Dragons, Humans, Gladiators, & Freedom
by kittycat3191
Summary: He was unusual. A boy who was taken from his home and was going to be turned into a slave. That is, until his new master, Drago, found him interesting. Hiccup, who was raised by dragons, must battle with other dragons and riders for the amusement of others. In hope that one day, they will acquire their freedom, by any means necessary.
1. Prologue

It was a calm summer night on the little island known as Berk. This island has been here for seven generation of Viking heritage. Like any Viking, they are tough, brave, and daring. The Vikings here hunt, fish, and farm. But similar to your average day people, they do have their slight problems. Mostly the pests.

Unlike normal villages, they have locus, mosquitoes, even a little mouse can cause trouble. But here in the Norwegian region, there is a very different kind of pest. They are called…Dragons.

But sadly, like mostly places, people will believe that they have reached the worst of their Gods' hate by their continuous sworn enemy. But little did the Berkians know that what they thought could be the worst, has yet to come. That they and the dragons would have a lot more in common then they thought.

Xxxxxxx

On this quiet night, there were no signs of a dragon attack. With that, the regular night watch duty remained with only a few soldiers watching. The Berkians slept in their houses with a peace of mind.

It was the same with the great Stoick the Vast. Chief of Berk and protector of his people. People thought of him as strong as an ox and daring enough to pop a dragons head clean off its shoulder with his bear hands. Most of the Vikings believe it so. But tonight, he was a father. As he sat in his favorite armchair in his house, while up stairs, his young son of six laid asleep in his bed.

The boy's name was Hiccup. Viking tradition was that they would name their child a hideous name that will frighten off gnomes and trolls. But unfortunately that was not the case for this boy. Born prematurely, he was the runt of the village. Tiny he was when he came to this life, people thought he would not make it through the night.

But Stoick believed. He believed his son would not only survived the night but with be the greatest warrior of all of Berk. Alas, the child became different from his expectations. He was still a runt, thus the Viking tradition to call the boy a Hiccup which means a small runt. The boy had a nack for getting into trouble, never paid attentions, unlike most kids his age, they were picking up axes and shields with ease. Hiccup could not lift a hammer or through a simple bola.

One thing that was different was that the boy was smart. Some says smarter than a normal six year old should be. He spends most of his time drawing and reading books that were near the level of an adult. Hiccup found the stories in books more interesting and would read them to pass the time. It wasn't like he could do anything else. Other children stayed far away from him while adults ignored him. His father's friend Gobber, did come by and looked after him but he was more interested in telling young Hiccup about how he got his injuries. His father couldn't be bother being with Hiccup due to him being Chief and taking care of the village. And his mother…..his mother had been taken and eaten by a dragon when Hiccup was just a babe.

There are times where Stoick would take time to be a father to Hiccup but it was very difficult when that child had nothing in common with him. One time, Stoick took the boy fishing and Hiccup ran off looking for trolls. He blamed Gobber for that. Stoick just hoped that in the future, the boy would be able to be a great and powerful chief like him.

xxx

Stoick sat in his chair whistling a lovely tune while whittling a block of wood into a duck or something for his son to play with. Glancing up so often to make sure Hiccup was okay, the chief smiled to himself as he continued his work.

That peace came to a halt when sound of a loud bang and screams were heard outside. Stoick quickly got to his feet as he rushed to the door. Swinging it open, he was greeted with the site of a people running about. The dark night was brightened by the firey poles that lit up the sky with their orangey glow. When Stoick looked towards the sky to see it filled up by the large swarm of dragons.

Stoick's eyes widen in fear. Drawing his sword as he watched and waiting for them to attack. Eyes looking left and right to see that the dragons were not attacking. Confused at first as to why the beast were not attacking them. They usual came to take their food and livestock. But these creatures seemed to be doing something else.

"Daddy?"

Stoick's heart dropped as he quickly turned to his house to see Hiccup looking out from the doorway. "Hiccup. Get back inside son"

Hiccup clutched his stuffed dragon to his chest. It was the last gift from his mother and it was kind of cute and yet terrifying. Guess that's what happens when you live in a dragon attacking world. Right now, Hiccup looked at the sky in wonder and fear. "What are the dragons flying away from?"

Stoick took a few second to realize what his son was asking was true. The dragons did not attack. They looked to be trying to get away from something.

"Stoick!"

The chief looked to see his friend Gobber come running towards him. Fear looked to be struck in the one legged man. Stoick was about to ask what was going on when he heard a loud crashing sound not far off from them. He turned to look to see a boulder had hit a house. Stoick startled at first, terror struck the chief as he looked up at the sea. On the dark waters were boats of different sizes.

Fearsome ships that were held together with iron and wood, skulls and spikes littered the boat making it looked like something out of a ghost story. Sails had a dark tan to it with a crest that had a black spiked gladiator helmet on them. The helmet had stains of red on it that looked like it was crying tears off blood. The ship's men restocked their weapons as they aimed at the tiny island.

Stoick's voice became mute as he was in shock at the site. Gobber came next to his friend in horror at the site, but was able to let two words slip from his lips.

"Frihet Ktí̱tores"

Slave hunters. Pirates. Worst of the worst they called them. Everyone knew of them. They took people who could not defend themselves from their home and loved ones to be sold for the pleasure of other. They would be used for battle, sex, or entertainment.

Words were able to touch Stoick's lips again and he began to speak. "I thought they were off in the waters of Gaul. They should be no where near our island."

Gobber didn't have time to answer when the ships launched rocks and fiery balls at the village.

"Hiccup!" Stoick quickly grabbed his son before the rock hit their home. Cradling his son in his arms, he turned back to his beloved village to see Vikings panicking and houses on fire. Stoick handed his son to Gobber as he barked orders that the Vikings. They need to stop panicking and work together. The others and children should go with Sanborn to the hidden far off beach so they will be far away from village and the enemy would not be able to find and capture them.

Everyone nodded their heads as the warriors grabbed their axe and swords, while the others headed to the beach. Gobber put down little Hiccup as the boy clutched his fathers leg. Stoick looked at his son with the same fear and worriedness as his son. Stoick new he had to show no fear at this time but knelt down and reassured his son that everything will be okay.

Sandborn came by the three and held out his hand to Hiccup. Looking at his father one last time, Hiccup grabbed the tall Vikings hand and they left for the beach. .

Stoick watched them leave as he prayed to Odin that he would look out and watch his son.

xxx

A few hours later, the slave traders' ships arrived at their shores. The tyrants clambered on to the docks as they swung their weapons upon the Vikings. Vikings and slave traders clash sword as they fought. Defending their village from the intruders, they had no idea of what the real plan of the traders was.

xxxx

On the hidden beach, the others were waiting for their warriors to come and say they were safe. Praying to Odin that none had ended up captured, they waited for their salvation to come.

Hiccup drew in the dirt to occupy his time. Thinking that any minute that his father was going to come barreling down the walkway and hug him tight. Gobber would be there, telling him stories of how they gutted and kicked those pirates' butts. Made them scream all the way back to their daddies. Hiccup chuckled at the thought.

The sudden sounds of bushes rustle made everyone stand up. They were in for a shock when out came a bunch of pirates. Smirking a ghastly grin at the group. It wasn't until the Vikings realized that the true plan of the slave hunters. They wanted to the village to spit up.

It was a trap.

The warriors, that staid with the group, took out there weapons as they attacked the pirates. Clashed of metal and steal, the Vikings tried to keep the pirates at bay. But unfortunately, they were out numbered. While the warrior hunters kept the Vikings busy, the rest went after the weakest. Grabbing a hold of as many kids, elderly, women, and men as they could, they carried them off toward the small boats that were coming onto the shore. Tying them up, the hunters dragged them into the boats. Screams and shouts could be heard, along with yelling of 'SILENCE' and slaps to quiet them down. Threats were insured as the Berkains were forced into the boats.

Hiccup had the courage to hide in one of the near by bushes. Hands clamped over his mouth as he tried desperately to stay quiet. Fear consumed the boy as the tried not to let out a sound. He watched as the Vikings warriors fought. Eyes widen when he saw a sword dig into Sandborn's belly. Shock, fear, sadness, filled the small boy as he watched the pirate take out his blade and Sandborn fell to the ground with a plop. Hiccup looked at Sandborn's cold, dead face. He saw the life in the man's eye disappear as Hiccup wanted nothing more but to cry.

Hiccup watched as the murderer cleaned off his blade and began to look back at the boat. The boy saw that some of the boats had left or were leaving. Hope filled Hiccup that he might survive this, but it was all dashed away when he was roughly lifted by the back of his shirt out of the bush.

"Looks like we almost missed one"

Hiccup looked up to see one of the pirate men holding him out like he found a great big catch. The murderer looked over at them as he walked towards him. Fear and hatred ran through the boys mind. Fear, however, ruled him the most which silenced Hiccup.

"Looks a little bit like a runt through"

"Ah, but many people will pay to have this kind"

The murder just shook his head as he and Hiccup's captor walked to the last boat along the shore. Once seated, they shoved off as Hiccup watched his home get smaller. It would be the very last time he would see those shores again.


	2. Chapter 1

Hiccup could not tell if it had been days, weeks, or even just a few torturous hours that he and his fellow Berkains were forced into the dark cargo hold of the ship. He sat with the rest of his Berkian tribe on hard wooden floor boards and crevice. The only light source would be the barred crate that was above them.

Some Berkains cried, while others tried to be strong. There was no light at the end of this tunnel. Rumors of how people were taken were running through their minds. Of how people were bought and sold like cattle.

Of course in Viking culture, they did the same. But Berk was a little different. They kept to themselves and had no time to go and conquer other lands like their past successors. The Berkians today had a bigger problem with the dragons coming and stealing from them. Thus, the conquering had diminished and now it was more of surviving raids on their island.

Hiccup opened and closed his eyes as he tried to keep warm. Water would rain down into their cell and there were no blanket or anything to help keep them warm. The boy would try to blow some hot air into his cold hands as he looked around at his people. They too were cold and shivering. Some looked more distraught than others.

Xxxx

Night fell as Hiccup tried to get some sleep. It was cold and in his mind he was still scared and wary. It made the poor boy unable to fall asleep. His eyes finally began to shut, but were soon startled awake by the sound of footsteps.

Hiccup averted his eyes upwards as he heard the latch open above and men coming down. He saw that it was his captor, the murder, and two other strong men. They scanned around like they were checking to make sure they were behaving. Hiccup watched as the murderer took out his sword and began to walk around the Berkians.

Watching them careful, Hiccup saw the men push and tap people like they were looking for someone. He watched as one of them men poked old man Mort. The boy watched as the man took out it blade and he began to poke Mort with it. Mort did nothing as his eyes remained closed and him unmoving.

Hiccup could never forget this night. Mort was white as a sheet and did not move. The boy thought he was a sleep or something. He watched as the man called the other slave hunters to look at Mort. The captor took out a dagger and began to poke Mort in the face with it. Seeing Mort unmoving, the captor looked to be smiling and a evil grin appeared on his face. Taking Mort's hand that was on the ground, the captor slammed his dagger right in the middle of it.

Hiccup tried not to gasp at the sight. It made him sick inside. He watched as Mort still remained unmoving. The men chuckled as two of the men picked Mort up and carried him up the stairs.

Hiccup watched with his eyes as they carried Mort's body away. Afraid what they might do with it, the boy question was answered when he heard a large splash. Fear was once again upon young Hiccup. The small boy wondered if he would meet the same fate.

The feeling of a sharp object under his chin brought Hiccup out of his mind and onto the blade. Hiccup felt the blade push his chin upwards as he stared into the eyes of the murderer. Smirking at the boy, Hiccup and the man stared at each other what felt like hours. The child did not show fear to the murderer, only hate which made the man grin more.

It wasn't until shouts were heard was the blade removed from under Hiccup's chin. The boy watched them leave as he wondered how long it would be until he met his fate.

Xxxxx

Hiccup dreamed of Berk that night.

_Hiccup was playing down stairs with his toy dragon while Gobber was playing his band pipes. Shouts of his father from outside the house rose the boy to his feet. He ran out of the house and into his father's arms. Happy to see him, it diminished when he felt his father pull himself away from him. Stoick brought Hiccup in front of him as the boy looked to see Berk in ruins and slave hunters coming towards them. Hiccup tried to get out of his father's arm but couldn't. Looking up, Hiccup was that it was not his father but the murderer who held him instead. Fear consumed the boy as he watched the pirates get closer. _

Hiccup was abruptly awakened by the shouts and screams of the men above. The boy and the other began to look around and up at the crate. They wondered if they had reached their new home.

The boat hit what they guessed was the dock as they heard the pirates unload the cargo. The crate above them came undone as the pirates came down. Shackles in hand they came in front of each man, woman and child. Chaining them and dragging them up the stairs, Hiccup and the others were pushed onto the deck.

Hiccup looked around as he saw not only cargo and crates the men were carrying but large animals. What really stunned the boy was that these men had dragons as well, some muzzled and some pulling on the ropes that held them prisoner. The sound of whips filled the air as Hiccup saw the pirates used them on dragons and slaves.

Hiccup was scared more then ever. He did not know why the Gods had done this to him, but he was begging now that he would get out of this some how. Hiccup then felt a rough pull on his chains as he was forced to walk.

Xxxxxxxx

Inside the hard cement, stone walls, men, women, and children were separated. Hiccup was unchained and forced next to some other children. The boy watched as a rather large disgusting man came by them. He grabbed each child's face, turning them and looking at them. Judging their worth as it were.

The Handler finally stopped at the end which was at Hiccup. The man ruffle grabbed Hiccup's face and forcefully turned it. Hiccup did not know what came over him. Either it was anger or the Gods themselves, Hiccup pulled way from the man's hands and bit him hard.

This made the Handler reared back and clench his hand in pain. The man looked back at Hiccup has he tried to grab the boy. Hiccup used whatever adrenaline was in him and dodged the man. As the man hit the wall, Hiccup ran. Past the pirates and through the tunnel, the boy had no destination as the only thoughts that ran through Hiccup's mind was to run.

xxxx

Around the guards and through some doors, Hiccup arrived at a heavily caged area. Having no time to look around to see where he was, Hiccup was ruffled grabbed by his shirt. Plucked off the ground like a sack of flour, Hiccup looked up at his captor.

A bearded pirate he was, anger and confusion as to why the boy was here. Panting was heard as both looked up to see the slave handler coming towards them. The man looked at the two as he angrily shouted at Hiccup. Grabbing from the bearded pirate, the handler opened the nearest cage and tossed Hiccup in it.

The hard dirt floor met with Hiccup's face as he only had a second to look back at the door to see it slam shut. Hiccup watched as the handler wiped his hands and left. The bearded man stared at him for a few before leaving as well.

As they left, Hiccup finally was able to see where they had put him. Seeing only square bars around him, Hiccup came to the conclusion that he was in some sort of cage. But a cage to what dreaded the boys mind.

A snort and air was felt behind Hiccup as he slowly turned to see where it had come from. Hiccup flew backwards onto the door in shock. In front of him was a great, big black dragon. The beast looked at Hiccup with a harsh glare but curiosity as well. It began to come closer as it tried to get a better look at the strange boy.

Hiccup felt his past six year old life past in front of his eyes. He didn't know if it was his destiny or the Loki's cruel hand that fated him to be eaten by the dragon. What had he done to deserve this. Yes, he was small and not very Viking-ish compared to the other children. Yes, he caused trouble and destroyed half the village from time to time. He tried to be more Viking but the others saw him as more of a nuisance. Even his…even his father thought he was.

It was either the stress or the moment to look back at his life that broke the boy, but Hiccup had lost it. He thought that if the Gods wanted him to be eaten by this dragon, then what the heck. It was better than being a slave or what ever life the slave traders had choice for him. Heck, maybe his father would have new son by now.

Closing his eyes, Hiccup stepped away from the door and in front of the dragon. "I'm done"

The dragon looked like it was raising an eyebrow at Hiccup.

"You want to eat me, _then go ahead"_ holding out his arms and his eyes still closed, Hiccup waited for the dragon to clamp down on his skinny body. "I must warn you I am very boney. Eh, what do you care?" Hiccup kept on blabbering as if to calm himself. "Maybe I'll get to go to that warrior place everyone raves about"

The boy waited. And waited for what felt like hours. Opening his eyes, Hiccup saw the dragon looking at him curiously. Tilting its head to the side, he watch as it looked to be entertained by him.

"Great." Hiccup moaned in annoyance. "I'm with a bloodthirsty dragon, that doesn't know he's a dragon. _Can this day get any better!"_

Suddenly, what sounded like chuckles could be heard.

XX(Dragons view)XXX

The black dragon known as a Night Fury was lying down in his cage with a huff. Anger course through the dragon at the situation he was in. Not to long ago, similar to the others dragons, he was just flying about when humans came and captured him. They spoke strangely but what he could gather was the he was rare and fine trophy. Hearing stories from other dragons, who had been captured, the Night Fury figured they would kill him and use his skull has a helmet. Instead the sent him into a cage and onto this horrible island.

Now shoved into this cage, the Night Fury waited for his time to come. It was only a few days later when he awoke to something. Looking up from his dark shade, he saw a tiny human running towards them. Two humans followed after. One grabbed onto the boy extra skin and lifted him up in the air.

He watched as the other human came and grabbed the small human. Anger could be seen on the human's face as he yanked open his door and tossed the boy inside. He watched as the small human tried to get up and also saw the other humans leave. Putting his attention back on the small human, the Night Fury decided to come out of the shadows to get a better look.

Guessing the human heard him, because once he looked at him, it scrambled backwards and onto the door. Fear crossed its face as the dragon saw that the human looked like a scared terrible terror that thought it was about to be killed.

The Night Fury found the creature fascinating and wanted a closer looked at it. He came closer to the small creature. Only a few feet from each other, the Night Fury watched as the humans eyes went back and forth like it was deciding something. What surprised him was the human looked to be annoyed with him. It came closer as it began to talk in a strange language.

"Jeg er ferdig "

The Night Fury raised an imaginary eyebrow at the strange human's words. It was so high pitch, like and new born hatchlings voice.

"Du ønsker å spise meg, og deretter gå videre" The human put out his arms like it was wanting for something "Jeg må advare deg at jeg er veldig Boney. Eh, hva bryr du deg? Kanskje jeg skal komme til å gå til at kriger plass alle fantasier om"

The Night Fury watched in fascination at the small human. It was just so…..cute. He had no idea what it was saying though but it looked to be harmless. He watched as the human opened is eyes to look at him with annoyance.

"Flott. Jeg er med en blodtørstig drage, betyr det vet ikke han er en drage. Kan denne dagen bli bedre! "

Okay, that last mark felt like the human was saying something mean about him.

"_chortle"_

Both the Night Fury and human were startled a chuckle that came from cage next to them. Inside was what looked be an elderly looking dragon. It had brown skin with white hair growing like a beard and mustache on its face. It looked like a dragon you would find in Europe.

The Night Fury titled his head as he looked at the dragon with annoyance. "_What's so funny?"_

The elderly dragon stopped his chuckling and looked calmly at the Night Fury. _"You and this child are very funny."_ The elderly dragon could still see the confusion on the Night Fury's face. "_The child thinks you are going to eat him"_

"_Eat him"_ The Night Fury looked bewildered at the old dragon. _"That's disgusting. They taste of dirt and dung. We dragons would never do such a thing."_

The old dragon began to chuckle again as he could see that is was more to the human than to him. _"Humans are fickle creatures. They think we are nothing but mindless animals that deserve nothing but abuse and death."_

The Night Fury turned back to the human as he began to wonder. "_Does that go for the same with this…what did you call it?"_

"_Child, my dear Night Fury. A child."_ The elderly dragon could tell that this dragon was still very young and like most dragons new nothing of humans. _"That is what you call a human hatchling. They go through many stages a human."_

"_sta..ges?"_ The Night Fury titled his head in interest.

"_Like dragons, they all start out as a babe. Then there's the toddler, then the child, teen, adult, and finally elderly."_ The old dragon watched as the Night Fury's eyes widen. "_Humans are very different from us dragons. But the one thing we have in common is that when we are all at our hatchling age, we are vulnerable to the influence by the words of others"_

The child watched as the two dragon began to converse. He assumed that the black dragon found the old looking dragon more interesting as he came up to the cage bar to look at it.

"_Humans seem slow and weird."_ Toothless looked at the child, but found it more fascinating.

"_Yes, they are the most unusual creatures."_ The elderly dragon slowly put his head closer to the bars as the small human child reach through to touch him.

The Night Fury watched the two. He was still curious to know why the old dragon knew some much. _"How do you…..?"_

"_Know so much about humans._" The elderly dragon let out a chuckle as he began his story. _"My kind has always been fascinated with the human species. They way they work, live. The language that escape their lips. It was interesting how they would create wondrous thing. I once saw a man start a fire with nothing but two rock and a pile of wood."_ The elderly dragon chuckled to himself, but looked down cast in a minute. "_I watched as two humans fall in love. How they start a family. Heal the sick. How they hunt. And….how they kill. Like our kind who fight for dominance. Some humans with try and control others. I've watched their alpha destroy nest after nest."_ Closing his eyes, the elderly dragon opened them as he looked at the child. _"There are those humans that seek peace than war. One of my kind was even able to touch one once. But sadly, other humans did not think that way."_

Watching the dragon let out a sigh, the child patted the dragon's snot as he talked to him "er du ok"

The Night Fury perked up when the child spoke. Wanting to know what it said, he begged for an answer from the elderly dragon. _"What did he say!?"_

The elderly dragon could not help but chuckle by the dragon's enthusiasm. _"He is asking if I am okay"_ The old dragon then looked back at the boy. _"It sounds like he is speaking Norse. Maybe from one of the islands in the Northern land west from here" _The old dragon cleared his throat a little bit before he spoke. "Hva er navnet ditt, barn?"

The child was started by the dragon's ability to speak his language. But happiness filled his face as began to reply. "Hiccup!"

"Hva en søt navn" The elderly dragon couldn't help but chuckle at the boys pout of his name.

"_What did he say? What did he say!?" _The Night Fury wanted to know what the two were talking about.

"_He says his name is Hiccup"_ The elderly dragon translated. "_I thought is was adorable"_

"_Hic…cup"_ Why could this hatchling's parents name their hatchling after a sound a baby dragon makes.

"Det er å skremme bort tusser og troll" The child defended.

"Det kommer til å ta mye mer enn det for å skremme dem bort" The elderly dragon gave a big laugh at the child's defense of his name.

The Night Fury became annoyed that he was forgotten in the two words of conversation. Letting out a huff, the Night Fury decided to take matters into his own paws. The black dragon crept closer to the human. Making sure not to scare him, he tried to get a better look at him.

Hiccup became startled by the black dragon becoming closer to him. He looked at the elderly dragon in reassurance.

"Det er greit, han vil ikke såre deg"

With the encouragement from the old dragon, Hiccup turned to look at the black dragon. He put his hand forwards to try and touch it when the dragon opened his mouth to reveal sharp white teeth. Hiccup quickly retreated his hand back to his body.

The Night Fury noticed the boy's fear and realized that it must have been his teeth. He retracted them back into his gums to make himself look harmless.

Right away the boy watched in astonishment at the dragon's retracted able teeth. He watched as the dragon looked to be smiling at him like a grandparent would. "Toothless"

The Night Fury titled his head as he wondered what the strange word meant that came out of his mouth.

"_He is saying you have no teeth"_ The elderly dragon helped the Night Fury understand.

The Night Fury did not know why but he kind of like the name. It sounded harmless and but deadly some how. He had a feeling the human felt the same way for Hiccup was repeating the word.

""Vel, navnet ditt bør være Toothless"

"_Hiccup and Toothless, what fine names"_ The elderly dragon watched as the Night Fury walked back to its shade as it laid down.

Hiccup came closer to the Toothless as he watched the dragon with awe. Toothless gave a soft smile at the child. He lifted up his wing and Hiccup got the idea right away as he tucked himself between Toothless paws.

As Hiccup laid next to Toothless belly, he could feel the warm. ""Det er så varmt" Hiccup gave a big yawn as his yes began to close shut.

Toothless watched Hiccup fall asleep as he draped his wing over him like a blanket that covered the child's whole body. He laid his head down on his paws as he was too ready to sleep.

"_Toothless"_

Toothless looked up at the elderly dragon.

"_Protect this child"_ The elderly dragon looked at Toothless with determination. "_He must never become like those monster"_

Toothless whole heartedly agreed with the old dragon. He didn't know why but he knew that Hiccup need to be protected. He was nothing like those mindless monsters. He was his boy.

As Toothless closed his eyes, he did wonder. He never got that dragon's name.

"_Dusty"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I have been using google translator to translate these words. It goes the same for most of my stories.**

"er du ok" : **Are you okay?**

"Hva er navnet ditt, barn?" : "**What is your name, child?"**

"Hva en søt navn" : "**What a cute name"**

"Det er å skremme bort tusser og troll" : **It is to scare away trolls"**

"Det kommer til å ta mye mer enn det for å skremme dem bort" : **"It's going to take much more than that to scare them away"**

"Det er greit, han vil ikke såre deg" : **"It's okay, he will no hurt you"**

"Vel, navnet ditt bør være" : **"Well, your name should be Toothless"**

""Det er så varmt": "**It's so warm"**


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hiccup woke up to blackness. He was startled at first, but then remembered last night when he met Toothless and Dusty. All of the sudden, footsteps were heard as fear crept its way into Hiccup. The young boy felt Toothless's wings press down on him like a security blanket. It allowed Hiccup to stay calm and quiet as he listened to the pirates.

"Look at that. The beast ate the boy whole"

"Too bad. The boy would have been a fine catch"

A push could be heard as the clanking of metal and opening the cage doors were heard too. Hiccup then heard the sliding of something coming towards them as it halted in front of them.

"Why's it not eating?"

"Probable because of your ugly mug." An awful laugh could be heard. "If I saw your face during breakfast, I think be the same way too"

A punch was heard and the sound of footsteps, along with a door slam, meant the men had left.

Guessing the coast was clear, Hiccup felt Toothless's wing lift off him and reveal the dragon's face.

"Morning Toothless." Hiccup patted the dragon's face.

Toothless let out a big yawn as he got up onto all four paws. Stretching a bit, the black dragon directed himself to the food. Seeing that it was a bunch of raw fish, he started nibbling away at it.

Hiccup looked at Toothless , who was eating what he guess was breakfast for the dragons. "_Great, fish"_ Hiccup didn't mind fish, but under cook fish always made him queasy for some reason.

XXX(Dragon View)XXXX

Toothless started noticing that his little Hiccup wasn't coming over to eat breakfast. The Night Fury worried that something maybe wrong with the boy. He took one of the fish and brought it over to Hiccup. The black dragon put the fish in front of Hiccup and saw the boy did not take it. Thinking what Dusty said about Hiccup being a hatchling, got him thinking that maybe he didn't know how to eat.

Swinging the fish into the air, Toothless swallowed the fish whole. Once satisfied, he regurgitated half of it up and onto Hiccup's lap.

Right away the boy paled, and grimaced at the food in his lap. "eewww"

Toothless titled his head has he had no idea why Hiccup was refusing the food. His answer was answered when he heard Dusty laughing at him in from his cage.

"_Some humans can't eat food like we do" _Dusty decided to save Hiccup before Toothless did something that made the boy sick. "_Their bodies aren't as immune to the bacteria in certain foods as we are."_ He saw that Toothless was still looking at him in confusion. _"You have to cook it"_

Toothless looked back at Hiccup bewildered. These humans acted so tough and yet a little undercooked food can hurt them. Toothless went back over to the pile of fish and got another fish out. Toothless then heard Dusty say not to char it and he placed in front of Hiccup before he began to cook it.

Once done, Toothless saw Hiccup's face light up as he gobbled the fish down. All that was left was the head and bones, which Toothless ate for him. Toothless heated up two more small fish that Hiccup ate and the three of them enjoyed their breakfast in peace.

Xxxxx

It had been a few hours when the food was consumed. The slamming of doors could be heard as Toothless went back into his shade and Hiccup dived under the black dragon's wing. The pirates who dropped off the food came in to check on the dragons to see if their merchandise was okay.

Hiccup couldn't see them, but he could hear them. They seemed pleased that Toothless ate his food. Something about wanting to keep him alive or their necks would be rung. Hiccup's vikingness told him these men deserved it. His real self was more of a pacifistic. His father and fellow Berkians did not like that about him.

Hiccup pity them but was still filled with anger that they had done this to him and his dragon friends. The boy was then startled when he heard the sound something falling and then the yelling of the two men.

Hiccup could see a little out of Toothless's wing and it was in Dusty's direction. The old dragon reached under the bars of his cage and clawed, unnoticed by the men, at what looked to be a small book. Dusty dragged the book into his cage and hid it under his belly. Hiccup then heard one of the men make a huffing noise as if he was looking for something.

"Where did it go?"

"That book you took?"

"Aye, the one from that weird one eye man."

"I can never get why you like those books so much"

"What, there interesting. What I can't have an interest?"

"You're a Frihet Ktí̱tores, not a philosopher, you dumbass"

The man let out a sigh of frustration and gave up looking for his book. They both saw that the dragons were fine and decided to leave. The man saw as the over grown reptiles still hissed and glared at them with as much hate as they could muster. Giving an evil chuckle while the other banged his foot against what Hiccup guessed was another cage before he hear them walked out.

The boy could hear Toothless growling at the men. He then heard Dusty make grunting noises, which was probably him telling Toothless to let it go. Hiccup felt Toothless lift his wing up again as he looked out.

Both Hiccup and Toothless went over to Dusty. Hiccup asked why the old dragon had taken the book from the pirates. It confused him to why would a dragon need such an object.

Dusty took out the book from under him and pushed it under his cage to Hiccups. "Read"

Hiccup picked up the book and opened it up. He was shocked to see that the book was in his own language. He thought it would be in some other strange language like Roman or Celtic.

Hiccup turned to the first page and read the story he had heard from the village healer, Gothi, when he was back on Berk with the other kids.

"The great sea is held in place by Jormungand, the serpent, whose giant body encircles it and who keeps his tail in his mouth to complete the circle and stop the waves breaking loose….."

As word began to flow from Hiccup's mouth, Toothless realized that he wished he knew what Hiccup was saying. He decided to ask Dusty to teach him the human language so he could speak with Hiccup. Unknown to the black dragon, Hiccup was thinking the exact same thing.

XXXXXXX

It had been a couple of weeks and Hiccup was able to adapt to his new lifestyle living with the dragons. He and Toothless became very close, like two sibling brothers, Hiccup being the youngest. Toothless would cook Hiccup's food and hide him under his wing. They both knew if the pirates found out that Hiccup was alive, they would take him away from Toothless. Neither wanted that.

Dusty was a dear friend and teacher to both Hiccup and Toothless. He was very much like a grandfather to the two. Hiccup was able to learn a lot from Dusty. The boy was quick and began to learn the dragon language. It was very hard at first and still gets the words jumbled a little bit. But he was very happy that he could understand little of what Dusty and Toothless was saying.

Dusty also wanted Hiccup to learn other languages, not only because of the books Dusty would snatch up. But the smart dragon knew that if Hiccup understood the different human languages then he would be able to prepare them for what is to come.

But today was a different kind of day. The pirates sounded as if to be in a panic. They ran around, and checked cages like Ragnarök was coming. Toothless kept Hiccup hidden under his wing as he glared at the pirates.

Toothless did not like this. Neither did Dusty or any of the other dragons. The air felt thick and harsh. It felt seemed the something dark and sinister was going to be arriving any second now. It scared Hiccup to death.

Suddenly, the doors burst open as men rushed in. The men sounded frantic and begging. They were trying to suck up to someone. Hiccup knew that this someone must have been either someone important, or deadly.

XXXXXX

All the slave hunters knew today was important. Their biggest buyer and one of the most deadliest man in the northern waters was coming here. Things can go from bad to dead if things didn't go right today.

The hunters watched three large, heavily armed ships come into port. The ships were decorated with dragon skulls, bones, skeletons and pointy spear. The boats were definitely intimidating. They struck fear in the hearts of men.

On the ships, planks were being dropped onto the wooden dock so the men of the boat could board the port. As the Slavic, Persian, and Asiatic race of men filled out of the boat, the lines up outside the large one and waited.

One of the main Slave Hunters, who was in charge of the island, came out to great the guest. Necrom and his two guards, Mag-guts and Horcrow, stood in wait. It was obvious that Necrom was nervous by the way he pulled at his collar. The other two, however, were different. Mag-guts was watching with intensity as if he was looking to challenge someone. Horcrow just crossed his arms bored.

"Do not embarrass me you two" Necrom glared heavily at the two guards.

"Don't get you skivvies in a bunch" Mag-guts tried to not laugh at his nervous boss. It was some buyer coming to buy some dragons. No big deal.

Necrom knew that Mag-guts wasn't taking this seriously. "Do you have an idea who this man is?"

"Drago Bludvist." Horcrow eyes narrowed as he looked at the ship. "One of the Six Dangerous Warlords of the Northern Sea."

This brought Mag-guts into attention as he looked bewildered at his partner. "You mean he's the man who killed almost all of the Viking Chiefs. Has an army of the most deadliest and cunning warriors. And is the ruler with a dragon army."

"The very same" Necrom walked past his men as he put a smile on his face as he walked towards the large ship.

Mag-guts gulped. He was mad but not crazy enough to piss of Drago or his men. He followed Horcrow's lead and remained emotionless and strong. No need to act weak to an army of dangerous men.

"Drago! Welcome to Essos" Necrom eyes looked toward the top of the plank to see a tall giant of a man.

Drago looked like your typical Hans with a little bit of Persian ancestry to him. He had long waist length dreadlock styled hair, a full beard styled with band, along with a beak like nose that reminded you of someone from Arabia and sunken green eyes. He has a scar that littered across his body. Not harsh that made him look ugly but instead they made him look more terrifying and fierce. What Necrom tried not to stare at was Drago's left arm. It was an iron metal arms that must have been to replace the one he lost.

Behind Drago was his first in command and dragon trainer, Scourge. Compare to Drago, he looked small. He was a built man and tall reaching 6'5". Dark black hair covered his head and a furry goatee on his chin. He had one good eye while the other was in a patch, must have lost it when training a rebellious dragon.

He smirked at the scared Trader, like some kind of fox ready to torture a small rabbit. "Hurry up Trader. We don't have all day to listen to you suck up to us"

They watched the Drago and Scourge walk onto the docks. Horcrow decided to take this time to mock Necrom. "_There goes your plan"_

"_Shut up you fool!"_ Necrom whispered angrily at them. By the time Necrom looked back, he saw that Drago was already in front of them. Seeing Drago stilled face, caused dread to encased Necrom in fear of pissing Drago off. Quickly, he decided to get to the dragon cages to show Drago the new dragons they had talked about. "This way Drago. I know you probably want to get started on those dragons"

As he watched the trader and his guards quick walk away to guide them to the dragons, Drago could not help but darkly chuckle at the welp. Speaking in a language that Scourge knew, he mocked the traders. **"Quiet a pitiful one, don't you agree."**

"**Very true. I think you may have made him wet his trousers a little"** Scourge gave a laugh. He knew how the trader felt. Same as the way he could read a dragon, people were second nature. That's how he became Drago's dragon trainer and torturer in the beginning. Whips and chains can work on dragons but sometimes with people all it takes it the right word. **"Shall I have a word with him"**

"**That's not necessary."** Drago shook as his second in command. "**Sadly, they are one of the best dragon trappers, next to us, in these savage lands"**

Scourge knew what Drago meant. To build a dragon army you needed dragons. Even with their army big and vast, they did need to keep the peace with the other Warlords that govern this sea. Their army was not aloud to go anywhere near their territory, but they didn't say anything about using Slave Hunters.

Drago and Scourge followed the Trader down the corridor and into what looked to be a gated area. An iron door was fist, behind it was another door with spikes pointing to the last door which was made out of wood. Dragons were dangerous and the traders had to make sure the dragons were kept secure. Plus it was morning and no one had feed the beast yet.

Necrom was furious inside but tried to keep calm. He was hoping that today would go perfectly but apparently no one could be nice enough to leave the door open to it could be a simple walk in, sell dragons, walk out kind of day. Trying not to growl, he told his men to open the doors. "It's to keep the dragon inside. You know how dangerous they can be" Seeing Drago raise en eye-brow at him, made him realize what he just said. "Iiiii mean of _course_ you have seen how dangerous dragons can be"

Necrom kept rambling on as he tried not to get himself killed. On the other hand Scourge was getting a kick out of Drago messing with the man.

They gates were finally opened as the wooden doors open to reveal thousands of wooden cages. Small, medium and large, the all held dragon of different sizes. Inside was a small Terrible Terror that was hissing at another Terror that was in a cage next to it. Another held Hobblegrunt that was blind in one eye. Another held an agitated Monstrous Nightmare.

They stopped in front of the two cages that held Toothless and Dusty. Drago got closer to get a better look at the dragons.

"Like I told you Drago, we have successfully collected your very own Excermess. It was a hard dragon to come by" Necrom watched as Drago examined the old dragon.

"Not really" Horcrow grumbly whisper.

"_Shut up"_ Necrom, well tried, to wack the pirate.

Ignoring the idiots, Drago looked at the Ecermess. **"What do you think?"**

Scourge came up next his leader and looked at the dragon. **"Old, won't be long. Probably why it was so easily captured."** Both Drago and Scourge knew that this kind of dragon was intelligent. Said to be seen near humans, the dragon was still hard to capture.

Drago then noticed the other dragon in the other cage. Necrom noticed right way and began to explain. "As you can see, we were able to capture to body of lightning and death itself…. a Night Fury"

The beast hissed at the men in defensive as it stayed where it was. On all four paws, its wings were on the ground as its head was low and eyes slit like a cat.

Scourge thought it was strange how it stayed in the same spot. Most agitated or aggressive dragons would run up and try scare them off.

"Viscous beast, aye" Mag-guts gave a chuckle. "Just a couple of weeks ago, we dropped a boy in there. Annoying tyke. Bit Mr. Doblim's hand and thus, resulting him to be eaten by this here dragon"

Scourge crouched down to get a better look. "Really?" Both Drago and himself knew it.

Dragons were not mindless beast like everyone thought. They don't go around attacking people unless order or provoked. That's one of the ways they are able to control the beast.

Scourge titled his head as he saw something from under the dragon's black wing. An amusing smirk appeared on his face as he lightly tapped Drago's leg with his hand.

Drago looked down at Scourge as he saw his first in command shake his head in the direction of the wing. The Persian man tilted his head to get a better looked and understood what his trainer meant. A small portion of the bottom of little brown boots could be seen under the dragon's wing. He slowly stood up as then gave a mighty bang on the bars that caused both dragons and pirates that jump in surprise.

The Night Fury's wing opened up to reveal the little boy the traders must have been talking about. It was small, probably a runt. You could tell it was Viking from the clothing.

"What the f….." Mag-guts was about to grab onto the bars when he was grabbed by his shirt and forced backwards and tossed into the wall by Drago himself.

"Interesting" Drago looked at the boy who was then draped over by the dragon's wing. They could still see the boy's worried head, but the dragon kept him closed as he hissed at them.

"I am so sorry" Necrom could not believe this was happening. "I will get him out of there immediately."

All of the sudden the boy pushed the Night Fury's wings back a little, and gave a close dragon hiss at them. This sparked the attention from both Drago and Scourge.

"That's interesting" Drago looked closer at the boy. "A dragon who protects a human child"

"Probably thinks its it's own pup" Scourge became amused at the boys attempt to glare.

"A dragon boy" Drago rubbed his chin at the thoughts that ran through his head. "Don't think anyone's got one of those"

"Raised by dragons. I loved to see him in action." Scourge went through images on how the feral child would be.

"Do you think you could train him?" Drago asked.

"Probably, probably not. But it still would be a fascinating creature to have." Scourge watched as the dragon tried to hide him.

Drago grinned wildly at the thought of owning his very own dragon boy. He turned to the Trader, "We'll take them"

Necrom could not believe his ears. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so badly. "Of course. There may have to be an extra pay involved for the…." He shut his mouth when he saw Drago turned back to him. "I mean…the agreement on pay is perfect. I'll get my men to get them ready and boarded on your ship"

"That would be my job." Scourge wrapped his arm around the trader's shoulder as he guided him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup glared at the capture and murderer with hate. They had brought those three awful men. Something was not right about them the minute they walked in. Now he was sold to them. He watched as the murderer began to leave. The captor watched him for a few and left when the other called to him. A glare watched as the men left.

Sigh in content when they finally left. Both Hiccup and Toothless fell to the ground in a huff. Toothless began to sniff Hiccup as he asked if the boy was okay. Hiccup patted Toothless's head as he tried to reassure the dragon. Toothless wanted to ask what the humans were saying but Dusty beat Hiccup to it.

_"We are sold to them"_ Dusty looked in the direction that the men have left.

_"Sold?" _Toothless had never heard of such a word.

_"Sold…as en…taken" _Hiccup did not know how to explain it to his big brother. Sold was not in a dragon's vocabulary.

_"We will be used for their amusement, such as to battle, for them to wear us, or source of entertainment like fighting against one another." _Dusty's remembered sometimes from other dragons._ "I have heard tales about this man from others. He is ruthless and mad. Said to be building a dragon army."_

_"Dragon…army" _Hiccup had never heard such a thing. Hiccup's people view dragons as vermin. Not a weapon.

_"Aye, that is what I have heard." _Dusty turned his attention to Hiccup_. "Hiccup" _Once he had the boy's full attention he began to speak._ "Never speak in human tongue to these creatures"_

Hiccup tiled his head as he asked_ "why?"_

_"It will be easier for them to control you if you do." _He looked at the two with a stern look. _"This day forwards, both Hiccup and I will not allow these demon creatures to know that we can understand and interpret any of their language. For if they do, I fear they will do more than just to hurt us"_

Hiccup nodded his head in understanding. The sudden slam of the door open drew his attention when he saw smoke entering the room. He felt a surge of drowsiness. Giving a big yawn, Hiccup, Toothless, and the rest of the dragons fell to the floor in a heap. Hiccup tried desperately to keep his eyes open.

The last thing he saw was that strange patchy guy with a cloth over his mouth and nose and holding a weird iron object with smoke coming out of it before his eyes closed shut.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Author's Note:**

**I just want to let everyone know that I will be working on this and will definitely finish this story. The only problem is it will take a very long time due to the factor I am typing two stories. I will be going either back and forth with 'How to Train Your Hybrid' and "Dragons, Humans, Gladiators, &amp; Freedom' or I will be working on one story more than the other. So bear with me if this story is not updated right away. **

**Also, if any one has any comment or suggestion for me, that would be helpful. I have come up with this story by other fanfics and movies that have inspired me to write this. **

**Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy this story.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Hiccup felt like he was in some kind of a dream like state. He cracked his eyes open as he tiredly looked around. In his fog like state, he scanned around with his eyes to see where he was. He saw that he was lying against Toothless's belly. The dragon's tail was wrapped around him like a security blanket. He felt the wooden ground and the sway motion that helped him determine that he was on some kind of ship. _

_They must have been in the brig of the ship. The cargo that laid in the different areas of this ship was boxes of food, barrels of water and alcohol, different kinds of fur and weapons, and finally where Hiccup guessed he was, was in the cargo full of dragons. The cages aligned the walls and crevices of the big ship. _

_Hiccup tiredly blinks his eyelids open and closed. He tried to stay awake but the same smell still lingered in the air. Hiccup looked up to see the same metal tin hanging from the ceiling. He then heard the sound of a door opening as the boy looked up to see the same patchy man coming in. He still had a white cloth tied around his face as he looked into the cages. _

_The patchy man stopped in front of the metal tins that hung in front of Hiccup's cage. He looked at the metal object to see that it was only letting out a little smoke. Grumbling to himself, he reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a small light purple pellet._

"_Those idiots. I'm going to have to give them more than a piece of my mind." Before putting the pellet in the object, he turned to look at Hiccup. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the tired boy. "Don't worry, we'll be home very soon"_

_Patchy put the pellet in the metal tin and heavy amount smoke began to flow out. The toxic smoke filled Hiccup's nose and mouth. The fogginess clouded his mind strongly now and eyes began to droop as Hiccup once again fell asleep._

xxxxxx

Hiccup felt something push against his back. His tired eyes fluttered open and looked around to see they were in a similar cage they were once in at Slave Island. But…something was very different. Instead of a bunch of dragons being pilled on top of each other, the cages held so far only two dragons and a boy inside them. They were in a row on each side of the wall.

Another push was felt as Hiccup looked up to meet Toothless's face. The black dragon cooed in concern for the little boy.

Hiccup patted the dragon's muzzle, saying he was alright. _"Where are we?"_

"_Looks like we are at our new home"_

Both Hiccup and Toothless looked to the right to see in the cage next to them was Dusty. Hiccup was happy to see the elderly dragon. He got out of Toothless's paw and ran over to the bars to get a better look at him. Similar to him, Dusty looked tired, like they had come out of an eternal sleep.

"_How did we get here?"_ Hiccup thought aloud but quickly remembered the dream about a boat ride and the patchy man telling him, that they would be home soon. It wasn't a dream. And now Hiccup, Toothless, and Dusty were stuck in these changes waiting for what came next.

Hiccup did not know what they wanted him for. He could never be a soldier, but then he remembered them calling him something like dragon boy. Were they going to make him part dragon or was it because he hissed at them like Toothless did that they thought he was part dragon.

Toothless became worried about his brother. Hiccup had become silent as his eyes went back and forth as if he was trying to think. Toothless felt helpless as he could only nudge the boy in comfort. "_I'll protect you"_

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless head. He loved that his brother was trying to ease his thoughts but still was afraid of what those men would do to them.

A sudden door slam was heard as both dragons and boy turned their heads to see who had come in. It was that patchy fellow again. Toothless wrapped his tail around Hiccup, protectively, he his eyes went slit and he began to snarl.

The patchy man came up to their change and began to exam them. "Well aren't you two a fine bunch." He watched as the Night Fury growled at him. He chuckled at the dragon anger towards him. The man then turned his attention to the boy. Small he was, kinda of like a runt. "Well, aren't you just a little 'hiccup"

Hiccup had no idea why but he hated how the man used that word. Yes, he had heard it all his life but that word coming out of that man's mouth sounded wrong. Hiccup gave a snarl, similar to Toothless, at the Patchy man.

A smile spread on the trainers face. "Don't like that word" He watched as the boy looked at him with hate. "_Hiccup"_ He watched as the boy growled at him and the dragon brought his wing down to protect the child. An evil grin appeared on the man's face. He had heard rumors of 'hiccup' meaning something to other people. "Your name is Hiccup." The man let out an evil laugh. "Well, now we have something to call you by" His laughter died down as he look at the boy with a grin. "Well little Hiccup. My name is Scourge and I'm going to be your best friend while your hear."

Hiccup growled at Scourge. He highly doubt that, but he had the feeling that this man meant it in another way. Something he would grow to hate.

XXXXXXXXX

For the past few days, Scourge had been keeping an eye on the dragon and boy. He would come in a great Hiccup, who in return got a growl, hiss, and once a bang on the bars from the Night Fury. Sad to say, that's all he got. They would only eat unless he left. That's was it.

Scourge did not like that. But then again, what was any creature going to do when they are confined in a small environment. That's when an idea formed inside the one-eye man's mind.

Scourge headed straight to Drago's office. He opened the door to see Drago working on some paperwork and decided to relieve his friend of his duty. He closed the door behind him as he saw Drago look up at him.

Drago put his quill down as he looked up at the one-eyed man. He watched as Scrourge came towards him. "Done with dragon training already?"

"Not quiet" Scourge watched as Drago's lifted an eye-brow at his words. He decided that it was time to tell Drago his idea.

After Scourge told Drago his plan, the Persian man gave him a questionable look.

"So, your idea…is to turn one of my greatest and biggest arenas…into a giant outdoor garden for the dragons?" Drago tried to wrap his head around the idea Scourge was trying to tell him. "Why?"

"It's more for Hiccup and that Night Fury" Scourge tried to clarify.

"Hiccup?" Drago asked in confusion of why Scourge would choice a wimpy name such as 'Hiccup' for the boy.

"I made fun of the kid and apparently that's his real name. Must have been human before getting picked up by the dragon"

Drago nodded his head in understanding. Some Viking clans in this area did have a tradition of naming their runts 'Hiccup'. Who knew that they actually did. "So why this play arena?"

"More like the wilderness in your front yard" Scourge began to continue his explanation. "We know the boy is young. And you and I have experienced war fair and training. You know how fragile these human minds can be"

"Get to the point" Drago wasn't mad, just a little annoyed that Scourge wasn't getting to the main idea.

"How is the boy supposed to be raised, if he's stuck in a cage?" Scourged crossed his arms as he tilted his head in question.

Drago's eyes widen but then quickly vanished as he became lost in thought by Scourges words.

"He needs to be out in the wild. He can't be stuck in that cage like a fat, lazy, noble. He needs to be out there. Learning. Being raised like an actual dragon hatchling."

"True" Drago then got up from his chair as he looked at the giant map of his fortress. "How long will it take for it to be built?"

"A year" Scourge pointed to the largest arena on the map. "I'll gets some workers and slaves working double time to get it done."

"What else are you going to put in it? Not any of my armed dragons, are you?" Drago gave a glare at Scourge. It was like he was saying 'I dare you to try it'.

"No of course not. Those pathetic beasts will fall in love with the boy and treat him as their king. No…" Scourge scratched his chin as he tried to think. An evil smile fell on his face as an idea formed in his head. "The rouges"

Drago raised an eye-brow at Scourge's idea. "You sure. They could kill the boy."

"The boy's with a Night Fury. He'll be fine." Scourge got out a large sheet of paper and he began to come up with a sketch of the new arena.

Drago watched over Scourge's shoulder as the man drew all of the pictures and words that went with them to describe how they would be put to use. Drago then thought about the rogues.

Dargo's fierce, Alpha dragon persona couldn't tame those beasts. They had strong will power and would rather die then fight in his army. Even Scourge's torture methods fell to those dragons's stubbornness.

Drago kept them for the sole purpose of his own amusement. Scourge, also, did convince him that they could be useful in the future. Who knew that they could be useful now.

Scourge put down the pencil as he got out of the way for Drago to see. Drago grew a small smile as their plans for the new arena were coming to mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hiccup hated that man Scourge. In the beginning he would get under Hiccup's skin and taunt Toothless. He said that they both would be a great addition to their home and he couldn't wait to put them to use. Hiccup didn't like that. He became fearful of the future for them.

But now it was just unusual for them. Both dragons and boy expected to see the one-eye man come in and begin to stare and taunt. Instead he just came in, check to see if they were alive and then leave. That made them even more fearful. Hiccup and Dusty tried their best to listen in on them but all they got was something about 'plans', 'trees', and 'rocks'. Which in Hiccup's mind, was very confusing. He thought they were brought here to be killed, slaughtered, or used as some kind of entertainment. Not just sit here in this cage and wait for Ragnarok.

Thus, they waited. And that wait turned into week. But soon weeks turned into months, and the trio still kept up with their life style. Both Hiccup and Dusty still did not speak any human language, but Hiccup was still excelling at learning drangonese. He was able to communicate with Toothless on a bigger level and the Night Fury was happy at how well Hiccup took to his second language.

But it soon became harder when those men came around. They would bring books with them to read later while they fed the dragons. They would leave it on a chair next to Dusty's cage and of course the old dragon would steal it.

The unfortunate part of these books for Hiccup was that it was in a different language. Dusty decided to take Hiccup's knowledge to a different level by teaching other languages.

Hiccup hated it. Dragonese was hard and he did stumble at first but it was nothing compared to this language. The boy stared at the book, thinking aloud _"Is that an 'I' or an 'E'. Why in Odin's sake is there a horse shoe!?" _

Dusty couldn't help but laugh at Hiccup's predicament. _"Just calm down and try to read slowly. I will be here to help you."_

"_All the time?"_ Hiccup did not know why he asked that. The words just escape his lips like some sort of secret.

Dusty's eyes began to close as the old dragon's head lifted. _"No"_

Hiccup did not know why but he became fearful of that answer. Like something inside of him was torn apart and couldn't be repaired.

Toothless's ear/horns drooped as he gave the boy a nudge in a way to comfort him. The Night Fury received a hug around his neck. Looking down, he saw that his brother was in a depressed mode. Sadden by this, he decided that this was enough for today.

Dusty nodded his head as he got up to stretch his legs and wings. Hiccup to the book they had taken and placed it with the other books. The boys went towards the back wall in their cage and took out a loose piece of stone. Behind the stone were all the books they had collected over the months. Placing the new book with the others, Hiccup sealed the hidden treasures.

Toohtless gave a big yawn as he laid down to sleep. Hiccup smiled to himself at the site of his sleepy brother and crawled into the dragon's arms. Giving a yawn the boy fell asleep against the dragons belly and the wing of his brother fell over him.

XXXXX

It had just been a few months now and the morning arose. Hiccup was sleeping comfortable in his brother's arms when banging was heard that startled him and the dragons awake. Confused by all this, Hiccup sprung to his feet. He ran to the bar, with Toothless behind him, they looked out to see what was going on.

Shouts were heard, along with the vulgar language, from the men. One of them must have left the gate to their pen open, for through the bars, they could see men trying to drag some dragons around.

Both were shocked to see that not only were the dragon tough, but the held some scars and battle wounds. The dragons looked mad. Fear crept into them for they did not want to know what would happen next. Would they become like them or would they be worse off.

Their thoughts were answered when they saw Scourge, along with a bunch of men, coming down the ramp towards their pen.

Scourge stopped only a few feet way from the top as he yelled at the men. He shouted commands at them to get those dragons under control.

"I told you to keep an eye on them! What did you think would happen when you got to close to their tails!" Scourge began to shout at the soldier who held the dragons. Scourge watched as one of the men was pulling a Monstrous Nightmare.

The muzzle on the dragon could be seen to be loose. For once the soldier gave it another pull, it came off. One of the men tried to run out of the way before the dragon breathed fire on him. The others tried to get it back under control and dodge the hot flames.

"Idiot! I told once, I told a hundred fucking times! _Tie the muzzle securely_!" Scourge watched as one of their trappers blew a dart at the Monstrous Nightmare and the creature gave one last shake before it fell into deep slumber.

Hiccup watched in horror as all of this went on. He wanted to shout, no cry out for them to stop. But he couldn't. He made a promise and he was going to keep it.

Hiccup reverted his attention back to Scourge. He saw the man looking at him in amusement. He did not like that. Not at all. He then felt himself be picked up by his shirt. Looking up, he saw that it was Toothless.

The dragon carried the boy over to the back of the cage. Toothless put Hiccup down and stood in front of him. Toothless was the only thing standing between the evil trainer and Hiccup. He would not let that man anywhere near his boy. Letting out a growl of hate, Toothless made sure those men had something to fear. For if they wanted to get to his brother, they were going to have to got through him.

The men came closer to their cage. In a matter of seconds they were right at their door. They could see the men were carrying various tools. In hand were ropes, a pipe looking thing, and a metal contraption. Fear drove into the two, for they knew what they were for.

Scourge looked at the two in amusement. He watched as one of his men opened the door for him. Stepping inside, Scourge got a perfect view of the two. A deep growl was heard as Scourge averted his eyes over to Dusty's cage. The elderly dragon glared at him with hate as the beast stood up. Throwing back its head, the dragon let out a burst of fire.

It did nothing but be absorbed into the metal bars of its cage.

Scourge let out a dark chuckle as his cruel words cut the dragon. "That metal is made out of Darrufigen. Strongest metal next to your dragon skin. Nothing you can do can destroy it." Turning his attention back to the Night Fury and Hiccup, Scourge let out a dark smile. "Time to see you new home."

Three leather clad trappers jumped in front of Scourge and shot out of their pipe dart. The darts struck Tooothless's body and soon the dragon became decorated with them. Toothless tried to stay awake but it became futile.

Hiccup clutched his brother. He tried to shake the dragon awake as he began to cry. He feared those men might have killed him. He then saw a shadow loom over him but did not look up to meet its master.

Hiccup did feel something stab into his arm as he too, welcomed the darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

Hiccup felt odd. He remembered darkness, but just felt off. Blinking his eyes open, a headache consumed poor Hiccup as he clutched his head in pain. He blinked a couple times to try and re-adjust himself. First thing he felt was numbness. Then it began to slowly fade as he felt something else between his fingers and on his face. It was hard but yet soft. Then his ears picked up the sound of water.

That was unusual. They had not heard that sound before while locked in their cage. Not since the boat ride that brought them to this place. That's when it hit Hiccup as his eyes sprung open.

"Toothless?" Hiccup slowly got up as he looked around for his brother. He could not see him anywhere. Fear struck the boy as he thought that those men might have killed him.

Hiccup began to look around and saw that he was in the woods. Trees stones littered the ground along with bushes. He could see a small creek that ran from under the mossy stone he was on through the trees ahead of him. They were some small fish in them but they were more like minnows that his father would use as bait whenever they went fishing.

He found that strange and weird that they would leave him outside. That's when the thought of maybe they wanted to hunt him, like some kind of animal. He heard from Dusty that some tribes did that for sport. They would allow their prey to try and run from them. Then they would go after them in the woods like they were hunting game. They would send the hounds on the trail and when the human was finally corner they would strike. A dark and cruel sport that Hiccup wanted no part of.

His thoughts were answered when he looked up to see that he was not free of his cage but instead put in another one. Above the tree lines were thick iron bars. Hiccup had seen ones that were similar to them. It was when little Hiccup was back on Berk. There was an arena that his father and Gobber would take him to, where they showed him where they kill the dragons. They wanted to show him that one day he be joining their ranks by killing a dragon here.

Hiccup highly doubted that. Even more now then back then. Back then when he was safe at home and protected by his father. Depression filled Hiccup when he thought about home. He missed his father….and Gobber, of course.

Hiccup was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a roar sound. He looked over in the direction it was coming from and thought it might be Toothless looking for him. He was about to walk towards it when he thought for a minute. It did not sound like Toothless's roar. It was a higher pitch.

Hiccup's eyes widen when he saw that out came from behind the woods was a red-ish blue Nadder. The dragon looked straight at Hiccup before it squawked '_HUMAN!' _at him. The bird like dragon reared its head as Hiccup ducked from the coming blast of fire.

The bird like dragon kept screeching as she went after the boy. Hiccup ducked under and over rock and boulder to get away from the Nadder. It wasn't until he hit a dead end between some rocks. Hiccup was about to back track when the Nadder had cornered him. The angry dragon came closer as it mouth began to smoke.

Hiccup hit his back against the wall as tear filled his eyes. He was about to die. He saw the dragon reared its head and he closed his eyes to wait for the end. Instead he heard a high screech sound as a black blur came from above the rock behind Hiccup and at the Nadder.

Hiccup looked to see that it was Toothless. The Night Fury clawed at the bird dragon. They tossed and fought until the pushed off each other. They both began to circle. Toothless stopped and stood in front of young Hiccup. He growled at the Nadder to try and touch his boy. The Nadder scoffed and called him a traitor before leaving.

Hiccup was so glad to see that Toothless was alright. He ran up to the Night Fury and gave him a hug. They both cooed and purred happily. They were glad they found each other. But then Toothless began to scold Hiccup for getting into trouble that Nadder. He stopped when he saw Hiccup sadden.

Toothless knew it was not his humans fault. They both had awoken to find themselves in this strange place. They just had to stick together until they could figure out what was going on. They just hoped that nothing else would surprise them.

xxxxxxxxx

Exploring their new home, they found out that it was large. It can take many hours to go from one side to the other of the arena. Also, they found out that they are not the only ones trapped here. Apparently the Nadder wasn't the only wild dragon in this cage. There is as purple-ish blue Monstrous Nightmare, a red Changewing, a purple Humblegrunt, a Scouldren, and a Raincutter.

Toothless had to rub his scent on Hiccup, which the boy did not like, to make sure that the other dragons know that Hiccup was his human and under his protection. The dragons kept their distances, but still did not like the little human.

Both knew why, it was because of that _man_. Drago they called him. Not only did the trainer and trappers muttered his name but Dusty, as well, heard of the man called Drago Bludvist. He was called the Warlord of the North. Apparently, they were four out there. He struck fear in the heart of both men and dragon. They say he control both as well.

These dragons must be the rebellion. The ones who will not follow Drago's orders or work for his demon of a trainer. Thus their decorative scars littering the dragons' bodies and hate for humans.

Hiccup felt bad for them. Toothless told Hiccup that he needed to stay close to him, for if he was not near the Night Fury, the rogue dragons would not hesitate to attack the young human.

They soon came upon a nice out cove like section. There was a large fallen tree over two large rocks and a lake type creek near it. It was the perfect new home for the duo to live in. It was open, so they could see any attackers that would attack them, especially if one of those attackers, happen to be a Changewing.

Hiccup was about to explore the cave when he heard something. Both Hiccup and Toothless perked up to the sound of a gate being opened. The Night Fury came over to the boy and told him to climb on his back. That way the dragon could keep the boy safe and know he was with him.

Hiccup had never done this before. Not just a dragon. Hiccup had never ridden on any type of animal. Sure of few of the village kids were small enough to ride the sheep around the village as a prank, but Hiccup had never done that either. Hiccup slowly put one leg over the dragon's neck as his feet dangled off both sides. He put his hands on the back of the dragon's neck before he felt the Night Fury bound forward.

Petrified, Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck. Eyes closed he was freaking out, thinking he would fall off. After a few second, the boy realized that everything was fine. Opening one eye, Hiccup saw the tree pass by. He slowly lifted his head and looked around. He saw the scene nary pass him by as he began to pull himself into a sitting position.

Hiccup felt something riding on Toothless. It wasn't the rush of the winds, or the smell of earth in his face. It wasn't the sound of the rocks that Toothless hit with his feet, or the splashing of water as they went by the creek. It was like freedom.

Toothless smiled at the boy. He told the young human that he would show them real freedom one day.

After a few short turned Toothless came to an abrupt halt. Looking from behind one of the tall, thick trees, they could see a tall metal gate. It must lead to the way out, but it was not for them to leave. It was to bring something in. They feared it be another dragon, but it came to a halt when they saw something else coming through.

Five boars, three stags, and what looked to be a couple of deer. They charged through the gate like their life depended on it. They rushed into the arena, not even stopping to see where they were going.

Hiccup was confused at first, Toothless as well, but their thoughts stopped when they saw a Monstrous Nightmare go after a boar. That snapped Toothless out of thought. He needed to hunt, if he wanted Hiccup and himself to eat.

Telling Hiccup to get off, the boy complied. Once the boy was off, Toothless leaped forward as he cornered a stag. The male deer came to an abrupt halt as it tried to defend itself. Pointing its horns at the Night Fury, it was not going to go down without a fight.

Hiccup watched from afar as he saw both Night Fury and the Stag fight. The result was Toothless winning and carrying the dead animal in his mouth. He motioned for Hiccup to get on as they went back to their home.

Hiccup knew about the laws of survival. He watched his father gut a fish while it was still wiggling on a hook. His father told him to man up. If he wanted to survive he had to learn how to kill. Hiccup thought that was true but there is also the choice of what should die.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a year now and Hiccup was setting up a fire so Toothless wouldn't have to waste his breath on cooking his food. The rogues could attack any day now and it would be a sticky situation if Toothless couldn't fight back.

Fire started to consume the wood and Hiccup began to blow. He stopped when they fire was just right. He began to add some twigs to keep it from going out. Toothless should be back any minute now with some new game. Hiccup sat back as he watched the fire glow.

Suddenly, aloud cry was heard in the distance. Hiccup turned towards the sounds. It sounded like some kind of creature was in pain. Descending whether to pursue it or just leave it to die, Hiccup began to think. He thought of the con first. It could be a dangerous animal or one of the rogue dragons. Pro, is could be Toothless calling out to him for help. Hiccup's kindness took over, for it didn't matter. That creature was in pain and it did not deserve a fate such as this.

After an hour, Hiccup came upon the area which the cry had come from. Hiccup saw that it was an open creek with a fallen tree split in half over some rocks. By the one rock was a Hobblegrunt. It looked to be bleeding from the wound on its leg. He saw that in its leg was a large sharp rock. It must of happen when the dragon was crossing the log and it must have broke from under it. Sadly, the dragon must have fallen on the sharp rocks below.

The dragon continued to cry out in pain. Hiccup knew that the dragon would die of blood loss if the wound wasn't patched up. Deciding to go against his brother's wishes, Hiccup went towards the dragon.

When the Hobblegrunt saw Hiccup, it began to hiss and try to breath fire at the boy. But when the dragon began to fire, it was not flames that came out but nothing at all. This meant the beast had used up its flame.

The Hobblegrunt looked at Hiccup with hate. _"Go away human! If you do not, I will bite you head off from your body. Or maybe I will bite of one of your arms or legs. Watch you scream in agony. Better be warned human for if you come closer….."_

Hiccup didn't feel threaten by the crazy, defenseless dragon. More like annoyed. Walking to the dragon, he examined the wound. He saw the dragon was going to bite him but Hiccup said something the shocked the dragon, "_Shut up"_

The Hobblegrunt was dumbstruck. Before the dragon could say anything, the boy continued.

"_I'm trying to fix your wound before you bleed to death. And I would kindly like you to be quiet while I try to save your life" _Hiccup got to work as he tried to figure a way to fix the wound.

"_You…you speak out language"_ The Hobblegrunt stared at the boy astonished that he knew dragonese.

"_I live with a Night Fury. Why would I not know your language"_ Hiccup saw what needed to be done and got to work. "_Hold still, this will hurt" _Grabbing hold of rock, he saw the dragon's eyes squint as it braced itself. Hiccup gave a mighty pull as the rock dislodged and the dragon cried out.

Seeing that it was not deep, Hiccup began to rip his raggedy shirt into strips. He wrapped the strip around the dragon's leg as a bandage. It was the best he could do since he had no other first aid supplies.

Once finished, Hiccup backed up too looked at his work. _"You're going to have to take it easy for a while until your wound is healed"_

The dragon looked at Hiccup then at its wounds, then back at the boy. Hiccup did expect a thank you from the dragon. Hiccup gathered himself up and left. The dragon still watched the boy leave.

xxxxxxxxx

It had been about over a week since Hiccup had last seen the Hobblegrunt. Hiccup was drying out the deer hide that he would be use as a blanket later.

Toothless found it odd at first, but when winter came by. He found out why humans wore extra skin. They had no inner body heat or fur. It was very easy for humans to get sick. Thank the alpha dragons that they had all this fur from the hunts Toothless went on. And it was a good that Hiccup was able to learn from his father and Gobber about how to skin an animal.

As for now,Toothless was asleep in the den. Hiccup smiled from behind the hide as he would hear his brother snore.

But there was another sound that was not far off from their home. It was faint and far off, like a whisper in the woods.

_xxx_

"_That's the odd human"_

"_The one that speaks our language"_

"_Yes, he's also the one that fixed up Sharpfiller's leg"_

"_Why would he do that? He should have killed her"_

"_Do you think he knows he's human?"  
_

"_Maybe. He walks like a human….but speaks like us"_

"_I'm going to get a closer look"_

"_You'll be killed"_

"_I'll be hidden, so it should be fine"_

_xxx_

The Changewing skin blended into the background as it waved through the grass. It drew closer to Hiccup. It got a better look at the boy. He was young and male. Had strange skin on his legs, but no extra top skin. The only fur he had was on the top of his head. It was called hair, the dragon thinks. It was brown and ratty. His face and body was covered in little spots.

The boy was hanging dead furry skin on what looked to be two sticks with a vine attached to them. It had no idea why the human did that.

It stopped getting closer, when it saw the Night Fury appear out of the cave. Fear struck it as it scurried backed to the trees.

xxx

Hiccup looked up at Toothless with a smile. _"How was your nap?"_

"_Enjoyable" _Toothless then turned his attention to the trees with a glare. "_It would have been longer if…."_

"_Calm down"_ Hiccup looked over at the woods too. _"I think their warming up to me"_

Hiccup received a smack to the back of the head by Toothless's tail. The boy rubbed his head as he watched the moody dragon head back into the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days now and the dragons were still continuing to observe Hiccup. They could not understand the little human. Ever since they were captured and placed here, they have only known the cruel, torturous hand that was placed on them by those humans. But this one…was different.

The dragons just stared, trying to come up with the reason why the human would be with the Night Fury. Was it lost? Was it waiting to attack the Fury? They just couldn't fathom it.

The sound of the gates being opened again meaning it was time to hunt. The dragons decided that it would be time to go hunting and come back later. They were all going to leave….when one stayed.

The Deadly Nadder looked back. Curiosity got the better of the large beast. It watched others leave before it decided to stay.

In a few minutes, The Nadder saw the Night Fury climb out of the cave. The bird like dragon tried to stay hidden from the Fury's sight. Being quiet and stealthy as it can be, it saw that the Fury was leaving its nest to go hunt. Thus leaving the small human alone and unprotected.

The Nadder stared and waited for the human to emerge. When the boy finally emerged from the cave, the dragon was awestruck at what it saw.

The boy had fur from the deer draped over his shoulders and lazily walked out of the cave. He stumbled a bit, but was able to reach the water and splash some of his face.

The human let go of the dead skin and it fell to the ground. The dragon stared in awe. The creature had no scales or even fur. It was just flesh that layered the boy's upper body. It was so different from how different a human body was from its own.

But it still didn't understand its motives.

_xxxxx_

Hiccup hated mornings. Whenever Toothless left to hunt, Hiccup would miss the warmness of his brother's stomach that was once by his side. Now he had to get up. That was always the hard part. He didn't want to leave the warmth of his blankets. But he knew he needed to get up.

Hiccup learned his lesson last time that if he did not wake up, Toothless would make him wake up. And that was no fun. The Night Fury would yank the blanket off him and Hiccup would fall to the stone floor with a thump.

It hurt like hel, but Toothless would not allow the boy to sleep the day away. Hiccup thought of it as a hypocrite moment since the black dragon would nap whenever he felt like it.

Giving another yawn, Hiccup got up from his warmth and trudged out of the cave. He still kept the blanket over his shoulders. He missed his shirt. Ever since he gave his shirt to bandage up the Hobblegrunt's leg. He would be forced to keep the fur over him like a wrap during the cold months and days.

Winter was tough here. Especially when Toothless, Hiccup's only source of heat until they made a fire, would leave to go for a hunt for food for them.

It's not like Hiccup could get another shirt. He didn't have material to make another one. Or just buy a new shirt. The last thing he wanted to do was ask those trappers for one. Hiccup growled at the idea.

Thus, he was left with his ratty pants. He had outgrown his boots, and lucky for him his pants were too big for him in the first place. He was also, semi, lucky that he was small at the moment. It may take awhile for him to grow, which inside he loved and hated the thought of being tiny. The thought of needing new clothes made him groan. Even though he was living with a dragon, he rather not run around naked.

The boy stared at the water for what seemed like hours were only a few minutes. Once the tiredness grew less, Hiccup was able to come out of his dream like state he was more aware of his surroundings.

He heard a rustling from in front of him as he looked up. He saw a Nadder come out of the trees. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Hiccup let out a yawn.

Tiredness took over more than fear as Hiccup got up, picked up the blanket, and turned to leave.

"_That's it"_

Hiccup tiredly blinked and looked back at the dragon.

"_Your suppose to fear me"_

"_Why?"_ One simple word left Hiccup mouth.

"_Because…." _The Nadder could not come of for a reason.

"_Look…"_ Hiccup turned back to the bird dragon. It was too early to deal with this.  
_"I know those savage men tortured and beat you. And I'm sorry that you had to go through all that. But not all humans are like that" _Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the dragon, like a challenge. _"Are all dragons mindless, killing, beasts?"_

The Nadder thought for a minute. The dragon tiled its head downward in shame. _"Some are"_

It hated those words that came out of its mouth. It was like putting humans and dragons on the same level. _"Are you like those other humans?"_

It did not take long for Hiccup to answer. _"No. And I will never be"_

xxxxxxx

When Toothless came back, he was shocked. The first thing he saw as his tiny human surrounded by other dragons. All of them looked at Hiccup with fascination as the boy told his tale of how he came to slave island and how he met Toothless and Dusty.

The Night Fury didn't know whether to be mad or annoyed. He walked closer to the group. He saw all the dragons turned to glare at him. It was as if they were protecting the small boy.

"_Guys" _Hiccup tried to calm the dragons. _"It's alright"_

To Hiccups words, all of the dragons settled down. Hiccup patted the Changewing on the head as the dragon began to purr.

It was as if something had changed that day.

xxxxxxxxx

After a few months, the dragons and Hiccup were like a family. They accepted Hiccup as one of their own.

Hiccup learned that each dragon was different and each had their own name. There was Sharpfiller the female Hobblegrunt that Hiccup patched up. Inferno male Monstrous Nightmare, Siren Gale the male Scouldren, Aqua Storm, the female Raincutter, Shifter, the male Changewing and youngest, and last was Stargrazer the female Nadder.

Each different with their own personality. They had fallen for the boy. Like Toothless, they each saw Hiccup as a brother. Hiccup would tell them stories of how Vikings sailed the water. How the earth was made. Each story more fascinating then the next.

It wasn't until one day when one of the dragons asked the question.

"_How come Hiccup doesn't hunt with you?" _ Asked Aqua Storm.

It was true that all new born hatchlings would stay in the nest until they were old enough to come with their parents and watch them hunt. But Hiccup was older than a new born. Thus, Hiccup should be out there, learning how to hunt and survive.

Of course Toothless did not want his brother to get hurt, but there would come a day when the young boy would have to hunt on his own. Hiccup could not just stand around and not be able to protect himself. If Stargrazer had attacked Hiccup that day, the boy would have been dead.

That's when all the dragons came to a decision. They had to train their human to fight not only animals…but dragons as well.


	6. Chapter 5

It had been two years since they had put young Hiccup and the rogue dragons inside the wilderness arena. Scourge and others men had come around to make sure that the boy was still alive or did not escape. But they were in for a big surprised at what was going on inside.

"How is our dragon boy doing?" Drago asked as they both walked by the large, wilderness like arena.

"Better than expected." Scourged shrugged his shoulders. "Who would have thought those rogue dragons would adopt the boy as their own."

"I've heard, from a few soldiers…that they've been fighting." Drago looked at Scourge for an answer.

Scourge knew the truth. That the rumors have gotten Drago's ears, and it even made the man himself venture towards the arena to see how the dragons and their boy were doing. "Yes, but not in the way you think. They fight like playmates or soldiers in training."

"It brings…..entertainment .. to the men"

Both Drago and Scourge had seen some of the men head towards the arena. When they came back, they talked about how fierce and clever the boy was fighting against the dragons. They wanted more fights. It was like an addiction that needed to be quenched.

"It's kind of like those roman warriors" Drago rubbed his chin in thought as he remembered the stories of the Romans.

"Gladiators" Scourge helped Drago with the word. "Slaves they would use to fight one another until one ended up dead."

"They fight lions, tigers, bulls, hyenas, jaguars, and other wild animals, correct?"

Scourge raised an eye-brow before he quickly got what Drago was saying. He didn't want to kill Hiccup. He wanted to use him and those rogue dragons as some sort of entertainment for them and the men.

They were like most people of the age. People loved the blood and war of a battle. They craved it like a dark sin that wants to see more violence. That's why when ever there was a fight going on somewhere, everyone would head towards it. That is why the coliseum was built in Rome. It was there to fill man's dark desire.

Plus, what else could you use those dragons for. They were used more for a training exercise for newbies. And they couldn't keep the dragon boy as some kind of pet. That would be dull and boring. That's why the idea of using the dragon boy as a gladiator brought glee to Scourge.

Scourge liked the idea, but one question still rung in his mind. He began to question Drago first. "You know he won't attack them unless struck first."

"What about that root you told me about?" Drago gave a dark smile to the one-eyed man.

"Ah! The dragon root." Scourge became smug at the thought of the dangerous root. Unlike dragon nip, this root would make dragon agitated and want to fight each other. Friend or foe the root was powerful enough to put the most stubbornness dragon into a tizzy. "Perfect"

XXXXXXXXX

In the arena, Hiccup and the dragons were having their usual afternoon. Hiccup was still tiny and string bean looking. Blame it on his runt of a body, he was small but he was more agile than the Changewing he had befriended. He used is size to his advantage. Just like the dragons had taught him. Hiccup was able to get out of more situations than most Vikings would just go straight in for the kill.

That is what Hiccup and Inferno were doing right now. Shirtless Hiccup and Monstrous Nightmare circled each other until the dragon charged. Hiccup used the rocks behind him as a leverage to get above the dragon head. Jumping onto the Nightmares head, he grabbed the horn and used all his strength to pin them to the ground.

Inferno was in a daze/stun motion. He looked like he was enjoying having his head pinned to the ground with his tongue sticking out. Hiccup rubbed his hand over the side of the dragons face in comfort.

"_Still can't believe you find that comfortable"_ From on top of the rocks stood the Nadder, Stargrazer.

"_What?"_ Inferno lifted his head off the ground and looked at the Nadder. _"It feels nice. And I like having my horns pinned to the ground"_

Hiccup patted the Monstrous Nightmare's neck. They then heard the sound of grunts and snarks. Looking up they saw that three of Drago's soldiers peeking over the side. This angered Inferno as he let out a blast of fire at the men.

The soldiers ducked in cover and the fire went over their heads. Looking at the three in shock, the soldiers quickly shuffled back.

Inferno snorted some smoke out of his nostrils in anger "_Humans_"

Hiccup patted the Nightmare's side. He too, hated those humans. Both the dragons and he knew Drago's men were watching them. They found enjoyment out of watching their fights. Even if it was just to train young Hiccup. He still hated the thought of them finding pleasure in it. He hoped to the dragon and Viking gods that they would meet their end very soon. But he never wished it by his hand.

"**Rumble**"

A large crackle was heard as the trio looked up into the sky. Dark clouds were gathering towards them. It would only be a matter of time before the storm would hit.

XXXXXXXXX

And a big storm it was. Heavy winds swept the grounds as the men struggled to walk and tie things down. Everything was in chaos at Drago's Fort.

"All that has happen and a Hurricane has to hit us!" Scourge yelled into the sky in frustration.

He was embarrassed that his men were everywhere but where they were supposed to be. It was total chaos as the men ran around in a panic. Scourge became more irritated by the minute. He then heard a roar sound as he looked towards the large arena. Focused on the arena, Scourge only slightly noticed Drago coming behind him.

"How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad" Scourge looked at Drago.

A few strains of Drago's braids blew in front of his face as he looked at the arena. "Put them in their cages"

Scourge watched Drago turned to leave before looking at his men. He saw the fear and shiver's of their bodies before one replied.

"The cages that we kept the rogues have been destroyed due some unfortunate events."

"We can't house them anywhere." The other looked at Scourge in wonder of what they should do.

Scourge thought for a minute before an idea popped into his head. "What about the other cages next to the Excermess"

Before the men could answer, Scourge could already guess by the men's faces that the cages were enough.

Scourge yelled over the railing to assemble some of the men, they were going to need all the help they could get.

XXXXXXXXXX

The seven dragon and Hiccup crowded each other. All trying to stay close and safe as they tried to protect each other from the storm. Hiccup held on tight to Toothless. All of them knew that the boy was so light he would probably fly away. That's why the dragons tried to make a wall around Hiccup so the wind would not knock the poor boy away.

"_What are we going to do?"_ Shifter asked.

"_I don't know"_ Toothless was at a lost. They could use the cave but it would be big enough to fit everyone.

"**Crack"**

Lighting illuminated the sky as a lighting bolt struck down and hit one of the trees. Luckily, it did not catch fire. However, it did fall down near the Nadder.

Stargrazer squawked as she got away just in time "_We can't stay out here"_

They all tried to think of something, but their thoughts were interrupted when the sound of gates opening were heard.

"_Now what?"_ Hiccup could not believe those men thought it would be a good time to feed them.

But they were met with something different. Out of the woods came twenty men. They were lead by the torturous trainer, Scourge himself. All had in their hands were ropes, shields, pipes and, nets. All armed and ready.

The dragons growled in anger at the men. They did not know what they had planned for them but did not want to go anywhere with them. The dragons puffed up in anger as they hissed at the men.

"Get'em"

It was all soon chaos as both dragons and humans fought. Nets and ropes were thrown as the dragons tried to dodge them. Fire was shot as the sky was lit up by thunder and lighting.

Hiccup could not bare to see his family be caught. Breaking away from Toothless, Hiccup rushed forward as he pushed one of the men holding a pipe. The trappers did not except that for he lost his footing and missed the Hobblegrunt. Angry by this, he went after the boy.

Remembered his training, Hiccup dodged the man by using it legs to jump up and kick the man in the face. The trapper stumbled back a bit, but once Hiccup saw the man's feet land on the rope some one left behind on the ground, he gave it a hard yank. The man tumbled backwards as he fell on his back.

A small victory for the boy, but was short lived when he felt himself be pushed. Hiccup looked to see Shifter get struck in the neck by a dart. He watched as the Changewing fell to the floor in a huff.

Angered by this, Hiccup ran towards the trapper with the pipe to his lips. He was only stopped when a rope was lassoed around him drawing his arms to his body. Hiccup tried to pull away but was pulled backwards because of his small weight.

Hiccup fell onto his back hard. His head clunked to the earth as he became dizzy. Looking to his side, Hiccup saw Toothless run towards him before getting a net placed on him.

Drops of rain began to fall on the losing battle ground. Hiccup's eyes began to close as the last thing he saw was Toothless yelling to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up with his head pounding, Hiccup reached to find the pain but was met with a bandage. Feeling around, he found out that the bandage was wrapped around his head.

"_You got a nasty bump on your head"_

Hiccup looked to the source to see that it belonged to his beloved grandfather dragon, Dusty. He missed the dragon and was glad to see him.

The old dragon looked different, his once brown scales were darker and his beard/hair was turning ivory white. It was odd, but it could only clarify to Hiccup that they had been gone for a long time.

Hiccup also noticed that he had a new shirt and pants on, which meant those trappers had given him new clothes. It was nice to be covered, but still felt disgusted at the thought of those men touching him.

A lick to the side of his head brought Hiccup out of his thoughts. Looking up, he could see that he was in Toothless arms; he petted the dragon's head in reassurance.

"**BANG!"**

The ground began to shake from the boom of thunder that even made the doors rattle as lighting lit up from under the doors. Rain hit the ceiling above them as they could hear the water hit the ground harshly. It was ruthless storm out there, which led to the group of dragons and boy to be force to stay in their cages for a long time.

Hiccup turned then his head when he heard the sound of whimpering. Looking over, he saw Shifter curled up in the corner of his cage, scared. Hiccup slowly got up, very wobbly due to his head injury, and with the support of Toothless, they walked over to the side of the cage.

They both sat down as Hiccup ran his fingers along the dragon's backside. _"It's okay. It's just Thor teaching those barbarians a lesson."_

"_Thor?"_ Shifter looked up from behind his claws.

"_Yes, the god of thunder"_ Hiccup began to tell the tale of the great Viking god of thunder.

It calmed everyone's nerves and relieved them of the stress of what was going on outside. It was a nice moment to escape from reality.

XXXXXXXX

Locked up for many days inside the barricade. Too many in fact, that Hiccup was unable to count the days due to the fact that he had no sun or window as evidence to show day had change to night. When the storm had finally passed, they were met with a rude awakening.

A loud bang was heard from their cages as they looked up to see Scourge along with trappers and soldiers in front of them. Inferno gave a growl at the men, but received a growl back from Scourge.

Scourge did not look happy. Anger and stressed were shown on his face and on his body was scars and scraps. Either they were from fixing the fort up from the storm or something worse. They prayed it be the other.

"Get the dragon ready" Scourge barked at two of his men.

The two trappers opened the cage to the Monstrous Nightmare. Inferno growled as he moved backwards and away from the trappers. Rearing his head back, Inferno set the ground a blaze. The trappers jumped out of the way as they launched two ropes.

One went over the Nightmare's mouth as the other over the neck. The dragon tried to struggle, but was pulled out of the cage.

Hiccup watched as his friend/brother pulled desperately against his bond. His attention was caught started when the door to both his and Toothless swung open.

Looking at the doorway, they saw Scourge walk in. He grabbed a hold of Hiccup's wrist. Out of Instinct, Hiccup kicked Scourge in the jaw. The torturer staggered back a little, grabbing his jaw and rubbed it. "You wan to play rough, boy? Get him"

The men rushed towards Hiccup with ropes, spears, and shields. The one man pointed the spear towards Toothless. The Night Fury launched some plasma shots at the men but the shots met the men's shields. A rope was wrapped around Toothless's muzzle as the man felt the dragon pull with great force.

Hiccup's attention was too focused on Toothless that he did not realize that he as well was also in trouble until Scourge grabbed him. The boys arms pinned to his side, Scrouge had wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist. Struggling with all his might, he bit down hard on the man's arm. Sadly, Hiccup's teeth met with leather and could not get into the torturer's flesh.

Still the boy kicked, as Scourge dragged him out of the cell and away from Toothless. Toothless saw the torturer take his precious brother away and he tried desperately, with all his might, to get to him. But once he had gotten away from the trappers, he met with the cage's iron door. Blasting plasma at his cage, Toothless tried to get to Hiccup.

It was not only Toothless, but all the other dragons as well banged and fire at their cages to get to Hiccup. They could only watch as the iron/wood door slam shut with Hiccup on the other side of it.

xxxxxxx

Hiccup was dragged down the hallway and into some sort of room. Shoved in, Hiccup flopped to the floor with a thud. Getting back up right when the door slammed shut, Hiccup got back to his feet as he charged at the torturer.

But was halted, when Hiccup was grabbed by his shoulder by two pairs of hands. The dragged him over to some chains that hung from the ceiling and some were on the floor.

Spreading him wide and straight. Hiccup had only a little bit to wiggle. His dragon instinct kicking in big time for he growled and but at only man who came close to him.

"Feisty isn't he?" One of the men made a snarky comment.

"Well, he better save some of that energy for what comes next" Scourge watched over to one of the tables and took a few things and it to one of the men. "Get him ready"

XXXXXXXX

The screams and shouts of the crowd lit up the fighting arena. Soldiers, trappers, and men all screamed for blood. They wanted to fight.

Pushed out the gates, Hiccup was dressed in his usual green shirt and brown pants. Added to him was a brown leather chest plate and dark fingerless gloves with an armband around his right arm. He had boots back on his feet and they felt light and springy. He looked like a Viking gladiator.

The boy looked out onto the arena to see nothing but stone walls and floor with an iron cage above. Hiccup could swear it looked just like the killing arena back at Berk. All the men were shouting at him to "Kill! Destroy! Fight!"

Hiccup looked around in fear and awe. He was alone and did not know what to do.

Hiccup looked up into the crowd until he spotted him. He watched as saw the man who put him here stood up from his throne.

Drago Bludvist silenced the crowd. "Bring out the Dragon!"

The crowd roared as Hiccup turned to see the iron gates open up. Out shot Inferno, on fire and angry. He came to a halt when he looked at Hiccup. The fire dimmed from his body and Inferno came closer to the boy confused as to what was going on.

Hiccup watched as the Nightmare came closer. But when Inferno stopped, he knew something was wrong. Monstrous Nightmare shook his head like he smelled something awful. Then his pupils turned slit as he looked at Hiccup with a crazy expression.

"_RUN"_

Hiccup leaped out of the way as a blast of fire came at him. Dodging the blast, Hiccup tried to get away. He did not know why Inferno was acting like this. The dragon ran after the boy like Ragnarok was after him.

Hiccup could only barely hear his thoughts as he tried to think of a plan. His only thoughts were that he had to protect himself. He had to fight Inferno.

Jumping out of the way of Inferno's bite, Hiccup jumped onto Inferno's neck. He tried to get to the dragon's horns, but the Nightmare roared in anger as the dragon tried to set himself on fire.

'_All out, that's good'_ Hiccup thought as he tried to grab for the horns again.

Successfully clenching the horn with his hand, Hiccup had to figure something out. He had to stun Inferno. Like the dragon's head taught him. That's even the most stubbornness dragons will not back down.

Hiccup decided to use the horn method that Inferno liked so much. It was effective and stunned the Monstrous Nightmare for a moment. He swung himself in front of the dragon face as he planted his feet on Inferno's nose. He was about to toss the head when Hiccup felt his back ram into the wall.

The crowd ewwed as some squinted their body and eyes. They watched in silence and thought the boy was finished. They only became surprised when the Monstrous Nightmare's face was pushed away from the wall.

Hiccup used his legs to push himself off the wall. Using all of his strength, Hiccup tossed Inferno's head onto the ground.

Jut like in the forest, Inferno was in a daze. Hiccup smiled happily as he petted the dragon's head.

"KILL! KILL! KILL!"

Hiccup looked up at the crowd. Hatred in his eyes as he turned to look at Drago. Their eyes met as Drago could see that the boy was saying _**'I will never be like you'**_. Drago smirked as this. The Persian when he raised his arms. And shouted "Send in the next"

The gates opened once again as Hiccup turned to look to see who was coming through. Aqua Storm ran through as she gave a mighty roar.

Hiccup shoulder sagged as he looked at the Raincutter. "Shit"


	7. Chapter 6

**(Authors note: If you are looking or learning about the maps from any of the time periods. I am sorry to say, please toss them out of your minds. While trying to write this story I've tried using those maps as well. Sadly they do not follow any of the places or guide lines I am using in this story. So just read the story as if it has its own map and mixture of time periods. **

**Also, some things may be changed from the TV show and movies to work out the kinks in this story**

**Thank you)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a month since Drago's and Scourge's first attempt with their new Dragon boy gladiator. And it was going splendidly. They tried doing it as a special event. Can't make it all the time since it would distract Drago's warriors from their original purpose. They had to make sure Drago's territory stayed Drago's territory. And that meant conquering and taking out anyone who opposed them.

That's why they held it on a certain days, which got the crowd wild and happy. All was going to plan. But soon it became boring. Ideas of adding in new dragons got to their heads. Thus the constant chats with Essos. Drago did not want to use up all his money on buying dragons from the island. That's why he came up with a cheaper way. They had trappers at their disposal and told them to go out and collect every dragon they could find for his dragon army as well as rogues for the fighting arena.

Drago thoughts drifted off as he looked at the fighting arena. It had been another fine day of watching Hiccup fight. It was closing time and of course, the men were having a hard time putting Hiccup back in his cage. He looked over at the side bars above the cage to see Scourge watching the whole thing take place.

"How are things going?" Drago was walking next to Scourge.

Scourge looked over the bars as he had his elbows on them. "He's fast, quick and dangerous." Scourge loved how their feral child acted like an animal.

The boy may not look it, but he was definitely smart. Scourge knew that Hiccup was just playing dumb. While the other men thought of him as a wild animal, Scourge knew that the boy was smarter than he let on. He could understand the words that came of him and the other men's mouth.

They both watched as a few of Scourge's trappers tried to wrangle him back into his cage with the Night Fury. So far, Hiccup was proving to be difficult. He would jump over or under the men. He would also toss the men over his shoulder like they were nothing. Hiccup was still runt size, but he could fight a man ten times his size like nothing.

Either it was due to fighting with the dragons or Drago's men that made the boy stronger and faster. But the boy was not human. It was like he was fused with the power of a dragon inside a boy body. It would be a shame if he was the only one of his kind.

Watching the boy with interested, Drago began to form an idea. "I've heard rumors….from the other men?"

"That the other Warlords have their own Dragon Humans" Scourge knew what Drago was talking about.

When the merchants who had visited their shores came and saw seen Hiccup fight, he must have told others about him. Of how their dragon boy fought against dragons like they were his own play things. How he could toss a dragon down or strangle the beast until it became unconscious.

And because of all that talk, word must have gotten to the slave traders ears. Thoughts of selling feral Dragon Children to hungry entertainers must have sprung into their little heads. That must be how the other warlords must have gotten their Dragon Children.

Other Warlords, like Drago himself, ruled over their own territories. Each set up house in different regions. Drago ruled the North, while the others ruled the South, East, West, and Center. They housed people from soldiers/warriors to the criminally insane.

"How many are there?" Drago knew that Scourge was at the top of every rumor that past by the men's lips and these shores.

"Last I've heard, it was five. One owned by those Amazons. One owned by the Gelehrte. One is owned by the small minded Gadar. And two are owned by the rulers of the City of Thieves. Heard they had twins''

"Interesting" Drago watched as Hiccup was lassoed by his black and blue, bruised and bloody trapper.

The boy snarled at the man before he twirled the rope. It wrapped around the man's wrist before Hiccup gave the man a big pull. The man, in surprised, fell to the ground face first.

"He probably be a great match for those other Dragon Children." Drago watched in amusement.

"I love to see that'' Scourge loved the idea of having a all out Dragon Human fight. "Do you think they'll go for it?"

"I'll send a message to each of them. You never know, they might just find this pleasurable as us" Drago began to walk away. "Go and show those men how it's done"

Scourge watched his leader leave before he gave a hefty sigh and turned his attention back to the arena. Walking around the railing, Scourge made his way to the entrance.

XXXXXXXXX

A year had passed and Hiccup had reached the age of a teenager. At least that's what he thought. Still small, but he was smart and deadly. The only thing that was extremely different about him, was that he would have a few mood swing problems. Dusty told him that it was something with hormones. Hiccup had no idea what that meant but he did feel agitated sometimes. He would have to apologies to Toothless and the other dragons whenever he got angry at them for asking '_what's the matter._'

But one good thing that came out of it was that Hiccup was able to take out all his frustration on those Slavic soldiers. He definitely showed those soldiers a thing or two back in the arena. Black blue they were after he got through with them. They even had to get that dirt bag Scourge to help them out.

That was another thing, the fighting arena. They would put dragon and Hiccup in a confine space and force them to duel each other with their life on the line. Of course Hiccup would never kill a dragon. No, he would never kill one of is friends/family. They had taken care and raised him since he was small. He would rather die than kill them.

But they were okay with that. The crowd loved to see Hiccup fight a dragon tooth and claw until Hiccup stun the dragon and left the beast laying on the floor as if it were dead.

That's when Hiccup found out about the evil root called 'dragon root'. It was the root that drove Inferno to insanity and forced the Monstrous Nightmare to fight Hiccup. All the dragons were put under the dastardly root.

All except for one, Toothless was the only dragon who was able to not fall under the root's spell. Hiccup didn't know if it was because of his special bond with the Night Fury or that a Night Fury was just a top class dragon. Hiccup was just happy that he did not have to fight his brother.

But the Persian/Slavic men did not like that. It was only Drago and Scourge who found it interesting. They would use Toothless as a partner in the fights with Hiccup. The two would have to fight against two, sometimes three dragons. It was tough but Hiccup was able to make it through thank to Toothless.

But, Hiccup had a feeling that the most difficult part was yet to come. For the past few days, Hiccup would hear whispers and rumors about how a new arena was going to be built. Bigger, better and more entertaining to please the masses.

Also, that there was something about fighting other humans. Hiccup would have none of that. Even if he had to fight dragons, he would never attack a human, except Drago's men. But Hiccup had a feeling that was all going to change.

He remembered how he would hear the snide comments and whispers from Scourge of how Hiccup was lagging. But it wasn't tiredness, no Hiccup wanted to bring boredom to the men. If they found it boring then the fighting would stop. He hoped. But fear of what Scourge would have next for the Viking gladiator brought shivers down his spine.

His thoughts were answered when he heard the slamming open of doors to see Scourge standing there with three men.

"You going to behave, or do we have to do this the fun way"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Again Hiccup was chained up and staring at Scourge's back, bored. He was already wearing his gladiator outfit and was waiting for them to drag him away. And off he would go to fight another one of his friends. But instead he was just standing here waiting for Scourge to finish with whatever he was doing.

The torturous fumble with something on the table before he turned to look at Hiccup. In his hands was an odd looking helmet that you would see worn on a Viking from Gjermundbu or even Gotland. Warrior Viking wore these helmets to scare off the enemy and protect themselves from danger.

Hiccup had only seen one once. Back on Berk, in his father's room is where he had seen it last. Stoick told young Hiccup that it belonged to his great grandfather. It was odd yet fascinating to see one up close. But it still raised an eyebrow at why the torturous was showing him this.

"Fascinating, isn't it." Scourge held the helmet out and in front of Hiccup like a trophy. "One of a kind and made especially for you."

Two trappers grabbed Hiccup's head as the boy began to panic.

"Don't worry" Scourge placed the helmet on top of Hiccup head as the boy tried to struggle to get it off. "It will a be clear soon"

Hiccup smelt something odd about the helmet. It made him feel weird. He felt like his mind was on fire. His head buzzed as he felt more agitated than usual. Hiccup began to fight against his bonds as he tried to get to the trappers.

"Feel like ripping me apart, don't ya" Scourge watched in amusement as the boy tried to get to them. "It's call 'polveri gladiatore'. Also known as Gladiator dust." Smiling in glee, Scourge was happy to see the dust working. "This will get you to fight. And may be...even kill"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd screamed and cheered as both Drago's army and merchants had come to see the fight. First it was just a couple of dragons tussled and fighting against one another until one dragon dropped. No one was killed, thank the dragon gods, but they still came back bloody and broken boned. It got the crowd's blood pumping before the main event.

Drago was sitting on his throne watching it all unfold, to his right stood Scourge. "I got word from the others"

"Really" Scourge looked at Drago with interest. "What did they say?"

"They all like the idea." Drago watched as one dragon bit into the other neck. "We are going to have the Amazonians coming here next week."

"That fast" Scourge thought about their new arena.

The new one was bigger. Not as big as those roman coliseums but big enough to add obstacles such as rock piles and dirt. A tall iron cage above and accompany with huge stands for the more people to come and watch. And last were boxes that held nobility or other rich people. Then there was the largest box, the imperial box. The box was for Drago and his other Warlords.

It was the perfect spot to see all the action and was a _perfect opportunity _to get to know the other Warlords. Time to talk and plan, to make allies and destroy others.

Their thoughts were interrupted when a low hornlike sound rang through the arena. It meant the match had ended and the big event was next. One of the dragons hobbled away bloody and bruised while the other was carried out on the back of two armored Thunderclaws.

Drago stood of from his throne to announce the next challenge. "People of Ryvvendar. I bring you our very own Dragon Human, Hiccup!"

xxxxxx

The crowd cheered in glee.

Hiccup was pushed into the arena. Helmet still places on his head, he was still agitated. Similar to a rabid animal has a bad case of rabies.

The poor boy felt like his head was going to explode any minute. He wanted to fight.

He wanted to kill.

Because of the helmet, Hiccup had to continuously breathe in the drug. It began to consume his mind more and more. When he heard the sound of gates opening, he turned to look and saw Stargrazer, his Nadder sister, run out.

Craziness in her eyes as well. This was going to be a bloody battle.

xxxxx

The crowd watched as Hiccup jumped over the Nadder and grabbed her tail. She flung him hard and fast. But the boy was quick on his feet. He hit the wall, feet first, and used his knees to push off and fly at the Nadder. He grabbed her muzzle and the Nadder staggered back as she tried to get boy off.

Moving in an upper motion, Hiccup pulled the head toward the dragon's body. Trying to open her mouth, all Stargrazer could do was to blow out smoke through her nostrils. Angry by this, she instead used her tail to whack Hiccup off her face.

Seeing that coming, Hiccup brought the head down and forced it to hit the ground. The Nadder became dazed as she tried to get up. She was met with a foot on her head and looked up to see the masked man's face.

That's when is came to Hiccup. Looking into his sister's eyes, he saw the fear and distress.

What was he doing? He was not like Drago or his barbaric people. He was a dragon boy. And he will do not part in killing for their pleasure.

xxx

Drago stared at the two as he listen to the crowd cry 'kill'. So far the fight had gone splendidly. But now the boy had stopped before he could even deliver the final blow.

"He's not going to do it"

Drago looked at his companion and knew he was right. But somewhere inside it brought delight to him to see that this Hiccup could fight off the most powerful of drugs. It was used in most battle and fighting rings as a way to get even the most scared and stubborn humans to fight like animals against each other. "Bring out the next Dragon"

Scourge did not question his leader, but raised his arm to send out a signal.

xxxx

Hiccup huffed as he tried to keep his mind straight. The drug was powerful and anytime he could slip back into Berserk mode. He had to concentrate, not only on the match but he had to make sure the drug did not drive him to kill.

Hiccup guessed this was consequence for not giving them a worthy fight. If he wasn't going to fight they would make him fight. Hiccup guessed this was the solution. He just hoped it wouldn't be his downfall right now.

He took his foot off Stargrazer's face, as she ran out of the arena. Hiccup watched as the next dragon made its way in.

xxx

People became quiet as they waited for the next challenge. So far they saw nothing and began to question.

"Where's the next dragon?"

"Is something wrong?"

The crowd soon became restless as everyone began to yell and shout. They wanted another fight and they wanted it now.

One of them men did something very stupid as to lean over near the bars. Trying to get a better look, he only had a few short seconds before he was attacked by green acid. Shocked by this, everyone looked inside the cage as they tried to find out where it had come from.

xxx

Hiccup on the other hand, knew that it must have been Shifter. A Changewing can blend in to any surrounding. This is the first time they used him. He always thought that they wanted people to see the battle not watch one boy fight against his imaginary acid spitting dragon. But he guessed that Scourge was upping his game.

Hiccup walked backwards toward the center of the ring. He looked from all different directions to find out where Shifter could be. If the dust wasn't messing with his mind so much, it would have been much easier to find the camouflage dragon.

Hiccup had only a short time to dodge when a shot of acid flew at him. Jumping back he was able to pin point where Shifter could be. Racing towards the dragon, Hiccup sprinted after him as Shifter scampered on the wall.

Like a lizards, the dragon clung to the wall like a gecko. Shifter only stopped when he didn't hear the boy behind him. Looking around, the dragon revealed himself as he looked around.

The crowd a gasped as if it was their first time looking at the beast.

Shifter couldn't be bothered by that. He needed to find Hiccup. He had to take him out. The surge from the dragon root made him want to kill the boy. Inside, Shifter didn't want to.

Looking around he saw no sign. It was too late when he heard the sound from above to look up to see Hiccup let go of the bars from above. He landed on the Changewing and caused the dragon to scurry off. Hiccup held onto the dragon's whiskery vines as tight as he could. But the dragon was in full panic mode as it tried to get Hiccup off.

The boy was left with not choice but to jump off the dragon and plant his feet on the ground. Still having a hold of the whiskers, Hiccup tried to pulled the dragon down to the ground. The dragon's feet dethatched itself from the wall as Shifter fell side ways and onto the ground.

In pain the dragon looked up in begging-ness. The dragon was pleaded for his life. Hiccup put a hand on the dragon's snout in reassurance that everything would be fine.

XXXXXX

It had been a few hours after the fight and everyone had exited the arena. Some men were cleaning it up while a few tried to get those left over spikes out of the wall. On the outside soldier were putting away supplies, practicing, or keeping watch for intruders or enemies.

While inside Drago's head courtiers, Drago, Scourge, along with a few men on stand by, were engrossed in their conversation.

"Quiet the fight, wouldn't you say" Scourge sat down in one chairs and prompted his feet up. "The Gladiator Dust worked perfectly. Well…except for the whole not killing the dragon part."

"I want you to use it for certain times." Drago was pouring a bottle of wine into a goblet.

"Right, wouldn't want to get him too used to the drug" That's when Scourge got the idea. He put his feet flat on the floor as he put his elbows on his knees and his head on his knuckles. "But you have something else in mind."

"Do remember when I told you the Amazonians were coming?" Drago swirled a little bit of wine in his cup before giving it a taste.

"You mean Queen and her she-man warriors?" Slouching back in his chair, Scourge did not like where this was going.

"We have discussed a mutual agreement to have our Dragon Children fight against each other." Finding the wine to his satisfaction, he poured more into the cup until it was half full.

"And we don't need the Drug to make him fight because?" Scourge raised and eyebrow at Drago in question.

"Unlike us, the amazons have already put their Dragon Child against other human warriors. Their Dragon Child has won them all. But I don't want a human versus human fight. I want dragon and human vs dragon and human" Drago looked at the red liquid in cruelty before taking a big sip.

The men looked at each other in confusion but Scourge got the idea. They had already seen Hiccup fight along side the Night Fury. They were a perfect team when it came to fighting against not only the other dragons but his men as well.

Imagine what they could do if they put them against those amazons'.

"I'm guessing the rest will be attending soon?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, but I want them to fight before they meet. You know, so they don't become too chummy"

Scourge was confused "You want to put them together in….."

"Well we can't just lend out every stable. Where would I put my weapons and army" Drago watched Scourge get up and about to leave. "By the way"

Scourge turned to his leader with a brood expression.

"You'll be helping out Miss Alkaia" Drago smiled at Scourge as he knew it brought the man displeasure.

Scourge wanted to whack his head against the door until he lost subconscious.

"Who's Miss Alkaia?" Whispered one of the soldiers.

"She's the amazon's general and animal trainer. It says she can tame anything and anyone. She and Scourge having been in a hating match with each other since the dawn of time." The soldier let out a breath of air in exhaustion at the thought. "My friend, we're in for a crazy month"


	8. Chapter 7

Large, elegant ships had come into Ryvvendar's harbor. They held the power of hundreds of powerful Amazonian women. Elegant and beautiful women who could snap you neck like it was a simple olive branch. Most men did not venture in to Amazon territory. Stories of how men would be turned to slaves or killed on site scared the men into a deep shudder at the thought. Rumors also ran about how they were a strong female tribe. They had taken over the south with only their arrows and swords.

Unlike Drago's army of Dragon, these women used horses to fight in battle. They did have their own dragons where they were from, but they rather use the "female" dragon as entertainment and slaughtering "male" dragons as an initiation into their tribe.

That's why it was a very surprise the leader of the female tribe would even step on to this horrid fortress island of men. But the queen had grown to admire Drago. Not as a lover would but as a higher power hungry leader. And a demented leader at that.

When Queen Myrrna heard about how Drago had required a Dragon Child, she had to have one of her own. And of course she trained her own to be a fighter. To be just as ruthless as Drago's and more. That's why she except the invitation to see which one of their Dragon Children would be the strongest. In the beginning it may have been pride, but now…it could be more.

xxx

The men stared at the gorgeous women that walk gracefully onto their docks. The rumors were true about the women. They were beautiful women, skin as white as ivory or tan as sand from the Arabian Desert. They carried with them bows and arrows, along with swords and shields.

Of course these men have seen shield maidens from other Viking tribes but these were dressed in either leather or in the finest linen and silk. It showed off their figure and made the men's eyes widen and mouths drool.

"Don't get cocky." From behind a group of men was Scourge, leaning against one of the poles. "They snap you dick off before you get a chance to touch her"

The men shuddered at the thought. They were startled when a stunning black haired, woman came up to them. They began to part as she made her way through them and towards Scourge. When she stopped and stared at the trainer, the men could feel the air become thick and tense.

"Scourge" She said in a nonchalant tone.

"Alkaia" Scourge's eyes began to squint as he looked at her.

They stayed that way for quiet a while. It wasn't until Scourge got off the pole that they walked off.

The men stared for the longest time. They had feeling that those two had much more going on. They didn't know if they should be afraid for themselves….or others.

XXXXXXXX

It had been hours since those trappers had left them to eat their breakfast. Hiccup knew that today was going to be another fighting day by the way everyone acted. Restless and excitement filled the men as they gossiped about what was going on.

Hiccup understood that there was going to be something special happening today and was curious to see what. He just hoped he wasn't going to take anymore of the Gladiator Dust. It made him sick to think about how the drug made him deranged and forced to fight.

Looking through the bars and at the door, Hiccup waited. He rested his body on Toothless as he petted the dragon's head.

Dusty was in the next cage over sleeping. Poor dragon. He was getting old as his skin had become darker. His body would ache and creek while his muscle became sore. Hiccup thought it must be because Dusty was in a cage. But Dusty would just smile and say everything was alright.

Hiccup smiled at the sleeping dragon but was short lived when the doors banged open. The loud sound blasted through the room could only mean that there were a lot of people outside.

To Hiccup, it reminded him of home. At the market, there would be dozens of people out and about. Shouting words for trading money or supplies for weapon and foods. But Hiccup knew that this was no market.

Those people where here to see a fight. Hiccup saw that every time he stepped into the arena, he could see more and more people added to the crowd. It disturbed and made Hiccup growl at the idea. He hated how those people thought of him and the dragons as some sort of entertainment to please them.

The click of a key could be heard as the two looked up at the men in front of them.

"Both of you… get up"

That surprised Hiccup and Toothless. Usual it would be one or the other. Sometime occasional both of them but that was once in a blue moon. They slowly got to their feet as they made they're way to the door. They watched the men hold onto either the hilt of their sword or a hand on the blow dart.

Hiccup did not feel like fighting them. He just rolled his eyes as he kept one hand on Toothless as they the made they're way out.

XXXXXXXX

Mask still on, Hiccup was led towards the new Arena. He and Toothless were put into what they thought would be the entrance to the arena but it was just another cage that looked out into it. The bar door closed behind them as they watched Scourge with a few other men leave.

"Don't get to comfortable" Scourge walked away as he went to go meet up with the other female trainer. "You'll be fighting real soon."

Curious as to what he meant, Hiccup's thoughts were answered when he heard the sound of a horn. Looking through the bars, he saw rocks, dirt, and boulders. Above them was the crowd and in the middle was Drago with some kind of warrior queen next to him.

Drago stood up and announced "Welcome my warriors and friends, to our new Arena!"

The crowd shouted in glee as they stomped their feet.

"We are gathered here today not only to watch a brilliant fight, but to welcome of allies, the Amazonians, into our home and to bring us a challenger." Drago waited till the crowd settled down before he continued. "We will now see if their Dragon Child can stand up to the power of ours"

The crowd was eating it up. They were all so excited and even in the back people were placing bet and wages on the fights.

"But now, we will watch our dragons fight against theirs." He listened to the crowd whine and booed but it only brought a smile to his face. "Don't worry, I know how you feel. I, as well, want to see them fight. And don't you worry. Once our other allies come, we will have them fight for a long time."

The crowd roared again as they knew that other ships were coming and they couldn't wait to see it all.

"Bring out the dragons" He raised his arm to signal them to open the gates.

Out came Inferno with another dragon, a Tide Glider. The fought fire and water as the heat of the battle raged on.

Drago sat in his seat as Queen Myrrna clapped her hands. "Nice words"

Drago lifted his cup as he shrugged his shoulders at the compliment.

Xxxxx

Down below, Hiccup sat on the ground with Toothless's head in his arms. The Night Fury had wrapped his body around the boy in protection. Hiccup petted Toothless in assurance that he was fine.

No one couldn't tell how Hiccup was feeling from behind his mask. Scourge had order him to leave his mask on or the Fury would be getting a lashing. And Hiccup would be forced to stand there and watch. The boy had no idea why it was so important that Hiccup keep the mask on, but he was glad that it wasn't filled with any of that Gladiator Dust.

The 'oohh' from the crowd brought Hiccup out of his thoughts as he watched the Tide Glider collapse. Inferno was victor as he was shoved out. In came the new dragons as it continued on for five more matches.

Drago's words rung through the boy's head as Hiccup just wondered what they had in store for them.

Xxxxx

It was finally Toothless and Hiccup turned. The bar on their cages opened up for them to step inside the arena. Hiccup and Toothless looked around. They were in defense mode and ready in case of any attack by their opponent.

Drago stood from his chair as he shouted. "Now…The match you all have been waiting for!" The crowd roared in excitement as Drago turned to look at them "Let's see who is stronger"

Hiccup had no idea what Drago was getting at but it was short lived when a blue and yellow Nadder sprang out of nowhere and attacked Toothless. The Fury launched a plasma blast at the bird-like dragon as it began to steer Toothless away from Hiccup.

Hiccup was about to go help his brother, when he got grabbed by a masked figure. Having no time a try and get to Toothless. He instead tried to get out of its hold as he pushed the figure off and over his shoulder. The figure back flipped as it landed on its feet.

Hiccup could feel a smug grin that laid behind that silver wooden mask. It just made Hiccup angrier and agitated towards the mask figure.

He had little time to analyze his opponent when it came at him again. Launching its foot towards his face, Hiccup had little time to guard himself. He received a kick in the face. Thank the Gods he had the mask on. He would have gotten a nice shiner from that kick.

It kicked again and Hiccup grabbed the foot this time and elbowed the figure in the face. It became startled but came right back with a punch.

Both tussled for a bit before the figure jumped onto Hiccup's back. He was going to toss the figure off again and grabbed the head. Just the same for the figure, that when Hiccup tossed it, both masks came off.

Gasping in some air, he tossed the silver mask to the side as he was about to run at the figure. But when he looked up, he met with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She was taller than him, at least by an inch or two. She had long blond hair that was placed in a braid. A leather band around her forehead that match her tan brown shirt. Her top looked to be a banged blue and white. She had two silver armor bands on her shoulder and two on her wrist. She looked at Hiccup more annoyed as she through his helmet to the ground and brought he hands up to whistle.

The Nadder shot over the rocks as the girl climbed onto its back. Hiccup was brought back as he too called for Toothless. Letting out a large roar, the Night Fury bounded towards him. Grabbing a hold of him, Hiccup leapt onto the dragon's back.

They dashed after as the two as they both ran around the arena from bottom to along the walls. The Nadder stopped as it turned to launch its magnesium fire at them. Toothless recoiled as he too fired a blast of plasma.

The crowd was eating it up. Shouts and screams were heard from both male and female sides as they wanted more and more.

The Deadly Nadder ran off again as the Night Fury was right behind it. The birdlike dragon came to an abrupt stop before it turned and fired its tail spikes. Toothless backed off as he dodged the spikes. Hiccup had only a short time to notice that the back of the Nadder was empty. That's when he heard the sound of pebbles falling, did he look up to see her coming towards him.

Grabbing a hold of Hiccup's shoulder, she through him off the Night Fury and onto the ground with her on top of him. Hiccup tried to get her off but she was tougher than she looked. Struggling to get her off, he used his lower body to push her off him. She went soaring over his body and onto the ground behind him. Their heads were only five inches apart and they could hear the huffing a puffing of their breaths.

Hiccup looked behind him to see that she was looking at him. Neither got up as they waited. When the sound of something falling made them turn to see that Toothless had beaten the Nadder. He had his paw on top of the dragon's neck before giving a mighty roar, telling the Nadder to stay down.

Hiccup waited for the female to get up and attack him but she stayed on the ground as well.

The sound of cheers roared as he looked up at Drago. He saw him get up and speak to the people. "It looks like the match as ended. I declare the match a tie"

Hiccup thought he could see a smug smile on the man's face. But heard the door open as he slowly got up. He did not need any help getting up from those armored dragons or men. If they even thought of touching him, there be hel to pay. Toothless bounded over to him as Hiccup grabbed the Fury's side to walk out.

He looked over at the girl and saw her get up with ease and was next to her Nadder. Toothless shook his head as he knew the look of a love struck teen.

XXXXXXXXX

Inside the cages Hiccup and Toothless laid down. Toothless was licking the wounds he had received from the Nadder as Hiccup thought about the match.

He did not know why but he felt something towards the girl. She was something he had never seen before. And that's coming from a boy who has only been around dragons and men.

But it wasn't that. It was more like something tugging at his heart and him wanting to know more about her. She was very skilled with her Nadder and could put up a fight. In his village, she would have been head of the academy for killing dragons. The perfect child that would belong to Stoick the Vast.

Even though he thought about his father, Hiccup was more brought back to what Drago said. Dragon Children. Were there more like him? He did and didn't want to know. Even though the dragons were a safe haven for Hiccup. He did not wish this life style on anyone.

Even though it was better than being a slave, Hiccup would rather be safe at home far away from this place. Hiccup did wonder what it would have been like if Toothless and Hiccup had met under different circumstances. Would they still be friends?

Hiccup was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the doors open. In came a few men along with those weird female warriors. He saw them dragging the Nadder inside along with the girl, who had her hands cuffed from behind her back.

Angry she was, she kept on kicking the warriors away as she dodged their poles. She dodged one of the men as she jumped over him with her feet touching his back. The trainer fell to the ground, flat on his face.

Hiccup watched as she took them down like they were nothing. He would have trouble putting up a fight after every match. But it seemed to her that she didn't care. She was not going anywhere with them and she would fight tooth and nail to keep it that way.

"SNAP!"

A crackle was heard as the girl looked up to see the dark hair lady. Whip in her hand, the woman looked at the girl as if she dared to try and take her. The girl snarled at the woman as she crouched down to pounce.

Once she did, the woman dodged her as she grabbed the girl's binds. Giving her a shoved, the girl fell into the open cage and landed on the ground with a thump. The Nadder raced in after the girl as the bird like dragon crouched down to undo the girl's binds.

The door slammed shut as they looked up at the trainers. Giving one last snarl, the girl kicked the door in one final huff in anger.

The men were startled, but the women seemed like they were used to it. They all headed out as the dragons and children watched them leave.

As the lead woman walked, lastly, out the door, she met with Scourge. He was leaning against the door way with a smirk on his face. "Testy, isn't she?"

The Amazon trainer gave a huff of anger as she walked past the man. Scourge could not help but give a snobbish chuckle. He walked behind her and the door slammed shut behind them.

xxx

Once they were gone, Hiccup got a looked at his next door cell mate. Her armor was gone and binding had come off. Rubbing her wrists, she looked angrily at the ground.

When she looked up to see Hiccup looking at her, she released a snarl "_What are you looking at"_

"_She speaks"_ Toothless was annoyed at the rude girl.

"_How dare you speak to her that way"_ The Nadder, that was now known as female, spoke harshly at the Night Fury.

"_Why you little…."_

"_Enough Toothless"_ Hiccup tried to calm the Fury down. He did not want to fight.

"_Toothless"_ The girl looked at him in disbelief. She started to chuckle as she made fun of him _"You have the offspring of lighting and death itself. And you gave him the name Toothless"_

Hiccup scowled in hate at the girl. Puffing up his chest, Hiccup remarked back _"Oh yay. What's you dragon's name then?"_

"_Stormfly"_ the girl replied with satisfaction.

Okay, Hiccup had to admit that was a cool name. But what could he say. He was six when he came up with the name Toothless. Hiccup looked away in a blush as he tried to hide is embarrassment.

The girl felt triumphant at her win. She sat down on the ground as Stormfly came to join her.

In the cage on the other side of Hiccup and Toothless's was their grandpa dragon, Dusty. Dusty was amused by this. Two little humans and two dragons duking it out for the satisfaction of showing off. It brought hilarity and interest to the dragon. Human interaction had always fascinated the dragon. These two probably did not realize that they were one in the same. Just like dragons. They think they have to show off their strength by constant bickering and fights.

The dragon couldn't help but chuckle at this which alerted the group. The two females were startled by the strange dragon but the boys felt delight with a little embarrassment.

"_Dusty! Your awake"_ Hiccup was glad to see the old dragon up. He was happy that he could talk to someone who wasn't using him for their own amusement. When Hiccup heard a snort from behind him, he turned his head to glare angrily at the girl.

"_Is there something funny about my name?"_ Dusty asked the girl.

The girl made a comment about how she felt sorry for the dragons that Hiccup gave names to.

"_That is actually the name I was given"_ He watched as the girl's eyes widen as she looked embarrassed and ashamed. Giving a kind smile, Dusty tried to use it as a reassurance to the girl. _"You have introduced your sister's name, but you have not told us yours"_

The girl was quiet for a few minutes, before she brought up her knees as a way to hide herself, "_Astrid"_

It was a fine name for the girl. The name meaning fair and beautiful goddess did describe the girl pretty well in Hiccup's opinion. He then heard a '_u-hmm'_ from Dusty and knew that he had to introduce himself. _"My name is Hiccup"_

Astrid raised an eyebrow at Hiccup, which caused the boy to groan at his name.

"_In my village, parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls._" Hiccup then lowered his head until his lips were below his knees, he whispered more to himself "_Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."_

Astrid must have heard, for she gave a loud laugh. She tried to calm herself as she wiped the tear from her eye. Looking at Hiccup she gave a smile.

It was a nice few minutes. They were enjoying each other and it felt nice to be rid of reality. But thoughts of today did not go without unnoticed. Hiccup wondered what could be next for the two Dragon Children and their dragons.

"_What do you think will happen next?"_ Astrid must have had the same thoughts as Hiccup.

For Hiccup did not know. Fear and doubt clouded his mind of this not being the end. Drago made it sound like that this was going to be more than just a simple fight against each other and the other dragons. These people were waiting for something else to happen. And that scared Hiccup the most.

"BANG!"

The doors were forced open as everyone turned to see what was going on. Sounds of yelling and roars were heard as everyone tried to get a look at what was coming. And what came through those doors… shock everyone to their very core.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Authors note: This was kind of a bonus for you all. I was actually going to make these two chapter one, but when I found out how long they would be if I put them together, I decided against it. **

**And I know how long you guys were waiting and wanting to see the other riders enter the story. It was the same for me. **

**Will try to update the next one soon)**


	9. Chapter 8

Last night had to be the most epic and wildest night of Hiccup's life. Though they did not get to meet their new arrivals but from the sound last night, they knew that they must be something.

Hiccup and Toothless were once again, back in their cages in the new fighting arena. Next to them were Astrid and Stormfly along with their new companions. Each one of them next to each other as Hiccup and Toothless were by the entrance.

The crowd was much large than yesterday. They were different clans and soldiers varying from men clad in skins of fur and wool to the thieves and criminals. There were in a few people that looked like monk scholars.

It was all strange to Hiccup. He had never seen people like these before. And the leaders they brought with them, were even more strange.

Xxxxxx

Up in the Imperial box, sat Drago and Queen Myrrnam, along with their four new companions.

The King of the Barbarians, the Western Warlord sat next to Drago on his right. Hair a thick curly black with a bush of a bear, he had black bear fur draped over his shoulder with the head resting behind his head. He had on his buckle he had an animals skull. He was very large and buff. With his army of Barbarians, he was known as Gadar of the West.

Next to him were a male and a female. Both married to each other and were the King and Queen of the thieven kingdom known as the City of Thieves. They both had golden yellow hair but the man's hair was braided into long dreadlock that came to the floor. She too had her hair long. Face and hair showing off their Britannia race, while the other part of the males tanner skin could be seen as Arabic too. Their clothes were both leather and cloth. They looked both slutty and deadly that matched their thin bodies. They lounge in their chairs with one leg draped over the side of the arm rest. They did not care what others think of them, for people found them deranged. Kasif and Tresa were rulers of the East and the desert that followed it.

The man next the Amazon Queen was definitely different from the rest. He had no hair and wore a garment similar to that of a Kimono. He was calm and quiet. He looked a little stuck up but that was because he thought of himself as intelligent. He believed that knowledge is more powerful than belief. That science and books were more powerful than any make believe god. He ruled over the Biblock, the island of knowledge and the middle territories that followed. He was known as Kahn of the Mid.

Each of their people rang through the Arena as they thirst for a fight.

Drago stood up from his chair as he held up a hand. "Welcome! We are here today to witness a glories fight between our nations. Who will rein supreme? Will it be the thieves and their fighters? Or will it be the barbarians?"

Each clan screamed and cheered for theirs. They then quieted down as Drago's ordered the gates to open for the first match.

As Drago sat down, the six began to talk.

"Nice pep talk, a little redundant though" Kahn voice rang with a know it all attitude.

"You wouldn't know how to talk to a group of people with your impertinent talk" The Barbarian King scoffed.

"Impertinent? My, the beast knows such big words" Kahn acted astonished by the barbarian's words.

"Why you little…"

"Enough you two" The Amazon Queen was getting annoyed the two men. "You two are worse than two dogs fighting over a piece of meat."

"I could show you a real piece of meat" Gadar rested his elbow on the armrest as he tried to act smug and charming.

"Oooh, be careful my friend" Kasif lead back as he looked upside down at Gadar with his finger slitting his throat. "She might show you something sharp"

His wife laughed at her husbands comment at the thought.

Gadar glared at the two before a saw the hint of amusement at the thought from the Amazon. He decided to be smart and back off for now.

Drago watched the group with amusement. He turned his attention back to the arena as he could not wait to see how this would play.

Xxxxx

Hiccup watched as his gate begin to open for them. He got up from his seat as he walked into the arena with Toothless behind him. They looked out into the rocky arena. Hiccup did not see any dragons or enemy near by. It confused him as to why they would lead Hiccup and Toothless in here if they were not going to do anything.

That's when he saw it. Up on the rocks was a figure. It wore a skeleton like mask that looked to be made of bone. Behind the mask, Hiccup could see blonde hair that went down to its midback with a few dreads in it. The only way Hiccup knew that it was a boy was by the bear flat chest he had. His tan leather pants were the only clothes had had on. The boy titled his head as he watched them.

Toothless was already in defensive mode as he growled at the boy. Hiccup stared at the boy as saw him cocked his head back. That was when the dragon head popped out from behind the rocks. Sparks flew out of its mouth as Hiccup felt the back of his shirt be picked up.

Toothless flew off, with Hiccup, off the ground that lit up with flames. They both landed on top of a rock and Toothless let go of the Hiccup. Hiccup dropped to the ground as he looked back at the spot he saw the boy, to see that he was gone.

Hiccup looked in all different directions to find him. That was when Hiccup saw him come at him. The boy jumped in front of him as it tried to use a wooden pole to hit him.

Hiccup dodged the attack as the figure moved back into the rocks. He wondered where the boy could have gotten a weapon but only shortly noticed the wooden weapons lying on the ground on the outer rim. He guessed that now they were upping the stakes a little. How long before they are made of metal?

Green smoke filled their feet as Hiccup jumped on the Night Fury's back just in time for it to light up.

The crowd cheered in awe at the battle. They banged shouted and cried at the glorious fight.

The blast shot Toothless to the ground as Hiccup bounced of the dragon and onto the ground as well. Scrambling to his feet, Hiccup tried to get up. He saw the masked figure come down at him with the pole. He was able to grab the wooden sword that was next to him and use it to block the attack.

Hiccup tried to hold back the attack, but the boy was strong. That's when he noticed something odd. The boy wasn't a boy. This one was a girl. Strips of white bandages were wrapped around her chest, showing of her mid section. Her hair held three long braids with two small ones on top. Hiccup could not believe he missed that.

Hiccup was startled by this. He knew that the one he saw before was definitely a guy. Which means that…..they were twins!

From the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw the brother come at him with a pole. He used his strength to push the girl off him and at the boy. They both collided with each other and hit the ground with a thump.

Hiccup huffed as he looked at the two. Eyes widen behind his mask as he saw the two get up. Putting up the sword, he was ready for the two to attack. They all stopped when they heard the sound of screeching to see a green two headed dragon come at the twins. The creatures struck the twins as green smoke was sparked, and then lit up.

Hiccup looked at where the dragon had come from to see Toothless down at them with a dark stare.

The crowd grew quiet as the watched the smoke disappeared. As the black cloud cleared, the twins were flat on their back with the two headed dragon between them. All four groaned in pain.

The crowded cheered in glee at the match.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A smile crept onto Drago's face as he saw Hiccup win triumphantly.

"How about that" Gadar was very impressed by the small boy. He had heard Night Furys were powerful, but the boy was something else entirely. He then looked at the King and Queen of thieves. "Sorry about your…"

The king of thieves smiles. "Give it a minute."

Once match had determined Hiccup the winner, their caged opened up again. What surprised most was the fact that the twins got up with ease and their dragon shook of their heads as they ran after their partners.

"They always take a few minutes to get back up after a match." Tresa decided to explain. "They get knocked out and then spring back like daisies. We find them weird yet entertaining when they do that"

Kahn tried to wrap his head around what they were saying. "Does that mean the match…"

"No no" Kasif explained. "Drago's boy won. The twins lost"

They all just stared at the thieves with a confused looked. It took them a minute to just let it go. No one could understand the Eastern Rulers. It was like trying to make sense of why Monstrous Nightmare likes to light itself on fire.

"Well then" Gadar tried to get out of the weird subject. "Shall we go next"

Xxxxxxxxx

Hiccup sat down next to Toothless as they waited to see what would happen next. Through the bars, Hiccup watched as the next seen unfolded.

Two more gates opened up which meant there be another fight. Out came a Monstrous Nightmare charged in all flamed. Next to it rolled out a very buff boy with a leather type mask that had fur on top and around the outside of it. Hiccup could see the brown eyes that glisten through the eye holes.

The boy bounced around as he showed of his muscles. Hiccup rolled his eyes and could guess that this boy was much more of a show off. Hiccup knew that cocky-ness could only get you so far.

Hiccup then looked to his left as he saw Astrid and Stormfly exit out of their cage. He saw her walk towards the arrogant boy and dragon. They looked at one another before the boy turned and whistled at her.

To others it would sound like slur words, clicks, and growls, but to Hiccup, they were words.

"_Hey babe! How about after this you and I have a battle of our own" _He gave her wink as he stood smug.

Anger by the words that came from the obnoxious boy's mouth, Astrid clench her hand into a fist behind her back before she charged at the boy.

XXXXXXX

The battles had ended for the day, due to the fact the Astrid and Stormfly had destroyed most of the arena with the help of the obnoxious boy and his Monstrous Nightmare. They had to close it down for repair and allowing all children to meet their new companions.

They all had their masks off and revealed themselves to one another.

The loud obnoxious barbarian was Snotlout. His red Monstrous Nightmare was known as Hookfang.

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnutm, with their two headed dragon, known as a Zippleback, called Barf and Belch.

And last was a large boy, who had not fought in the arena today. The large boy was more of a gentle fat boy. He was smart too by the way his vocabulary was spoken. He was called Fishlegs and his companion was a large rock eating Gronkle called Meatlug. She was kind and gentle like her boy.

Snotlout was busy rubbing his bruised face. He was still upset about how Astrid destroyed him on the field. It made him look weak when he got his ass kicked by a girl.

"_Are you crying?" _Tuffnut tried to poke Snotlout through the small bars.

"_No!"_ Slamming his fist into the bars, missing Tuffnut's finger, as the bars began to rang through the hall.

"_There's no reason to get upset about it" _Fishlegs continued to pet Meatlug. _"You thought she would be weak because she was a girl. And in return you got you butt kicked."_

"_Says the boy who didn't even fight"_ Snotlout mocked him.

"_I'm more of a lover, not a fighter." _Fishlegs hugged Meatlug as the female dragon gave him a lick.

"_That just proves how pathetic you are"_ Snotlout crossed his arms as he looked smug. _"I bet you and your lazy, fat-ass, dragon could even take on me and five thousand of bone crushing muscle" _

Hookfang looked happy and smug at the comment he had received from his boy. He glared triumphantly at the Gronkle, who in turn, growled at him.

Fishlegs growled at Snotlout. No one made fun of Meatlug, but soon decided against it. It would only rile the boy up and cause more of an annoyance than justice. He instead turned his attention to Hiccup. Fishlegs saw that he was ignoring the argument and focusing on reading his book. Intrigued by this, he looked at the cover of the book and knew which book Hiccup was reading. "_Did you know a Fireworms have the ability to light itself on fire but their heat is so hot that it's hotter than the sun" _

Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs before flipping to the page. "_Really"_

"_They say that in olden times, men would use them to start fires or keep them warm during the freezing winters."_ Fishlegs leaned against the bars as Hiccup came closer to allow him to look at the book. They both began to go back and forth about the book.

Astrid was very curious about what they were talking about. However, the others…

"_You read?"_ On the back Barf's head to neck laid Tuffnut, who questioned the two.

"_While you're still alive?" _Ruffnut was sitting on Belch's neck and leaning over until her arms were over the dragon's horns. She looked at them stunned like she was trying to find a reason to their antics.

"_Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"_ Snotlout gestured with his hand as he explained.

The other three just stared at him with both awestruck and confused faces.

"_How are you going to kill stuff when you can't even read the stuff they are telling you to kill?"_ Astrid raised an eye-brow at the boy.

Snotlout tried to think of a reason but just became annoyed instead. _"Are you trying to mess with my mind? Because nothing gets in here, nothing" _Snotlout hit his head to prove his point. "_Right Hookfang"_

The red Monstrous Nightmare nodded his head in agreement as he looked smugged at the other dragons.

Toothless rolled his eyes at the stupidity of Hookfang. He was just like his human counterpart, dumb as a bag full of fish.

The three just stared at Snotlout before giving up. The boy was just too proud to understand anything they were going to say.

_"Hey Hiccup?"_

Hiccup looked up at Astrid.

_"How are you able to keep that?"_ Astrid could already guess that any if Hiccup's masters would not allow him to keep any book. Yet, here he had one.

Hiccup scooted away as he went to the back of his cage and moved the stone a little. Inside, held ten books of different sizes and color. "_Dusty…" _He looked into the cage next to him at the old sleeping dragon. _"In the beginning, he would steal lots of books for me to read. Now I have a collection that I read to all the dragons and me"_

"_That's really smart" _Fishlegs understood why he did that. _"You can not only be able to translate their language, but comprehend their meaning."_

"_Meaning?"_ Astrid asked.

"_Like what is happening outside" _Fishlegs listed first.

"_When food or a storm is coming?" _Hiccup spoke next.

"_Or even when something bad is going to happen"_ Fishlegs gasped at the thought before he sighed. _"I've tried to keep books myself, but they always know when I have them."_ Fishlegs touched the wall in example. _"Our home is more perfectly stoned. No cracks or crevices that we can use to hide things."_

"_It's all shiny and new. Makes my head hurt sometimes"_ Meatlug rubbed her head as she remembered their home.

Fishlegs rubbed his hand along the rocks. "_Not like here….no offense" _

Hiccup shrugged in understanding. He was lucky that Scourge had not found his secret treasure. That would be one thing either of them would enjoy. Scourge would know that he was smart and understood him. Like Dusty said, Drago would use that to his advantage.

Astrid was fascinated by this. She tried to get a better look from her cage but was to far away to see. _"Hey….do you think you could teach me?"_

Both boys looked up awestruck and in shock at what Astrid said. Astrid seemed more of a warrior type person unlike these two nerds. More of a kill and bash things they read and understand them. Hiccup's heart fluttered in excitement in wanting to teach her.

"_Why would you want to learn something from some dusty old book?" _Snotlout looked at Astrid as if she was delusional.

"_I rather be smart and knowledgeable than stupid and ignorant." _Astrid said plainly.

Snotlout turned away from her in a huff of annoyance. If she wanted to be all brainy and try to read, then good luck.

The dragons smirked in amusement at their human antics. They watched three interact as both boys tried to teach Astrid how to read.


	10. Chapter 9

Night had fallen in Ryvvendar and the Warlords were drinking wine, ale, and tea. They sat in a semi circle as they began their conversation.

"Sorry about your boy" The Amazon queen looked amused at the Barbarian King. "It must strike your pride when something of yours loses to a girl"

"I thought it was a wonderful fight" Kahn drank his cup of tea in bliss before he looked at the Amazon. "Even though you two destroyed the arena."

"That's what it's meant for" Drago stated. "I'm sorry yours didn't get to fight"

"Probably can't do much" Gadar whispered before he drank more of his liquor.

However, Kahn had heard him and glared at the man. "Then how about yours and mine fight tomorrow. It will be very interesting to see how my fat little boy does against your strong buff of a boy"

Gadar raised an eye-brow at the bald man. "What are you hiding?"

"What? You don't want an easy win?" Kahn looked at the Barbarian innocently.

Gadar didn't buy it. He never judged anyone by what they looked or sound like. He had learn that the hard way when he had faced Kahn those years ago. The man was smart but went Berserk whenever he was backed into a corner. That's why they called him the 'Berserker Scholar'.

"I say fight" Kasif raised his glass to the men.

"Here, here" Tresa agreed.

"I would also like to see that match" Myrnna then looked to Drago. "The same with our fight. We left at a tie, correct?"

Drago to wanted to have a rematch. It had been the first time Hiccup had fought with anyone of his species. He performed splendidly with his first time.

"Wait, wait, wait" Kasif halted their conversation. "What about our twins? Who are they gonna fight?"

"Why not each other?" Gadar rubbed in chin in thought.

"One dragon, vlákas" Myrnna rubbed her eyes at the moron's attempt to fix the situation.

"Winner of the match takes them on" Drago folded his hands as he placed his head on top of them.

"Like a tournament?" Kahn rubbed his chin at the thought.

"Works for us" Tresa nodded her head while her husband held up a thumbs up while drinking his wine.

"Then it's settled then" Myrrna clapped her hands. "Tomorrow, the tournament begins.

XXXXXXX

Hiccup was exhausted. His adrenaline had finally dismissed from him as he tried to keep up with Astrid.

Toothless and Hiccup were surprised to see themselves fighting Astrid and Stormfly again. Hiccup thought they would put them up against Snotlout or Fishlegs. Guess they wanted a rematch from their last battle.

"WACK!"

Hiccup held up his shield as he blocked Astrid's attack. She slammed her wooden axe into the shield as it seeped into it. They both fell to the ground with shield and axe on Hiccup with Astrid on top on top of him.

They struggle for a bit as they could hear their dragons fight each other around them. Astrid heard the sound of something getting closer to her that she right away grabbed her axe. Unfortunately, it was so badly embedded into the shield, that it was impossible to get it out.

With quick thinking, Astrid put her foot onto Hiccup chest, but instead her foot was on his face, and tried to pull the shield off Hiccup's wrist. It was a success when she ripped the shield and axe off his arm and hit the creature behind her.

Weapon met Night Fury face as Toothless stumbled backwards. During that time, Stormfly was able to tackle the black dragon to the ground.

Astrid breathed heavily as she turned her attention back to Hiccup. The boy was also out of breath. Hiccup stayed on the ground as he banged his head on the ground in defeat.

The crowd screamed as Astrid was named winner.

Astrid signaled for Stormfly to get off Toothless. Once the paw was off, Toothless went over to Hiccup and nuzzled the boy. Hiccup patted the black dragon in reassurance. Toothless then came next to Hiccup and the black dragon laid down on the ground.

This allowed Hiccup to crawl onto Toothless's back. The Night Fury carried the boy out as they made their way back to their cage.

Xxxxxx

Drago narrowed his eyes at the field. His elbow on his armrest while his head on top of his first, Drago watched as the Night Fury carried Hiccup out.

"Sorry about your boy" Myrrna touched the tips of her fingers together as she smirked at Drago.

"I'm not" Kasif piped up. "It would be boring to see Drago's boy fight the twins again"

"Ya" Tresa's face lit up at the thought "We should have four of them fight. Two against our twins."

"Definitely" Kasif sat up in his chair as he clasped his hand in his wife's. "We could see if they would work together or fight each other"

"Either way, it going to be a glorious battle" Tress jumped up and down in her seat at the excitement of seeing that battle.

"Let's work on this battle first" Kahn had to admit that was a wonderful idea. No one knew how the feral mind works. So far, all he had seen is that when put in a cage they will fight against each other. The only proof of teamwork was the twins. Was it because they were siblings? "Ours it next" Kahn turned to Gadar with a mocking smile on his face.

Gadar huffed a little before turning his attention to the arena. He was curious to see the fat boy fight.

xxxxxxxx

Two cage doors were open. One leading to Snotlout's while the other to Fishlegs'. Both boys exited and their dragons followed behind. Both of them stood across from each other as Snotlout punched his hand into the other as he looked smugged at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs, however, did not look amused. He instead patted his Gronkle and continued to ignore Snotlout.

"THWACK"

One of the wooden swords had hit Meatlug on the side. The dragon was not wounded because of it springy skin, but the dragon did feel threaten.

A normal dragon would get angry and attack. But Meatlug instead looked scared and looked down at her boy for comfort.

Fishlegs was facing Meatlugs body had the moment. But when he turned his head, people could see the anger in it. When the husky boy looked at Snotlout, he saw that annoying smirk on his face.

Anger built up in Fishlegs as he turned his full body towards Snotlout. "_Meatlug"_

The Gronckle looked to Fishlegs.

"_Battle ready"_

Meatlug right away changed from gentle dragon to deadly monster. Her body was tense as her wings spread open. She growled at the two with anger in her eyes.

Snotlout chuckled before he snapped his finger. Right away, Hoofang cried out as his body burst into flames. He snarled at the two before shot forward at Meatlug.

The dragon tossed and tumbled. Hookfang began to claw at the Boulder class dragon and Meatlug hit him with her tail. They both fired at each other as they went at it.

The boy stared at each other. Fishlegs looked to his right to see a shield on the ground. He picked it up and saw that Snotlout had one as well.

They both stared again each other before they launched themselves at each other. Fishlegs slammed his shield onto Snotlouts as he grunted with each thrust.

Snotlout held strong as he tried to pushed back. He only had minutes before the husky boy went at him again.

The crowds screamed in exhilaration at the battle. They would scream, gasp, and shrink back when they imagined the hurt the one must feel when the other got hit.

The shields had finally broken from the slamming. Both Snotlout and Fishlegs climbed onto their dragons. Each looking crazy and mad from being hyped up from the battle. They both gave a mighty cry as their dragons launched their most powerful blast of fire.

The shot zoomed past each other as they hit both rider and dragon. They both hit the wall with such forced that the crowd was certain they head a 'crack'.

Looking over the side, the crowd watched the smoke clear before they saw who one.

Both dragons and boys were laying against the walls in both tiredness and defeat. The match was claimed a tie.

Xxxxxxxx

"Excellent" Gadar clapped his hands at the sight. He then leaned over to Kahn. "I should have guessed the head of the 'Berserk Librarians' would have their dragon boy act the same way.

"Ya, bring on the blood" Kasif then leaned over Kahn. "Can he do that again?"

Kahn dead pan at the King of thieves. He was, though, delighted by the out come of the battle. He was quite shocked to see someone match against his berserk dragon child. Many times he had watched that child fight and no one could match him once he went into Berserk mode. He was inside, however, wished for the boy to defeat the barbarian dragon boy.

Drago decided to take this chance to introduce the next fight.

Xxxxxx

After the fights had ended, everyone was back in their cages as they enjoyed their dinner and relaxation.

Astrid was rubbing the back of her head from her battle with the twins. "I have no idea how you were able to take them. It as if you're high when you fight them"

" Ya, I know. Isn't it great" Tuffnut was back to sitting on Belch's next as he twirled the large strands of blonde hair.

"Is that her hair" Hiccup asked while Astrid quickly patted the back of her head to find a small bald spot.

"No!" Tuffnut quickly hid it behind his back.

Everyone laughed. It was nice to take a break from their hellish life. It had only been a couple of days but each had grown in their own way to enjoy each others company.

"_Cough, cough"_

Hiccup turned his attention to Dusty "_You getting a cold?"_

"_No, nothing like that"_ Dusty smiled at young Hiccup. He began to reassure the small boy that everything was okay.

"_Ya_" Snotlout pounded his chest "_He's not gonna let some little cold bother him, right Hookfang"_

The Monstrous Nightmare slowly nodded his head.

"_Just take it easy"_ Fishlegs suggested.

"_Do dragons get colds?"_ Astrid wondered.

"_Of course, they do"_ Tuffnut had his eyes shut as gave a lecture. "_Just like humans, dragon's __sickness will arise __in __later years __when __the immune system __becomes weak, which__ lets __any dangerous __substances become harmful to their body, thus a cold is born."_

The group stared at Tuffnut for a moment. It was one of those moment where they did not know if they should take him seriously or believe him. Even though his comment was mostly right.

Hiccup shook his head as he went back to rubbing Dusty's head. _"Why don't you get some sleep"_

The dragon nodded his head before he picked himself up to see on the other side of the cage. The dragon closed his eyes as he began to seep in to dreamland.

Hiccup looked over at Toothless. "_He going to be alright, right?"_

Toothless did not say anything. He just rubbed against Hiccup in sympathy.

Xxx

Night had fallen and the rain had finally decided to fall. The pitter, patter of heavy rain could be heard. A couple soldier ran through the water while trying to find cover.

Inside the dragon cages, everyone was sleeping. The lull of breathing and snoring was the only sound that escaped everyone's lips. It was semi quiet and peaceful that night.

Hiccup slept comfortable against Toothless's belly. The rhythm of the belly rocked Hiccup into a nice slumber. But he was shortly brought out of that when the sound of heavy coughing, did he wake up.

Hiccup gently opened his eyes and looked to his left. He saw smoke coming through the bars from cage next door. "_Dusty_?"

Hiccup began to crawl over to the bar. What he saw shocked him.

On the other side of the cage was Dusty. The dragon was huffing and puffing as smoke came out of his nostrils. His eyes looked tired as he tried to stay awake.

Hiccup became worried that the old dragon could be sick.

"_Hiccup_" Dusty used the last of his strength to push his head towards Hiccup.

Hiccup clasp Dusty's head as much as he could through the bars. Tears poured out of him as the smoke came to an abrupt halt. Toothless was next to the boy as he tried his best to comfort him.

Hiccup's cry woke the others up as well. All were curious to see what was going on. All the children were shocked, while their dragons tried to comfort them through the whole ordeal.

Hiccup stroke Dusty's head to comfort the dragon. He watched the old dragon lift his head up before it gave him what looked like a smile.

Dusty's eyes began to close as the head fell into Hiccup hands.

When the dragon did not respond to him, Hiccup tried desperately to shake the Dusty wake. He began to scream as the dragon became colder to the touch.

That's when everyone began to cry as the Dragons let out screeches and roars at their fallen brethren. Their cries alerted the outside as the doors burst open and a trapper came in to see what was going on.

He was in a state of shock when he saw the Excermess dead on the ground. "Go get Scourge"

The other scrambled back out the door as he ran swiftly through the rain.

Later, Scourge reappeared outside the doors. He looked into the cage and saw what had happen. "Finally" He shouted at the men "Get it out"

Hiccup became frantic. He clutched Dusty's head to his body. No matter how heavy it felt in the boy's arms, he would not let him go. It had been quite a battle after that. The men finally got the dragon's head out of the boy arms and carried the old dragon away.

Hiccup watched them leave. It was the first time he noticed how black Dusty's skin was.

XXXXXXXXXX

The heavy rain fell while lighting flash. Before it was just a harmless shower, but looked to be quite a fierce storm.

The Warlords were nicely tucked in one of Dinning area's. They were enjoying their food and drink while becoming engross in each other conversation. It was then time for Drago to reveal his idea.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Every turned to face Drago. "It is time for us to come to an agreement"

"Agreement?" Kahn took a sip of his wine. "What's this all about?"

"We need to discuss what are our plans are from here on" Drago watched as they all looked at him with confusion. "You did not expect us to keep up this sheared."

They watched as Drago got up from his seat and walked around.

"Even though I like having you all here, this is not a place of entertainment. This is a military base. It need to be represent by fear, power." Drago draped himself over Kasif's chair as he looked into the man's face. "How can I be associated with that when everyone is having a good time?"

"True" Gadar put his elbows on the table as he placed his head on his knuckles.

"We need to be shown as a powerful nation"

"Something that would make them both beg for their lives and a way out of their boring life"

"Something to please the masses"

"An entertainment spot if you will. A place of easy access and a place that makes it easy for all of us to come together. A way to bring in hundreds of people who will beg for excitement and pleasure. To bring in not only money but we can gain new allies in this as well" In Drago's hand was a large piece of paper. He laid it out on the table for all the Warlords to see. "That's why I have come up with a glorious idea"

On the paper was a blue print for not only new arena but a whole island filled with building, stalls, and stables. It had large docks for ships to dock of every size. It was bigger and better than the arena in their homeland combined.

"What do you say my friends?" Drago held out his hand to the group. "Shall we build something better than the Romans?"

They all turned to each other before they looked to Drago.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day. It was still heavily clouded but no one seemed to mind. The screams and shouts of the crowd could be heard throughout the arena. Everyone was so excited for today's battle. People from everywhere had come to see the glorious battle.

Hiccup stood in the middle of the arena. Face covered by his mask as he stood their like a dark shadow. He made no movements or even tried to calm Toothless next to him.

The Night Fury was also different. More agitated and mean. The eyes of the dragon were slit and smoke came out of the black beast's mouth. It looked as if two demons were standing there.

"What's with your boy?" Kahn was curious to why the boy felt off.

Drago only smirked before he stood up from his chair. Looking down at the boy, he watched as the boy looked up at him. But it really wasn't Drago, himself, Hiccup was looking at. Instead, it was the garment draped over his metal arm.

The material was black and scaly. It could only mean one thing.

At that moment, Hiccup let out a viscous scream. The Night Fury soon followed after the boy.

They crowd cried in glee at the mad boy. The other dragons and children looked at their friend with pity. For they knew that sanity had left the gentle boy.

Astrid watched the gates open up as three dragon entered in. She watch in fear as Hiccup and Toothless charged at the dragon as if they were the mighty sea serpent, Jörmungandr. She just hoped that after today, Hiccup would come back to being that smart boy who promised her freedom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Do not worry I will have the traditional Dreamworks: Dragon. Berserkers and Dagur in this story. Along with Alvin and the outcast.)**


	11. Drago's side story

**(These are just a some short stories I wrote about the other characters pasts, just so you get to know them. Also in these stories will be some of the things that happen between chapter 9 and 10 because if I wrote them they would literally be 'episodes' of them just fighting. So I thought it would be nicer to meet and understand the characters instead.  
**

** Also, if anyone wants to, I am giving you permission to use or write your own side story for my Dragons, Humans, Gladiator, Freedom story. Just let me know so I can check it out. It would be very interesting what you think about these characters. Thank you)**

Walking down the market of Slass Ishull, Scourge passed though the crowd of people. Shout of people and smells of cooked meats and fresh fruit filled the market air. Clanks of weapon being looked and tested were heard and seen as Scourge made his way past it.

He only stopped when the smell of fresh flowers hit his nose. Looking over, he saw someone holding a bundle of them. Knowing who it was, he could not pass up the chance to stop and make fun of the person. He made his way over to her.

"Lovely assortment of flowers" Scouge stood in her path as he crossed his arms looking at her. "Quite the '_admire_' of yours to buy you such a bouquet."

Alkaia gave him a broad stare as she walked around him "I bought them for myself."

Scourged watched her leave as he knew that he got on her nerves.

"What's with you two?"

Looking behind him, Scourge saw Malie come up from behind him. He had to admit, he had not seen the little scholar in a long time. But she did grow from a small teen to a beautiful young girl.

"We are just two people who have an itch to slaughter each other. Competition really" Scourge shrugged his shoulders.

"Some may say a lover quarrel" Malie gave Scourge a smirk.

Scourge eyes shown like daggers when those words left her mouth. "Hahaha" A dark chuckle left his lips as he turned to her and stared Malie down. "Lovers, no. It's the feeling you get when you have someone only a few feet away from. The words that escape their lips are like poison ivy. It makes you itch and stings like Zoroaster. You want nothing more to rip out it roots and drown it in toxin." A dark smiled formed on the torturous face. "That's why we play our little game. We want so much to rip out each others throats but our leaders says we can not"

Molie tried to stay calm, but inside she was very frighten of the man. "It makes me wonder why you became like this"

"The root that started it all" Scourge nodded his head at understanding her words.

Biblocks are more interested in knowing how it everything started. That way they could stamp it out at the source.

"It has been the same way as why Drago lost his arm and came to have a dragon army"

"Didn't he lose it to a dragon?" Molie was very curious.

Scourge just smirk as he thought back. Back to when everything started...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the mountain boarder that lined across the continent, lived two realms. One known through out this story is called Europa. While on the other side of the wall laid the land of Azios.

It is very different from Europa. It is filled with people with dark color hair and light skin. Some in the south do have darker sin for they are near the equator, but for now, the story with be focused on the Perisan country.

In this countries highlands laid a bed of a solider camp. It was the time of war as every country wished to be powerful and rule. Perisan was the biggest and most powerful. Next to them were the Huns and the Turkish which the Persians were fighting against.

The two had been as war for each other for a long time and it still continued to this day.

But today was different. These soldiers had just finished battle and had taken a Huns' village. They were going to finish the rest of their journey home when the sun decided to set.

But soon, morning rose as the new days greeted the army.

Inside one of the tents laid the army general named Drago. He was younger. Age of 28 he is. He laid on his fur bed as he began to twitch. Dreams of the battle at one of the Huns' villages was still fresh in his mind. He dreamt of killing soldier. They're blood soaked his clothes and coated his blade. Down below him was a mother with her kids looking at him with horror.

His eyes sprung open when he dreamt of stabbing the woman by accident. Sweat cloaked his body as he tried to steady his breath. Once calm, he decided to sit up straight.

His mind was brought out when he heard the flap of his tent open. Drago looked up to see that Scourge had walked in.

He, too, was young. Both eyes and a more innocent face. Scourge was a year or two younger than Drago. He was Drago's best friends when he joined for training when he was ten.

In this society, all boys were forced to join the army camps for training. It did not matter if you were a poor peasant boy or noble men. Young boys were forced to join.

It had been the same with Drago's family. He was the proud son of a nobleman, who was one of the Sultan's main generals. His father was proud that both his son's were part of the military world.

Now Drago was a general of a small army, with Scourge as his lieutenant and right hand man. Both of them were a perfect team.

Scourge looked at his friend as he could guess what had happen. "Nightmare"

"Not that bad" Drago got up from his bed as he began to get ready. "How are preparations?"

"Not bad, almost done" Scourge watch as Drago put his last armor on before exiting the tent.

"Good" Drago looked out at his men. "It will be nice to see buildings and lively streets again"

"Are you going to see your family?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"You forget that my family is not alive"

It was true. Just last year did Scourge's brother died in battle. Drago felt awful about bringing it up. But he knew that would only annoy his friend more.

Drago decided to focus on the positive. They were going home.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The streets of Kashen were busy as people crowded stalls and roads. The small army had already dispersed not to long ago. Drago was in one of the main buildings finishing up his report. The doors opened up and Drago walked out. He let out a sigh in relief as he was glad that was done. It was tiring giving such long reports. Drago was in for a surprise when he saw who was waiting for him.

He had similar features to Drago. He had short black hair and a short fuzzy beard. He faces was gentle and kind even though he was Persia's most deadliest generals. The name Valdimar the Merciless fit him perfectly.

"Brother" Drago hugged Valdimar. "How's the family"

"Good" Valdimar had a wife and two daughters. They lived in the upper part of the city. It was clean and well kept. A good place to raise a family.

Drago hoped that one day he could be like his big brother. But sadly the call of war always dragged him out.

"Everyone missed you" Valdimar patted Drago on the back.

It was common for his brother to do this. Valdimar was the favorite child of the family. 'He was going to do something great' their father always said. Some believed it was because Valdimar's mother was all Persian unlike Drago's mother.

It was very hard for Drago to feel pressured to do something great like Valdimar. It was because of his brother that he was able to make it all these years. Valdimar was the kind of brother who supported him. He was not like the usual favorite children in most family. He was kind and didn't use their status over others.

But their was a dark side to his brother. One he had seen many times during the battle field. Similar to the horror story of Vlad the Impaler, Valdimar would torture and hanged his victim on spikes and poles as a warning to others. The problem was that his victims were alive but mind shattered. They say on silent nights you can hear the victims scream.

Drago nodded his head as he told Valdimar all about what he and his men accomplishments.

Drago and Valdimar chatted as they walked out of the building. Valdimar had invited the younger brother to dinner at his house. Drago was happy that he was going to see the nieces again. And adjust to society without all the ability of being afraid of getting attack during dinner.

xxxxx

Dinner had been enjoyable. It had been along time since Drago had the time to have a delicious dinner. Camp food usual was hard dried salty meat for a quick bite to any type of game that was hopping around. Unfortunately, there would be hardly a spice to the army meal.

Drago felt very full after eating that hardy meal. He sat down in one of his brother's comfy chairs and decided to enjoy the peace. It had been so long since he felt like this.

"You're stilling thinking about living in the country when you turn old?" Valdimar looked at his younger brother.

Drago had told his big brother over and over of how once he was able to retire, he was going to build a like house in the country and live his days in peace and quite. Maybe have a farm, a wife, and maybe a couple of kids. "I still have my soldier pension. All that money is put to my future."

"You haven't touch a cent" That was hard for Valdimar to believe. His brother had no home so of course he had to stay as some kind of inn.

"Only for the necessity." Drago reassured him. "I still plan for the Shah to keep his promise."

"I would not rely on to much of that" Valdimar knew that their society was not good when based on trust.

Just like other cultures. Their leader might turn and want for more money, which can turn for the worse on the people, especially certain military officers.

"KNOCK, KNOCK!"

A knock came to the door. Both turned their attention to the door as Valdimar's wife opened the door. Two soldiers came in and told them that Drago was being called in.

Drago sighed as his vacation had just ended. He just hoped his men weren't in a worse situation than he.

XXXXXXXXX

The screams of the battle field raced through the valley. It had been three weeks since the battle first commence. The strong Turkish strong hold was able to hold them back. No Persians could get through to attack and claim the city on the other side.

Both side were holding strong and this battle should decide who would claim victor.

Drago and his army had made it days before. All the Generals were suppose to gather in the large tent to discuss strategy.

Drago entered the tent filled with other Generals. Some from the Noble Class to the ones who made their way. The person who was speaking was one of the sons' of the richest and nobleman in all of Persia. General Schuyler.

Everyone hated him and Drago was no exception.

"We will attack here and take them out with a front assault." Schuyler sounded prideful and a know it all.

But Drago knew his attack held a lot of holes. "We should keep our defense…."

"Did I ask for your advice" If Schuyler could hiss he would sound like a snake. I thought of his plan fool proof. And didn't want some wash up boy to tell him other wise.

Drago knew that this would be a disaster, and he wasn't the only one.

That's why a few moment later, Drago and the rest of the army was waiting on the battle field to attack. It only took the yells of the General Schuyler for the battle to begin.

xxxxxxx

The explosion from the flaming boulders hitting the ground lit up the ground. Persian soldiers began to fall one by one. Drago looked up to the one in charge. He saw the fear and distress of the man was suppose to be in charge.

Drago felt the hurt of betrayal when the man bucked his horse to turned and run. He watched as the whiteness of the horse faded into the darkness. The horror and realization of how the battle would turned out. He had no choice but to order his men to retreat.

"BOOM"

It was like a flash. Drago remembered fire lighting up the sky before darkness. The only thing that woke him up from the darkness and into shock was Scourge. His friend stood over him as his words were just jumbles in of sound.

He felt his body be lifted off the ground as they trudged out. The thing that frighten him the most was that he could not feel his left arm.

XXXXXXXXXXX

His arm had to be completely amputated. He never felt more useless than he did now. One thing everyone knew about Amputees was that they were useless in a fight. The Persian Military banned them from joining.

So here Drago was, sitting in a chair in front of the court Marshals who were deciding his fate.

"General Drago. You are here accused of cowardice"

_'Cowardice_.' Drago was never a coward. He looked up at the five men to see the real coward in front of him. General Schuyler, the man who turned tail and ran. Before Drago could even open his mouth to comment, the Marshals ranted on how it was a good thing General Schuyler order a retreat, how he was able to save millions of lives thanks to his quick thinking.

Drago blocked out most of it after that. There was no way he could get out of this. The military would believe every lie that fell out of the coward's mouth. It didn't help that everyone who could have helped were dead.

After that the words fine and force leave was all the words that needed to be sunk in.

He got up and exited the room. His brother of course waited for him outside. He tried to reassure him but Drago shoved his arm off.

He could still here his brother screaming at him down the all _"What was I suppose to do?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Drago decided to clear his head. He had taken a journey to the Harbors of Norcret. It was the most upper part of Azios. It was also close to the end of the border. If anyone traveled East from there, they would hit the mysterious land of Europa.

Drago remember the tales he had heard from merchants and fishermen. How it was a chaotic place filled with monsters and war. They thought of it as Duzakh, the underworld.

"Sorry to hear"

Drago looked to his left to see Scourge. The man had lost his eye during that battle. He know had a black eye patch over his eye. "I thought you be shipped off to another commander"

"I quit"

That shocked Drago "I didn't want you to do that"

"It be boring without you" the reason why Scourge liked the military was because Drago made it interesting. When he saw Drago as a boy stab a man multiple times during a trail made scourge all the more fascinated with the him.

"Where will you go?" Drago wondered what Scourge would do with his life now that he was out of the military.

"What about you?"

"East" Drago looked out at the ocean.

That surprised Scourge. "Interesting"

"You want to come?" Drago could already guess what the man was going to say.

XXXXXXXXXX

Drago had used all his money to have a big boat built. One made of wood and held thee large sails. That would hold up to about two hundred men. It had taken months when the boat was finally complete.

Drago invited some of his men from the army to join them in an adventure in the new world. Scourge and Drago were more than surprised when it was not only them that showed up. All the men were either from Drago's army or other men who were military active and wanted out of this country.

The boat was getting ready to leave when Drago saw a small group of men coming towards them. Scourge and some of the men were getting ready to take out their weapons when Drago held up his hand.

Drago walked down the plank and walked toward him. Drago watched as the man on the white horse got off and walked towards him. He wasn't really surprised to see his bother. Or even the letter in his hand.

"Nice ship"

"Why thank you. I had a lot of work put into it"

They stood at a stand still. They both knew the reason why Valdimar was here.

"How bad?" Drago watched as his brother sighed and unfolded the paper.

"I've got orders that say if Drago and the men with him leave the harbor, they are exiled and forced never to return here again." Valdimar rolled the paper back up before he looked at his brother. "So you really leaving"

"Yup" Drago glared at him.

"You know there wasn't anything I could do"

"You could have stood up for me" Drago eye squinted in hate at his brother.

"Yes, let me and a bunch of dead officers get together and tell the Marshalls about how Schuyler was really the coward" Valdimar raised his voice a little.

"Everyone hated him" Drago stated.

"Yes, everyone hated him. But when you the son of the richest man in the city, everyone will believe you over the expendables."

Drago knew he was right. It was just somewhere deep inside of him did he not want to hear of it out of his brother's mouth. Instead he just turned around and left Valdimar standing there.

Valdimar sighed at his brother's choice. He turned to his attention to the men. "I've come here to give you a choice…."

The words droned on in Scourge's mind. He watched Drago ascend and enter the boat. "You have a nice chat"

"How many of the men are leaving?" Drago prepared himself for the worst.

"None' Scourge shrugged.

"None" Drago was astounded.

"They liked you more than this piece of shit of a country." Scourge made it sound like it was obvious.

"They know where were heading, right?"

"This should be exciting"

Drago could not help but chuckle at his friends comment. It was true. This would be exciting.

The last thing he remembered hearing was his brother shouting at him not to forget to write.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had been taken five days to finally be out of Azios territory. The last of the rocky border had past by their ship and they were now in the dark reaches of Europa. So far men had found it to be cold and snowy like the North should be.

It was nighttime now and the men were cover in bear fur and warm blanket. Three men were trying to keep warm while looking out for any ice or land. So far it was just water, water, and more water.

The men tried to huddle together for warmth. They prayed something would happen soon.

"BOOOOMMM!"

The shipped began to rock heavily back and forth. That startled the men. They ran to the edge to see what had hit them.

"What was that!?" Scourge yelled at the men over the Sterncastle deck.

The men just looked at him with a shrug. "Maybe….a whale?"

"SCREEEECH"

The sound filled the air like a bunch of banishes at once. It was definitely not a whale.

xxx

Drago slammed the door to navigation room open. He was met with a shocking surprise. Out on the decks were three giant sea monsters.

The beasts had numbers of small flukes and the neck with one large fin. They had large membranous wings that resemble fins. They were blue and green in color. They shot bio-electricity out of their mouths and onto the deck.

Each man was scrambling around and trying to defend themselves. They had never fought beast like these.

After a while, two of the beast decided to back off and shot back in the water. Drago watched down the steps. His eyes scanned the destruction of the deck. It would have taken hours for the men to destroy only took minutes for those beasts.

Drago heard the sound of screeches did he turn his attention to the source. He looked over to where the men stood to see one of the beasts caught in a metal net. "What is it?"

"No idea"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, the beast had died. It skinned dried and body cracked. They figured it was similar to fish that need water to survive. They dried it and kept the skin, claws, and teeth for trade. They kept meat for food.

They never knew who might wanted to trade with them. Everything was knew to them on this side of the continent. Hopefully they would find someone soon.

Boat sailed on across the sea. It took them a few more weeks until they came upon an island. The only reason they could land on the island was because it was on fire and under attack.

People would think the island would be under attack by other humans, but no. This island was attacked by those same creatures that attacked them. They heard men, women, and children scream for their lives as the beast let out a blaze of fire. What they found strange though was that it was not only men but women tried to fight off the beasts with their axes, shields, and swords. One guy took out a beast with his bare hands. It was amazing to watch.

"Sir" One of the men solitude to Drago. "Should we help?"

"Lets watch" Drago was more curious about the outcome.

It seemed like hours before the beast left with their spoils. A few hairy creatures, Drago assumed were cows, and lots of sheep. It looked to be only a few had not survived the night.

Drago told his men to dock.

Xxxxxxx

The islanders did find them to be strange but it was thanks to a merchant who was staying there that they were able to communicate.

"The chief says he is sorry that he could not greet you properly" The merchant translated the Chiefs words.

"Its no problem" Drago resumed to drinking his drink. Apparently their Ale, what they called their liquor, was delicious.

Chief pointed to Drago's arm and spoke some words to the Merchant. "The Chief asks, what happen to your arm?"

"Battle" Drago shifted his cape of his stump. He was not proud of it.

"Dragons?" When the merchant see the look on Drago's face, did he clarify what he meant by dragons. "Those winged beasts."

The chief started shouting at his warrior to get something. The men came back with some kind of strange book. The warrior gave it to Drago to look at.

"The book of dragons. We have a copy thanks to our treaty with the Hooligan tribe in the far east says the chief."

Drago scanned through the book as he came upon image after image of each creature. He even came upon the dragon they had just fought. Drago handed the book over to Scourge who looked at it.

"Interesting" Scourge looked through the book.

Xxxxxxxx

They had stayed here for a few days. The villagers had gotten used to the soldiers. The soldiers found the villagers interesting. The villagers taught the soldiers how everything worked in their village. From the blacksmith shop to fishing and the farming of animals.

Drago and Scourge were watching it all commence from the top of the ship.

"How long?"

"Not long" Scourged answered.

They were, then, summoned to the Great Hall. Inside they were met with five different men. The blacksmith was new.

"Drago my friend" The merchant called out. "Our chief wants to present you with a gift."

The black smith stepped forwards. Similar to a bunch of these Viking men, he had seen most of them with amputees. Unlike most amputees from Persia, the Vikings put handicaps on them. Peg legs to hooks for hands. It was amazing in Drago's eyes. Amputees with a purpose. They're ability not the problem but fixable.

The black smith had something under a blanket. Standing in front of Drago he took it off. Inside was a large metal arm.

The black smith began to speak as the merchant translated "Its not as useful as a full arm, but it should make you feel better about losing it"

The black smith was about to take of Drago's cape when Drago stepped back.

"He says he needs to remove you cape to put it on you" the merchant chuckled fearfully.

Drago removed his cape himself before he allowed the man to slip the arm on. Once completed he got a full look at the arm. He was astonished by the working of it. It was total useless to use but it made it look like Drago had to arms. He was more than happy to have that.

"The chief wants to show you something else as well."

Drago raised an eye-brow at them. What else was there to see?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When they came upon the arena were they really amazed. A large cage was on top of the stone bowl. A steal gate by the exit and entrance, ten wooden doors aligned the interior. Each door shook as if something was on the other side.

The gate suddenly closed shut as Drago and his men look up in the rafters.

The chief looked smugly at them. His hand flickered to his warriors as each opened a door. They all revealed to hold dragons inside. Two Gronkles, Four Nadders, two Zipplebacks and two Monstrous Nightmare.

The Chief began to laugh at their predicament. He knew it wouldn't take long for them to die. He and his clan would take over the rest of the soldier and take their ship for their own. It was a wonderful day to take in some spoils after that terrible battle with the dragons. He would definitely take that arm back and claim it as a trophy.

Drago had a feeling this would happen. The Persian man took a bull hook from behind his back. Stepping forward towards the dragon. He swirled the pole around and gave a mighty yell. The dragon's eyes then widen before they lowered their head before backing away. They were afraid of the man.

Drago stepped forward and in front of the Monstrous Nightmare. It began to whimper as it lower its head to the ground. Drago stepped on dragon's head before smiling darkly at it.

Just as expected. Every creature had an alpha and Drago made sure the dragon's knew he was one. Drago took his foot of the dragon before he let out a giant howl as he swirled his staff. Chaos insure after as screams filled the air. The small island was under attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken nine months to reconstructs the island into Drago's image. He had killed the merchant not long after. He lived out his usefulness when he had taught them all they what they needed to know to survive in this unknown country. The rest of the villagers were dead or sold off. He found some of the were men useful and forced them to join his army. The others were resourced to torture before being strung up outside the gates. Now they were nothing more than skeletons and bones.

It took Drago year to have an army. It took him two years to collect enough dragon to conquer. It took him three years to be King of the North. Drago and his army were feared far and wide.

Eight years after that, is when Drago had required Hiccup.

Drago was sitting in his chair going over more paper work. There had been an up rise on one of the island and had to send a few soldiers to deal with it. Luckily it wasn't too bad. It would be a shame to lose some of the men and dragons.

There was a sudden knock at the door as Drago looked up. He saw Scourge walk in looking exhausted and disheveled. Scratch marks ran down his arms, legs, and a few on his face. He had bite marks in certain places. And he was sopping wet.

Raising an eye-brow, Drago asked. "What happen to you?"

"Bathtime?"

The eye-brow raised hire on Drago's face.

"Stupid bastard scholar told me that I should clean the boy at least once a month." Grabbing a chair, Scourge sat down as he tried to get the blood of him. "Says that if I don't clean him, he'll get diseased and infection. Plus, he will probably stink up the place if we just have that dragon clean him."

Drago gave it some thought before he decided that this was probably the smart choice. Back in his army days, he had seen prisoners become dirty and die off because of infection. Who knew being clean was so important.

Drago decided to amuse himself. "I'm guessing he didn't take it to well"

"The bastard tried to kick and bite me in places you don't want to know" Scourge through the bloody cloth to the floor.

"Please tell me you at least gave him a hair cut"

Scourge knew that Drago was teasing him and decided to go along with it. "Ya ya. A nice trim I gave him"

Drago still tried to wrap his mind around this "Did you chain him….."

"Ya, we used the chains from the changing room. Still can't believe that kid can put up a fight." Scourge breathed in frustration. "He's a frickin twig, for gods' sake."

"I'm sure he hates you more than you hate him right now" Drago got back to work on his papers.

"Damn bastard" Scourge grabbed Drago's cup and gave a swing.

xxxxxxxxx


	12. Myrrna's side story

Myrrna stared out into the streets below. She looked at her proud female tribe. She felt proud and pleased with the way everything worked. Her smile only faltered when she remembered who it was that was sitting in a chair not far from her.

Kahn. That bald man who was cocky and arrogant, like her. They were the same and different at the same time.

Not because they both were warlords, or being male and female. They just both had a lose of something. Let it be family, a love one, or even faith. They just had that ability to know about the other that would scare others.

Today was the of the fights on Thesera, as their agreement required until the new island could be built. Unfortunately for her, Kahn decided to leave later due to living not far from the Amazon Territory.

But she knew the real reason he was here. He wanted to get under the Amazon Queen's skin. All the Scholars want to do is know your deepest darkest secret. And turn it into blackmail.

"You were once as princess. A beautiful daughter of the once proud Queen Lysippe." Kahn saw the Queen eyes begin look sad. "A princess of the island of Amazon woman. If I remember the story correctly, you fell in love with a boy who washed up on your little island."

Myrrna hated how that man knew everything. He was a source of information that he twist into his own words. But she knew that he did not use it to mock her. It was away to get to her center. To see if she had emotions. The proof that she could feel.

She was the same as he. They both shared tragic pasts that turned them into what they are today. The day she stopped dreaming of fairytales and faced reality.

XXXXXX

Not far off from the Greek island, in the vast Ionian Sea, laid island that was filled with all kinds of birds and plants. Both Animals and reptiles lived here as well. It was a peaceful island. The only people who lived here were warrior women along with dancers, singers, and different kinds of artists. They all lived in peace thanks to the whirlpools that surrounded the island as a protector.

Today was very lively for the island. The young princess Myrrna, daughter of Queen Lysippe, was of age where she could be claimed as a woman of the tribe. The coming-of-age ceremony was a rite that honors femininity, renewal, rebirth and balance that marks the passing of these insight and values from one generation to the next.

It was an exciting time for the female tribe. All the women were busy preparing for the princess ceremony, that no one realized that the princess was no where to be seen.

On one of the sandy beaches, a young blonde hair girl was walking along the shore collect seashells. Her pet Komodo named Ki-lee scurried right behind her.

It was always a great idea to collect seashells and any other artifacts that have washed up on shore last night's storm. The storm had been one of the biggest that had hit the island since the olden days. It was lucky for the island folk's, that the storm had not hit them so badly.

Instead, when people looked out at the sea, they could see small funnels of water tornadoes. There were also lighting storm that lit up the water. Some say they could see sea creatures that swam in the ocean when the lighting hit.

Myrrna's mother had told her that it could have been the goddess showing off her power. That she will protect them from any dangerous force. Like she had for thousands of years.

She believed her mothers words.

Myrnna walked along the shore until she came by an odd object. She slowly bent down and began to push the sand off it. It began to reveal a beautiful wooden box. She picked up and looked at it. She tried to open it but for some reason, it would not. The young princess decided to give up and ask the others later.

Before she could fully get up, Myrrna began to hear the sounds of moans. She was startled by this and quickly looked around for the source. Right way, she saw something strange creature half in the sand. She did not know if she should get close to it or run away. Her lizard on the other hand, decided differently.

The large reptile walked closer to the strange creature to see that it was a man. A boy in fact. Looking down at the strange creature, the lizard decided to be mean. Slithering his tongue in and out, Ki-lee gave a lick to the man's ear.

Right away the man jumped out of the sand and looked around widely. He freaked out when he right away saw the large lizard.

Myrrna could not help but laugh at the site, but right away stopped when the man looked at her. They stared at each other what seemed like hours.

She only stopped staring when more men were coming over the water. They looked to be on a broken boat that looked to be sinking. Right away the princess and komodo ran off when the reinforcements came.

Myrrna watched from behind a bush at the group. It looked like the men were happy to see the boy still alive. She could not hear what they were saying but saw how they patted the boy on the back.

Before Myrrna could find out more, she heard the sound of stomps. She looked to the left to see a bunch the female warriors coming straight at the men. She watched as they fought and battle the warriors. But it was short lived, for the men were tired and they decided to retreat. All of them were going in different directions. Some were caught while others escaped.

Myrrna did not have time to watch for she did not want to get in trouble or caught.

Xxxxxxx

The ceremony had been quick and beautiful. Dancers were dancing. Fire was thrown and a blaze by the fire dancer. Everything was lively until Myrrna was called up. She was dressed in all white short dress. She was covered in flower oil before she was presented by the Queen with a glass orb. It was crafted carefully and beautiful.

The ceremony concluded with Myrrna and a bunch of priestess taking her to the caverns where her final test would take place. Myrrna had to swim from the open water pocket to under the rocky caverns and to an open small lake at the end of it.

It was a hard and dangerous trail. Some had died during this trail, but only the strong could take part in these rites of passage. Myrrna was not afraid. She had been swimming in these waters since before she could walk. People said that she was part fish.

The priestess gave Myrrna the last rights before she went into the water and dived in. She swam through the tunnels and passages as if the Goddess was telling her where to go. She could feel her lungs being to want air. She tried not to panic as the water began to get blurry as it once was clear when she first entered.

Taking a chance, Myrrna headed up. For some reason there was no fear. No fear of hitting the top of the cave and shattering her skull or drowning.

Instead, she hit the top of the water with a splash. Gasping for air, Myrrna had made it out of the tunnels and into the crystal blue, small lake, known as λίμνη θεά. The young woman now, began to swim around in the lake. She felt the Goddess spirit rush through her as she water danced.

xxx

Unaware, not far from her, was the young man she had met on the beach. He was looking for him men and had gotten lost. He had made his way down a dirt path and happened upon the lake. Gasping for breath, he staggered to the water and took a drink.

It was so good to get a taste of water to quench his throat. He became startled when something sprang out of the water. First thought came to mind was a fish, but fish did not have hair of gold. Flipping out, he ducked into some bushes.

Carefully looking up, he saw that it was some girl. But not just any girl. It was the beautiful one from the beach.

He watched as she water danced in the lake with grace and beauty. If not for seeing the legs in the clear water, he would think she be a mermaid.

Taking a chance, he began to take off his shoes and shirt. Slowly, he made his way into the water with out her noticing. He began to swim closer to her when she stopped and turned to face him.

xxx

Myrrna was started. She was very afraid for she did not know what he would do. She had heard the many stories from her female tribe about how men were tricksters. They come and rape and kill young girls for their own pleasure.

But he did not try to grab for her or even threaten her. Instead he just stared. It was like he was thinking the same as her. 'Who is this mysterious creature?'

They both stared for what seemed like forever. It wasn't until Myrrna gave a smile and began to swim around, that the boy followed after as they played.

xxxxxxxx

A few weeks after their first meeting, Myrrna and the boy, now known as Sonza, had been together. They got to know each other. and talk about their world and different cultures.

Apparently, Sonza was a prince from a kingdom not far off from here. It was a peaceful and small kingdom. They did not conquer other nations or provoke anyone. But that still did not stop it from being attacked one day. That's what prince Sonza and his men were doing. They were trying to head off to one of their allies to find help. Sadly by the time they headed out to sea their kingdom had fallen.

Myrrna felt bad for the young prince. She and her tribe were lucky to be protected by the whirlpools. She had talked about allowing them to live her with them. Her mother had told her that this was not a good idea. Having men on the island could cause consequences that will upset the goddess.

Myrnna felt bad when she had to tell her new friends that he had to be kicked off the island. She had grown close to the all man crew. The captain was hilarious. Definitely different from the captain of the guard. He was loose, happy go lucky, and told funny stories. The other lads were young, kind, and knew how to fish and some of them could cook delicious meals.

She would be sad to see them go.

Xxx

Another week had passed and there still was know way for the men to get off the island. But the good thing was that some of the females had taken a liking to the men. This was a good thing, since it means there would be no fighting and killing.

Myrrna and Sonza decided to take a break from the village and were sitting on top of some rocks on the beach. They looked out into the ocean as if they were waiting for something to happen.

"You know….."

Myrnna looked over at Sonza, who looked to be in a daze.

"I'm going to miss this small island" Sonza thought about his crazy time he had hear.

"What will you do when you get back?" Myrrna asked.

"I guess…try to rebuild my kingdom." Sonza let out a sigh at the thought. "If there really is a kingdom left to save"

Myrrna watched as Sonza began to tear at the thought of his home being utterly gone. She could not even imagine what it was like to lose her home.

They both turned there attention when they heard the sound of sand being ruffle moved. Looking behind them, they saw Ki-lee with a small wooden object in his mouth. Taking it out of his mouth, Myrrna saw that it was the small box that she found on the beach.

Grasping it her hands, Sonza let out a gasp as he looked at the box. "I thought I lost it forever"

Myrrrna handed the box over to Sonza and she watched as he began to unlock it. Inside, music began to place. It was the most tranquil and beautiful sound she ever heard. It was like the goddess was speaking to her heart.

She looked back up at Sonza. He had such a gently look to him. It was hard for Myrrna to believe that someone like him, could be cruel and dark. Maybe…all men were like that.

Closing their eyes, they kiss.

xxxxxxxxx

It had been a wonderful afternoon that turned into night. Myrrna was happy in the arms of Sonza as they stared into the sky. The stars were bright tonight. It brought happiness to the young couple.

Tomorrow they were going to speak to the Queen about having a wedding and allowing the men to stay here. If she said no, then Myrrna will leave with them back to Sonza's kingdom.

They were happy with their plan, until the sound of booms and whistle filled the air did the couple rose and look out to sea.

On the water laid a large ship. Sonza squinted his eyes at the ship before he realized who they were. "Pirates"

Another catapult was fired but it did not aim at the island. Instead it was aimed of to the side. It was very confusing why they would do that until it became clear. It was cutting off a currant, thus ending the whirlpools.

Once the last whirlpool was gone the ship sailed in.

Sonza and Myrrna rain towards the village, but they had to cut through the beach to get there. They had no warning when boulders slammed against the rocky cliffs and onto the sandy beach.

One of the boulders hit the ground very close to the couple. The force flew them off the ground. They fell with a mighty flop that when they were able to readjust themselves, they were already surrounded.

Sonza stood in front of Myrrna as he stood in front of the pirates.

"Prince Sonza?" One of the pirates asked.

"Yes" Sonza raised an eyebrow.

Myrrna watched in shock as he lover was stabbed with a dagger.

Xxxxx

Myrnna could not believe this was happening to her island. Not to long ago did they island become under sieged by these awful men. They had burned their homes, burned their crops, and tainted their waters.

She watched as women, mothers, and children were taken, shackled, and dragged to the boats. Nothingness filled her has she was still looking at the dead body of her mother. The once proud Queen of the Amazons was naked, cut up, and used for the men's sexual pleasure.

One of the savage pirates grabbed her roughly by the arm and began to drag her. She still felt nothing. Sound had become nothing more than a muffle. Her eyes began to roam around as she saw the pirate's drink and eat, women screaming, and children crying.

That's when the sound of heartbeats got louder. Voices rang through her head of how could their goddess do this to them. They had been good to her. They sacrificed. They prayed. Why would she do this? She had always believed that their goddess was kind, loving, and fair.

Anger filled her at the thought of her Sonza dead. He was kind and gently. She believed that the goddess had brought him to her. Now her taking him away and bring these filth drove her mad.

Angered filled her as the heartbeat got stronger. She did not how or went it happen. But the next thing she remembered was climbing onto the man and squeezing his neck. He gasped for air and soon his neck snap.

Shouts from the other pirates drew her attention. She looked up at them as they came closer. She picked up the sword from the dead pirates belt before she got up and stalked towards them. The pirates ran at her as she sliced them.

Xxxx

It was a bloody battle that last the night. At the end of it all, Myrrna stood. Twenty dead pirates laid at her feet. She huffed as the adrenaline left her body. She tossed the sword to the side as she went to her female tribesmen and undid their bonds.

Luckily, only a small fraction of their tribe lied dead. But that was the sad part as well. They were all good people in the tribe's eyes. None needed to die but what else could be done. The ones that did live were not warriors.

The warriors that were alive were injured. Some with broken bones, while other broken pride. The commander, who was now dubbed to apprentice, walked over to Myrrna, who was staring at the large ship in the bay.

"What shall we do now my Queen?" The new captain struggled to get down on one knee as she bowed to her knew ruler.

Myrrna understood that she would be the new Queen. Right away she did not want to be a weak Queen. Thinking you were safe got her mother killed. Thinking that you were non threatening got Sonza and his kingdom killed.

Sonza, the man she loved. And to this day, he was the only man she would ever love.

Turning her attention back to the ship, one thing came to mind. "How long to the warriors are healed and ready to fight"

The captain was awestruck by this. "A couple of weeks"

"Good" Myrrna heart darkened that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Years and Years had passed and the once mythical island of the Thesera, home of the angelic, gentle women, was now turned into a man hating island of Amazons. Myrrna, the Queen of the Amazons ruled the island with a powerful fist.

Last time a man made a sexual comment at her, she cut off his dick and fed it to him. That's how the rumor of Amazon's cutting men's dick's off came about.

The Amazons conquered from day one. When they had taken the pirate ship into one of the ports off a Greece. It was a small slave town but was destroyed in a day. Women were offered a choice whether to return to their homes or do something great and fight with them. The women mostly choice to fight.

Men, however, were different. Myrrna and the rest of her Amazons choice to never trust men again unless they were marked. After the incident at one of their conquer island when of the noble tried lie and swindler his way out of being killed. Lying to them about following them and not to harm anyone.

They believed him as he took them to his home and told them all about having them trade with their home and how they could live in peace. His words sounded true and harmless. Until one of the servant girls told her not to drink the wine.

Myrnna's generals, Alkaia, stabbed him in the hands. He began to cry and tell them everything. How they were planning to kill them in the night and take over their island and take their women as slaves. He laughed until he was sliced in the neck. All the traitors died after him.

That's why all men had to take a passage where they would be marked on their neck that showed they belong to the Amazons. And of course, the neck was the most sensitive part of the body. That's why it was the most agonizing treatment that would wither kill them or scar them.

It was the perfect life for them. That is until the North came to visit.

XXXXXXX

Myrrna hated Barbarians. She especially hated Gadar and his idiotic tribe. She could not understand how any women could allow themselves to work with those men. The Barbarians, too, saw them strange and some made crude remarks at them.

But that one day when that strange man from the other side came, he began to intrigue her. Not in any sexual way. But he was smart. He knew when to keep his mouth shut and listen. Unlike her, his military island was full of men.

He told her where he came from, how women staid home and cooked while men and boys went off to fight. He thought if he had women on the island they would be distraction. The men would forget their duties. He could not have that.

Instead, he respected her and her army. One soldier to another he admired her ability to battle.

Yes, Drago Bludvist was definitely not a normal man. He talked about a dragon army. He had showed them off to her and wanted give some to her as a gift. But she did not want to accept them. His dragons were T]too muscular and brawny. A man's dragon they seemed.

He chuckled at her and said true. He told her that she had already her own dragon of the sea. The sea serpents that lived out side her island.

Tide Gliders, Shockjaws, Sliquifiers, and many more lined the seas waters. Drago would love to collect a few of those but decided against. He did not want to anger his new friend and ally.

XXXXXXX

Rumors, rumors, rumors, were always spreading about that man. Myrrna thought she would hear more about those thieves but no. It was always about Drago. Rumors spreading around of how he required this child who's part dragon.

What did this child have wings and a tail? Did it breathe fire? Who knows.

But it did get some of the women interested. They feared and wondered what it would be like to have something of that here. She found it annoying.

And yet….she wanted one too.

XXXXXXXX

What could you say about Essos. It was disgusting from looks to smell. It was full of the swindlers, murders, and rapist. Men, women, and children lined the walls like life stalk. Wild animals were held in cages too small for comfort. There were always the snide comments from the slave traders as well.

Myrrna could not believe she was thinking that the City of Thieves was a vacation spot to this place would scare anyone. Like her warriors, she kept up her guard.

Luckily they were greeted by a female trader. Myrrna could tell that the trader's mind was a little bit twisted. "Welcome to Essos" She gazed up at them with a greedy smile. "This way"

Making their way down the corridor and hallway, they came upon the room full of caged dragons. The reptiles snared and growled at the women.

It kind of reminded her of her poor Komodo, Ki-lee. She did not show it but inside a tear fell.

Regaining herself, she turned back her attention to the cages. So far all were filled with dragon. This was getting annoying as she glared at the trader to hurry up.

The cage they finally stopped, held a large bird like creature. The trader explained that it was a Nadder and before she got a chance to continue. Its tail spiked as it shot the spikes at them. Two of the warriors stood in front of them, quickly, shielded them. Only a few made it through but the spikes were still very powerful. They gazed at the creature with awe.

Down at the Nadder's feet and under one of its wing, was a little blonde hair girl. Her face round and her yellow hair a two braided mess. She glared angrily at them.

Myrrna like the fire in her eyes. "Dragon, male or female?"

The trader was still quivering from what just almost happen. "Female"

"Good" Myrnna smiled darkly at the two.

XXXXXXXX

Myrnna was happy with the results from the trainer about her dragon girl. Apparently her name was Astrid, meaning a 'Divine Beauty'. It made sense once they got her cleaned up and her hair in a single braid. She was also quite fierce as she predicted. She fought them the whole way to the ships cells.

They of course collected a few dragons such as Nadders and Scuttle Claws. She sadly had to call in a favor to Drago about asking him for some of his trappers to capture some of their sea dragons.

It was a struggle at first but soon some of her own trappers were able to capture some dragons. They kept the females and killed the males, of course. But they found Drago's way of keeping his dragon child as a pet rather boring.

Astrid was quite spirited and tricky. It was like she knew how everything worked. Mind of a solider Myrrna thought. That's why when her number one general, Alkaia, asked her if she could train the girl to fight, got her curious.

Alkaia explained that she would train the girl to not only fight dragons but warriors as well. "Imagine if we put our Astrid against Drago's" She would say.

It made Myrrna mind thinks at the thought. A malevolent smile came to her as she allowed Alkaia to train Astrid.

xxxx

It was beautiful. The way Astrid could take down as single armed soldier without even a thought. A couple times they would think Astrid would snap the girl's neck. Each time she doesn't. No one knows why. Either the thought or fear of being a murder comes to mind.

Myrrna and Alkaia did not know which, but when they received word of Drago wanting to have a competition to see who's Dragon Child would rang supreme brought surprise and curiosity.

Alkaia would say that Drago and his monkey had finally grown a brain. All it did to Myrrna, was to send a reply.

XXXXXXX

From the beginning, seeing Drago's fort was like stepping into some kind of dark military story. All soldiers and trappers. A bunch of blacksmith shops to make weapons and armor. From dragons in cages to most pushing around crates and moving catapults.

Stone, wood, and cement walls were the material that made up this place. The Amazon's felt out of place here. There home was military, but green. Here, there was no such thing as vegetation.

Myrrna wondered if the place Drago came from was like this. He did say he was brought up in military. Maybe that why his home is like this.

After the first battle, the Amazon Queen was impressed. Drago's boy was fast and agile and held his own against Astrid. Not many could do that. And that black dragon was something else as well. Something out of a nightmare she thought.

It had been a couple years before Drago introduced her to Hiccup in the Fighter Cells. She did not know what to make of him. He was older than the first time she saw him. His body not so much boney. He had gained muscle of a more normal man. Nothing like Drago's or that man, Scourge's, body.

He was smart. Myrrna could understand why Drago had said that. Anyone could see it in the boy's eyes when they look into them. She would also see him sit patiently in his cage leaning on the Night Fury's side. He did not growl anymore or glare. It was like he was challenging her to make the first move. It excited her somehow.

They guess that Astrid and Hiccup were around seventeen years old now. More developed in more ways one. Defiantly can see possibilities in the boy and her girl. That why when Drago made a proposal, she excepted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thinking back at her life, she was sad some of those things happened but very glad that it did. She was strong and proud now. People feared her and her Amazons. She ruled the South and no one dared question her.

Today was the day they would hold the Battles here. Most Amazon's were not happy to have others here. Especially men. Thus the enhance security and constant watch of their guests. That was the agreement they signed.

A few large ships were coming in and Myrrna and her tribe. She stood off on the shore lines and watched them come in. By the ratty looking outer inters, they could tell who ship it belong to. Of course the first territory that had to come in belonged to the City of Thieves.

She grew more annoyed when shouts were heard across the water.

"Hey lesbian tribe! How's it going!?" Kasif shouted from the first boat.

Right away both his wife and crew members backed away from him .

She came up to her archer and whispered, "Aim, very carefully"

This was going to be a long day


	13. Astrid's side story

_**(AN: I wrote Astrid's, Snotlous, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut's story to be read as if it was 'them telling the story **__**or from their mind**__**.)**_

She had always been strong. Astrid was going to be a great shield maiden if she stayed in her village. Her uncle would help her train every day. Her favorite weapon was an axe. She was able to slice a tree down the middle when she was such a small child. It made her uncle proud. She was going to be something great, but that all changed when she was taken from her home.

She was force to lined up with the rest of the children. She and the rest of the children had been stolen in the night by a group of slave trader. She watched as the man poke and touched them to see how much he could make out of them.

She knew how it worked. Her uncle had told her stories about people who had been forced to work as slave. Who knew she end up like the ones in her uncles story.

She held herself back as she wanted to bite his fingers off. Her uncle had told her to never make the situation worse. She had to plan her escape not force it. That's why she was at a complete surprise when she one of the kids give the fat man a big bite.

She watched the skinny kid run off to gods know where with the men on his heals.

'Stupid kid' she thought. Astrid never got a good look at the boy. She just thought that the boy would end up dead in a matter of second by the angry traders.

She along with the rest of the children were then pushed down a hall and towards the dungeon with the other children that would be turned into slaves.

Xxxx

While weeks had passed, Astrid tried to come up with an ideas on how to escape. So far, nothing had come to hear. The guards were much bigger and stronger than her. And they didn't give them enough food to give them enough strength to fight them. Her captors were smart.

Astrid was only brought out of her thoughts when she was forced up with a bunch of other children. She was forced out of the room and down the hallway.

That's when the idea hit her. She was going to be sold. That's when the idea struck in her head about how she would sneak away when her new owners let their guards down.

Many people, she thought would buy her, probably thought she was weak. That would soon change when she held a knife to their throat.

Xxxxxxx

When they at last came to the end of the hallway they met with a door. Astrid raised an eye-brow as to why they were stopping. Her answer was met when she hear the sound of a roar from behind the door.

She knew that roar. She had hear it all her life from her village growing up. It was the sound of a dragon. Fear kicked in inside her as she began to panic. She hit her captor as she tried to get away. All she got was a push towards the, now, open door.

Astrid looked side to side as she saw rows of caged filled with different dragons of different species. The cage door was thrust open as she was pushed inside. She fell onto the ground floor with a thump.

Astrid looked up as she came face to face with a Nadder. Fear struck inside of her as she did not know what to do. The Nadder, however, stalked towards her.

That's when the training with her Uncle about dragons kicked in. **"Stay in its blind spot"**

With that, Astrid moved in front of the bird dragon. They both danced as the dragon tried to find the girl.

Once the dragon tilted its head to look at her, did it get angry. It brought out it tail as it began to spike. Astrid gasped as she quickly moved out of the way. The needles hit the ground as they made dents in the stone. Luckily, none of its poisonous needles hit the girl.

A smirk appeared on her face as she put her hands on her hips and looked at the Nadder. "What do you want to do now?"

The bird dragon stared at her for a few before giving up. It decided that that she was not worth the trouble or the last of her needles. Yes, the dragon could breath fire at the little girl but felt that would be just like those other humans that locked it up in here. Plus the little human wasn't doing anything threatening any way.

Astrid watched the dragon lay on the ground before laying its head down. It was like a sign saying '_stay on your side and I'll stay on mine'._

Astrid was happy to comply with that. She sat on the floor as she drew her legs to her. The air was cold. Even though she grew up in the coldest region in the archipelago, she still felt cold.

She tried to get some sleep. If only she stopped shivering.

xxxxxx

When Astrid woke the next days she was surrounded in warmth. There was a vibration on her back. She could not understand it at first, but the grew in fear. Opening her eyes she met with blue.

She tried to get out of the darkness. Light was let through as she sprung out into the opening. Clamoring towards the cage edges, she freaked out.

When she finally took the time to calm down, did Astrid turn around. She saw the dragon stared at her as if it were say 'what the hel is wrong with you?'

Astrid breathed in and out for a couple of minutes before she collapsed to the ground. She felt exhausted and tired. And still a little shaky at what just happened.

Astrid stared at the Nadder as it watched her. It began to creep forward. That's when Astrid stared heavy breathing again. The dragon then stopped and laid down like a bird. Then it flopped its head to the ground as it tried to look less frightening.

Astrid did not no what to do. The dragon looked up at her like this harmless creature. She could not understand why it was doing this.

She didn't know what came over her but she scooted towards the dragon. Reaching a hand out she tried to touch it. When the head began to move did she become afraid. She closed her eyes and waited for her hand to be eaten. Instead, she felt scaly flesh touch her hand.

Astrid's eyes sprung open as she let out a gasp. She turned to look at the dragon. They both stared at each other for a while as the dragon began to purr.

"Hey girl"

Xxxxxxxxx

It felt like weeks being stuck in this cage. Both Stormfly and her hated it. They hated being trapped. Waiting for their doom to suddenly appear.

By the way, that's what Astrid called her female Nadder comapion, Stormfly. The Nadder loved the way it sounded.

A few time they would try to communicate with each other. Astrid got the fact that Stomrfly loved it when Astrid scratched the back of her neck to her chin. Astrid did freak out through when Stormfly fell to the floor in a thump. The bird dragon purred in bliss as Astrid soon found it funny.

Stormfly could understand a little of what the girl was saying. Her name Astrid and she came from the North. The dragon tried to tell Astrid that is was also from the North. A little island that held lots of dragons and inside the base of the volcano. The little girl did get some of it, she just wished there was some way for her to speak dragon.

"Creak"

Both turned their heads when they saw someone come in. They were different from the men that had come in earlier. Astrid was curious to what they were talking about but decided against it. She did not need to show weakness.

Astrid tried to get a better look but was snatched up be Stormfly. The dragon hid Astrid under her wings to protect the girl from the introducers.

Astrid could not see but she could hear them. She heard the sounds of female voices making comments about Stormfly. Astrid could hear the dragon growl as she saw the tail being picked up. It did not take long for Astrid to realize what had happen. The sound of a bunch needles hitting the ground made Astrid pray that one of them at least it the slavers.

As Astrid looked up, she saw that Stormfly had to twist her body to launch her needles. Thus, one wing coming off and the other only barely covering her. She could see them as much as they could see her. They were strange.

They looked similar to Valkyries she had heard through the stories. But these women wore less clothing. All leathery and more macho. Like they were trying to pull off being a guy attitude with a girl body.

They stared at each other. Judging.

That's when the words of dread rung through her.

"Dragon, male or female?"

Astrid did not want to leave Stormfly. She was the only dragon she wanted to be near. Stormfly was her protector. Her sister.

When the slaver confirmed that Stormfly was a female, did that evil smile appear on that woman's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid and Stormfly fought with every tooth and claw they could muster. They would not allow the dark Valkyries to take them to what every Gods awful place those women were from.

Now they in another cage on some kind of boat. Thank Odin neither one of them got sea sick.

Astrid huddled next to Stormfly, trying to keep warm. Thoughts ran into her head of what would happen next.

The sound of cages raddled as they both looked over. They saw more Nadder's like Stormfly along with these dragons that stood like a Nadder but had head and tail like a Zippleback. They were odd and strange.

All of the dragons were afraid. Just like Astrid and Stormfly they wondered what would happen next.

Xxxxxxx

It felt like it had been weeks when they finally landed on the island. Astrid never felt sick for land in all her life.

But this was just the tip of the iceberg. Everything changed after this day.

Astrid was forced to fight. She had no idea why. At first it was fighting dragons. Astrid was so glad he Uncle had decided to teach her how to fight at a young age. For if he didn't, she had a feeling she would not be alive.

At first it was just the Nadders. Then came the dragon known as a Scuttleclaw. By that time Astrid was able to dodge and defend herself from any dragon attack. She did not kill them as they did not kill her.

Some how during this year, Astrid was able to make a connection with the dragons. She did not know how, but it just felt that words did not need to be spoken to understand one another. It was the same with Astrid's voice. She had no use for it after she came here. Astrid felt like that even if she were able to speak, it still would not help their situation.

One time she came close to speaking. She had arrived in the arena ready to fight when something was different. There were no dragons. Instead was a bunch of those warrior women crowding around her. She did not know what was going on until she saw that trainer in front of her.

She spoke those strange words. It was a good thing Astrid was able to pick some of the language up. "Let...see..póso..well..boreíte..really fight"

They wanted to see her fight. Then she would give her a real fight.

One of the women charged at her. Astrid jumped over the women and then kicked her. The warrior fell to the ground with a thump. Astrid could see how angry she was at be humiliated by a little girl.

Astrid smirked at this before the trainer smirked darkly at her and order the rest to attack.

xxxxx

Astrid was on the floor next to Stormfly. The female dragons head rested on Astrid lap as she allow the girl to pet her. It was a technique the Stormfly used to calm Astrid down.

The poor girl was covered in bandages and bruises. She was lucky enough to be able to walk. The dragon felt bad that she wasn't there for her sister.

Astrid felt Stormfly purr before she heard lose words. _"It will be alright"_

It was a light at the end of a cavern. Hearing those words brought Astrid hope once again. She wasn't alone and she would never be alone as long as she was with Stormfly.

XXXXXX

One word to describe a boy, who she wanted to pound into the ground for being so annoying. That answer would be….Hiccup. The boy just got into her head. Once she saw a weak and skinny the boy was, she thought it be an easy win.

But no, the boy just kept on going. Not only that, but he was able to tame a Night Fury. The holy offspring of lighting and death itself. How the hel could a pathetic boy like him be in the same room as one.

She wanted to punch him. She wanted to punch him so hard. When the match was over she thought they would be put somewhere far away from him. But no, they put him right next to them.

Astrid hated the way he watched her. He looked like a curious little Terrible Terror. It annoyed her. That's why when she snapped at him, she hoped he was mute. Instead, he spoke the dragon language. It kind of made sense. He did look like a nerd.

That's when she found about the Night Fury's name. Toothless. Who in there right mind would name the holy off spring of lightning and death itself Toothless. Okay, it official, the boy was defiantly a wimp. She just wished he fought like one.

Astrid and Stormfly decided that they did not want to deal with them anymore. They attention was brought back when in the next cage over was an elderly looking dragon. Astrid did not know why but she was very curious about him.

His voice sounded old and he reminded her of her grandfather. She found it funny that the old dragon was called Dusty, but once the dragon told her that was his real name did she feel awful.

It was strange. She had never felt this way for a long time. Like she was a little child back, at what she remembers, to be some old home with a family. She could not remember it but it still had that warm feeling. She never knew how much she missed it.

That's how she started seeing Hiccup in a whole new light. Yes his name was funny but it he was kind and reassuring. He was smart too.

The next day, they had fought in the arena and got to meet their other brethren.

A nerdy but kind boy named Fishlegs. He and Hiccup were crazy about dragons and books. That's actually how Astrid got to know them. She did not know why, but like the nerds, she found them useful. Another thing about Fishlegs was to never take him for 's what Snotlout did and now the barbaric boy had to think twice before attacking Fishlegs. It makes her understand why Fishlegs had a boulder class dragon such as a Gronckle. Tough on the outside but innocent as a little lamb on the inside. Just watch out when the dragon attacks.

That's was another thing. Snotlout. He was the biggest son of a half-troll, rat-eating, munge bucket of….. Well, lets just say he think more with his dick more than his brain when it came to girls. She was so happy when she punched him in the face. A nice shiner to go with his personality. She did no whether to feel bad for the Monstrous Nightmare. Or feel bad for Snotlout for having the forgetful dragon. Still do not know till this day.

The twins. There's no way to describe them. Both confusing and yet idiot. And then smart…..It gives her a headache whenever she thinks about it. Dragon it a Zippleback that is a lot more useful then what the twins want them to do. Blow stuff up and get an arch enemy.

If these were her kin, she didn't know whether to be afraid or screwed.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been years now since their first meeting. Astrid had grown, developed. And so had Hiccup and Astrid's relation ship. They had grow to know each other and understand each other.

Hiccup knew what buttons to not push on her but only did it when necessary. She did not like that, but soon found out he did it so he would try to understand. To comfort. To make her feel better. She was starting to see something in Hiccup that she never saw before. Some one, she would gladly like to spend her life with.

In the beginning they would hold hands until the bars got smaller and now they hold with their fingers. He would read to her and she would listen. He would comforter thought the night and try to heal her injuries the best he could. Even though it was saliva from Toothless.

She remebered that one time that one time when after a fight she got seriously injured. That dumbass Snotlout had rammed into her on Hookfang that it badly banged up her arm. Thus she was forced to rest until it was healed. That didn't settle well with her mistress and trainer. They gave her a few lashed before she was sent back to her cell.

Astrid remembered how hard she tried not to cry. Hiccup tried to comfort her, but she really wanted to be left alone. Hiccup was there for her. He did everything her could so she wouldn't be alone that night.

After that, her feeling deepen for the boy. She remembered the day they kissed. It was the day after her scars healed and she wanted to thank him for staying with her. She was just going to say thank. That's it... A few seconds later, she kissed him on the lisps.

He kissed back.

xxxxxxxxx

To others, they were a couple. Snotlout of course hated it but got over it once he turned his attention to Ruffnut, which is weird since she did try to bury him alive at one point.

But she felt safe with Hiccup. He made her feel special. That she was not some pretty little tool that was only used for entertainment purposes.

She was a person. She had feelings and wanted a life outside these sorry excuse for a life. Hiccup would whisper words of promises that he believed would one day come true. Astrid had a feeling that Hiccup would make that possible one day.

A life outside of fighting, where dragon and human can be free. She wanted that life. She wanted that life with Hiccup.


	14. Kasif and (some) Tresa' Side Story

Kasif stared out at the great City of Thieves. Cup in his hand, he sloshed it around as if it were a drink that needed to be mixed. Smoke lit up the sky as the sound of a party rang through the streets. It was that type of day when there would be a party of people dancing and drinking. A big bon fire would be in the middle as people burned wood like it was nothing.

Kasif remembered the time when he too used to join in the festivities. Right now though, he just felt like standing there.

Kasif felt arms wrap around his body as the hands were placed on his shoulders. Not looking to meet with the person, he felt her feminine body touch his. He knew right away who it was.

"Reminiscing about the past again" Tresa's words were of a whisper. Asking a question which she undoubtedly knew the answer to.

She was confirmed when Kasif did not answer but instead took a drink. She smiled at him and she placed her head on his should as she closed her eyes.

Kasif stared out the window as he remember the time when he was young and this place was full of lies.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If we must start from somewhere, we must start at the beginning. Qyteti i ëndrrave was the most lavished and greenest place in all the desert kingdoms. It was the utopia of its time. A lawful city that held no crime, was well known for its trading in goods, and was the most wealthiest city.

That's why other people wanted it. Britania's king wanted to claim the holy city as his own. He and his troops were sent to the city to train and claim it as their own. The king of Qyteti i ëndrrave tried to make the King of Britania understand that his kingdom would never be taken.

Thus the long battle.

It has taken many years as the battle continued. Qyteti i ëndrrave could keep up with the Britania's constant strike due to the power of its strong walls and men. None could enter as the Britanians kept on striking the door with their giant wooden bar.

Inside the outer walls, the Qyteti i ëndrrav's soldier and archer watched from the tops as they tried to shot at the men. All was well on the inner part of the city. People still walked around as if it were a regular day. No one hid in their houses or prayed to their gods for help.

They did not need to fear the end to their food or water because they had all that in their city. They had luscious farm lands and sources of pumps that would bring the water from under the sand to their streams and lakes.

The truth is the battle can last for many more years and not a thing could prevent the Qyteti i ëndrraves from losing.

On the other hand, the Britatians were falling on short supplies on men and food. Thus, when King Ic-sus saw that battle would not end as fast as he thought, he sent a message to his kingdom. That they should not just send weapons and supplies, but people who could help them cook and make weapons for battle.

That's when armies of Britania men, blacksmiths, farmers, and women came to help their King. They set up workplaces for them to take care of the men and supply them with goods, until it was their turn to go up against the wall.

That's why, five days later, did the King Ameer, ruler of Qyteti i ëndrraves, came to the wall to see how the battle was going. When he looked over the wall at his enemy, he was struck by cupid's arrow when he saw the lovely blonde hair girl help with the cooking.

The King of Qyteti i ëndrraves had to have her. He through his whole army at the unexpected Britianians. They were crushed in a matter of one day. The King Ic-sus begged for mercy. King Ameer allowed the rest of the Britiana army to leave under one condition.

Of course, King Ic-sus agreed to this immediate. A simple farm girl was nothing compared to the powerful King and his army. Thus, King Ic-sus gave the simple peasant girl to the King of Qyteti i ëndrraves and left.

The Britaina girl was showed into the king's concubine courtiers. She was dressed in lavish clothing and given delicious foods. Even though she was treated as a princess, she was never considered as one. Both the Queen and the other ladies hated her.

The king spent a lot of time with her and later she produced a son. Skin like his father but hair and facial feature of his mother he had. It gave the nobles and ladies a more reason to hate her.

She died shortly after a few days of her son's birth. Said it was not to be from birth complication, but by poison.

Her son was given the name Kasif. He was known as the bastard child of the King. He grew knowing the hated the people felt for him. He kept to the shadows and bothered none. But one hobby he quite enjoyed was studying people.

He would hide behind curtains and wall. Balconies were also good to watch. Kasif had enough information about everyone that he could black mail them all. But he did not. For he did not yet require the instinct yet.

He would have been that way if you not his older brother, and fifth prince to the throne. Darris was gentle and kind. A great swordsmen and mentor to Kasif. At least, that's how he represented himself.

Kasif knew behind those kind words he spoke, that he too felt hate towards him. He used Kasif as a way to get on their father's good side. That's why Kasif was never abused phiscally. His father adored him for he looked like his mother. But not sexual. He loved him as an exotic pet that the king could keep.

Darris would often take his younger brother to the market with him. It was a way to show him how the world works through the value and economy of the people. Kasif found it boring. Until the day he first saw the actions of thievery.

This was new to him since crime never happened in this kingdom. A Utopia of a lawful and crime free world. It sparked a crave inspiring the boy. Kasif saw man get caught. People shouted and cheered for the guards that caught him.

While the gullible people drank it up, no one realized that two had escaped. Only Kasif noticed. He watched them with his eyes. They crawled though an opening that led to somewhere.

It wasn't till a hand on his shoulders did Kasif look up at his brother. Darris asked him if he was alright and he just responded with a nod of his head.

Kasif could have given up those men's names. Given him a light name for himself. But no. As they walked back to the palace, ideas plagued the young boys mind.

It wasn't until later that night did he dress in some dirty, peasant garbs and made is way out. Of course he hid his royal wear. If he walked around the palace in his state they think him as theirs and if walked the street in his rich silk clothing he be nabbed of the streets in an instant.

No, he had to be careful in this. He carried a dagger with him for protection. He did know how to fight though, both with and without the dagger. During his many watches, he would watch the soldiers teach the newbies' how to fight. As he watched he learned to copy them. So he defiantly was prepared.

As he made his way down the streets, Kasif retraced his steps until he came upon the place he did last see the two thieves. Looking at the side of the building, Kasif found a small entrance that look to lead to the sewers. Taking in a deep breath, he climbed down into it and made his way in.

Surprisingly enough, there was no water. Just dirt and stone walls that made it look like a tunnel. Kasif ventured deep into it until he heard the sounds of laughter. Coming towards the end, he met with a large open space. Inside were thousands of men and women. They danced and drank. Gambled and ate like pigs. Songs were sung through the room as the people sang with the tune.

This was such an opposite world than the one Kasif lived in. He climbed down and made his way through. Eyes open and wide to everything around him. He made his way around everyone without them noticing. It wasn't until he was on the other side did he notice.

He was being followed. Seeing another tunnel at the end, he decided to walk into it. Entering the stone (crevice), Kasif slowed his steps down until he could hear the man getting close. Halting his steps, and when he did a thick knife was wrapped around his neck.

"Don't move boy" The man's vice was deep a scruffy. He moved his hands around Kaisf body. Digging his hands into the boy's jackets, he searched.

But that was useless. Kasif knew not to bring any valuables or trinkets with him. It was common knowledge not to bring treasure with you when you're heading to a thieves hangout.

The man behind Kasif got agitated when he couldn't find anything. He turned the boy and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. He looked at the boy angrily. The man saw that boy face was expressionless and held no fear in them. It felt odd to to the thief. Usual regular people, especially kids, would beg for their life.

He put down the blade and let the kid go. The man watched as a smile spread along the kid's face. "You're interesting"

He watched the boy stare at him, but it wasn't really him the boy was staring at. In fact, the boy was more interested in his knife. The man held the blade out to him. The boy reached for it as he held in his hand and examined it.

The man watched at the boy twiddled it in his fingers. He was fascinated by the boy. "You hungry?"

xxx

On the table to two sat were plates of meat were laid out on the table, along with a pitcher full of mead and two gantlets. The boy devoured food in big gulps.

The man, known as Scivers, watch the boy consume the food as he raised an eyebrow "Haven't eaten in a long time" Scivers then watched as Kasif then took the goblet and gave a big gulp. In response the boy choked like it was his first time drink alcohol. "Take it easy. The food is not going anywhere"

But of course it was not hunger or starvation that made Kasif eat like this. He had plenty of lavish foods back at the palace. But the food here tasted better. More real some how.

The mead tasted strong and sweet, like perfume or those really strong smelling plants. He liked the taste. He gave a small sip this time; adjust to the weird tasting liquid.

All the sudden, five more men came around and sat with them. All having different bodies and colors. From the tan skin to your dark. To tall, short, lean and built. The men grabbed pieces of food and grabbed Scivers goblet to take a swing from it

Scivers didn't mind. It seemed he was used to these kinds of things. One began to ask questions about a job they were getting ready to do. Keeping it quite and simple so the kid would not understand, they talked about their up and coming game. They, however, did not realize Kasif was more intelligent than he lead on.

Kasif watch the men talk and decipher plans. Getting at where they were going and what they were going to do. It was about hitting it big with a new cargo ship that was coming into port.

Scivers eyes switch over to Kasif. He watched the boy grow interest with each word. Getting a little bit curious, he asked "Want to come?"

xxxxxxx

It had been a couple of years and Kasif was getting good at his new hobby. He was at the age of a mid teen and he had become quite skilled as a thief. He was quick and a strong fighter. The others had taught him how to cheat and conquer in battle.

The group had raided more ships by night with the help of their young companion. The boy was very useful when it came to being sneaky. He also had the ability to listen in on conversations without be noticed. It is why other thieves were so jealous of the group.

But Kasif was different. One time he was threaten by another band. Kasif did not care and said all they had to do was ask if they wanted info. People could not understand of the boy did not think like any other thief. He did not care about money or treasure. It was more like an interest to him.

They had another job that night. All was going well until they got caught. They ran as fast as they could from the soldiers. Cloths jingles from the treasure draped over their garbs and pockets. Some of the thieves had earlier were able to smuggle the big cargo down the tunnels while the others distracted the guards.

Kasif was part of that group. They all tried to dash down the alley and cut corner to get them off their trail. When all of the sudden Scivers was hit by an arrow through his leg. Kasif stopped in his tracks to help the man.

"Leave me" Scivers tried to push Kasif off.

Two of the men, Ja-hiva and Clef, came over to help. Kasif told them to take Scivers and run. They tried to argue with the teen to follow them. But Kasif knew that they wouldn't be quick with Scivers' leg like that.

He yelled them to leave and they bounded away. Holding up his arms with his dagger in his hands, Kasif watched the guards come towards him.

xxxxxx

Right away when the guards took him to the palace did the king recognize him. Anger showed as he was upset about his son's new hobby. Wanting to set him straight, he put Kasif with the guards in charge of the dungeons. Determined that would straighten him out.

But no, it only made it worse. The soldiers who were in charge were corrupt and demon- like. They loved the ability to cut and torture people. Especially the higher power. The nobles who were snobbish and falsely accused because a royal or noble did like them. It happened a lot apparently.

They taught Kisif how to torture and scar people. How to tap into their dark fear. That's also when Kasif learned more about something he knew. That most of the soldiers here were corrupt as the people who lived under them.

They first started out small. Only a group of people who shared the same wants and desires before the Utopia. It only escalated when the group disbanded into other groups. It began to turn into a virus with a only a small number of people who still believed in the fantasy called righteousness.

After a couple of weeks, the soldiers grew to like the boy. He was like them. Smart and cunning. The boy had much more then a demon side to him. It was more like a monster. And they were excited to see it come out.

After a while, Kasif wondered how the Scivers and the others were doing. He had not seen them in a while and wondered if Scivers had survived his wound.

Is questions were answer one night when he was leaning against the railing on one of the high walls. He was watching the moon hang in the sky when he heard the sounds of someone moving around. Looking to his right he saw the group of thieves appear behind the shadows.

Smirking to himself, Kasif had a lot of explaining to do.

xxxx

It a lot of time but Kasif explained to the group of thieves of how he became this

"Always knew there was something off about you" Scivers readjusted his new peg leg. "Who knew you were a prince"

"Odd isn't it" Kasif had a hard time believing it himself sometimes.

It was, a young prince who had everything hanging around a bunch of thieves. It did not make sense. Unless he was doing it to hurt someone. Even with his life story, it did seem that the boy would do it on a wim. It would make them more curious to see how this would go.

xxxxxxx

Songs were being sang by the crowd as they raised their cups to give each other a clank. Everyone was high in delusion as Kasif got a kick out of it. The young adult drank his mead as he looked at them men in amusement.

He heard the clumps of Scivers wooden leg as he saw him sit down. The man gave a big gulp as he looked at the prince. "I'm knew you would be sitting here"

"What, you thought I be off fucking a women?" Kasif sipped his drink.

"I said I knew you be here. Most men believe you a unic" Making a hand motion to show a penis coming off did Scivers get a shove from the young prince.

They both sat there and drank. Listening to the sound and music, when five other men came to join them. It was the same men he had joined with just a few days ago to steal from a snobbish nobleman. Let's say the noblemen boat won't be leaving the docks anytime soon.

All the people and men of Court of Miracles had fallen in love with the prince. He was not like any noble men or royals they had ever known.

That's why when Ja-hiva said "Sometimes we wish you were king"

Kasif stared at the black man. He had heard a lot of time before. He was even given the name King of Thieves as a joke. But his mind did turn at the though. "What would you say… if I became king?"

The men looked at one another. It was only Scivers who spoke up. "They never allow you to rule."

"True" Kasif stared off. "Me a bastard child. That would never go well for those little liars"

The men did chuckle. Not because it was a joke but because it was true. This city was a bunch of lies. A place where the royals were trying, everything in their power, to create a utopia of no crime and a lawful kingdom.

But everyone knew that wasn't true. Just ask all the people down here.

"What would you do….If you were king?" One of the thieves asked.

"I create the opposite." A dark grin grew on Kasif's face. "Chaos. Insanity. Criminals. This is the true nature of this Kingdom. Here are the real people, while those fakers lived up there" Pointing his finger upwards he gave a chuckle.

Regular people would think him mad, but these people, were enlighten.

"If you need any men." Grabbing a hold of the boy's arm as he shook it as a reassurance. "I will follow you"

He gave a smirk to the man. He gave one last gulp of his mead before he got up to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Back at the palace, Kasif was walking up the tower steps that he used to enter the tunnels. The corrupt guards allow the prince to use it whenever he wanted. As he way making his way up he was stopped by head guard, Aza himself. Looking curiously up at the man, Kasif raised an eyebrow.

"You need to see this"

Following the Aza up the stairs, they made their way to another part of the palace. They walked through the tunnels of the dungeon.

Aza told the prince about what they found. "We think she's one of those barbarians. You know, from the far North east. Doesn't speak a word. We think she hit her head and has no memory."

The guard knew how this would interest the prince. Kasif was part of the group ever since his father let him work under their guidance. Thinking it would discipline the boy from his thievery ways, it instead cause both side in fall love with each others sanity.

Both crooked and insane, the both craved each others sides. They found Kasif to be a beaken or light to them. A prince, who enjoyed both sides, was one they could both follow into the depth of Jahannam.

As they came to the end which was a wooden door, one of the guards put in a key and opened the door to the prince. Walking in, he saw that it was a room with a cell on the side. Looking into it he saw the girl.

Braided mess of white blonde hair. Skins of fur and leaned covered her body. She gave a snarl at them.

Kasif was quiet. Guards did not know if they should be afraid. It wasn't until Kasif told the guards to leaved did they. Kasif watched as she stopped. She stared at him as he at her.

"I know you can speak" Kasif watched the girl as he got down on his knees in front of the cave.

She gave a dark smirk as she watched him seductively.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Many days had passed and Kasif would visit the barbarian alone. Each day he would talk to her and she would listen. It wasn't until the last day when everything was quiet behind the wooden door.

The guards became fearful that their favorite prince was killed. Opening the door they were met with a surprise.

The cell door was open and on the floor was the two. They stared at each other as they traced their hands on each other's face. It was like a motion identical twins did when meet for the first time.

The guards did not know what to make of this. It wasn't until the prince spoke to them.

"You said you would follow me correct?" Kasif did not look at them.

"Yeeesss"

"Good" Taking their hands away, Kasif turned his body towards them. The girl draped her arms over his shoulder. "Tell the thieves and the soldiers, its time to make this city ours"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Utopia city laid ablaze. Fire and screams consumed the air. People ran frantic as what few little good guards tried to defeat the rebels. In the end they turned and ran. Rather to save their life then the lives of the unfortunate.

Houses were ransacked and things were tossed out doors and windows. Some tried to fight off the thieves but it did not help.

Chaos engulfed Qyteti i ëndrraves as no one could help it as demons ran through the city.

Not long ago did Kasif stormed into the throne room where is family were in. They all huddled together scared and frighten. They had no idea what to do and some were in denial. They could not believe that their utopia had fallen. They would yell at what little guards they had. But when Kasif walked in with the corrupt soldiers and thieves, they all turned to stare.

"Well, this is a lovely room." He was dressed in black pants with a long red vest that went down to the floor. His hair had few braids but the blonde hair went down to his lower back. He looked like a mixture of a bandit and a dignified leader.

"You!" Darris ran towards him in anger. Taking out his sword he had only a little time to take out his blade when he reached for it to find it not there. Looking at his belt, tried to find it. He hear the twirling of metal did he look up to see it in his brothers hands.

"It's a fine weapon" Kasif held it up as he looked at his brother.

They turned when they saw the falling of bodies. On the other side of the room, five guards fell to the floor in a thawp. Stunned by the scene, the watch as the barbarian stepped over the men's body.

"I guess you met Tresa" Kasif walked around the room. "She quite handy with a blade"

He gave a dark smirk as he snapped his fingers.

The men were upon them so fast. The royals tried to fight back but they were no match.

xxxxxx

The royal family watched the city burn. They were all in a circle and held up by chains and ropes on a cross. There were in the tallest tower that had an open view all around. Above them was the wooden ceiling and around was stone. They watched as their once proud city that they grew to love turned into hell.

Kasif watched with a goblet in his hand at the blazed city.

"Why?" One simple word came from the king's mouth. "Why destroy all this?"

"Because it so tiring living in that world. That world made up of fake fantasies and beliefs when reality was staring you in the face." Kasif looked at his father. "You all tried to deny the real reality that had been nothing more but a few feet below your feet"

The kings hated to admit it. He and the other royals liked their fantasy world and wished to not believe this.

Kasif began to walk towards the door and out of the room "Watch your true kingdom for all eternity"

XXXXXX

It had been years and years since that day. The kingdom's fires were quenched and the city had turned into the house of thieves. It was also the year that Tresa and Kasif were married and announced king and queen.

No one knew the real story of Tresa. Similar to what the guards said, she had no memories.

Bu that didn't stop the demented couple from ruling the insane city corruption and chaos.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I heard you were once a prince" The queen of the amazons stared at the thief king in a snobbish stare.

"Half prince" Kasif took a hold of a bottle held with gold-ish yell liquid.

"Wine?" He started pouring the alcoholic beverage into two cups. "You seem like a white wine kind of person"

She watched as he brought the glass over to her. He handed it to her nonchalantly, like he didn't find her threatening. Myrrna stared at the cup as if there wasn't something about it that was not trust worthy.

"Its not posioned." Kasif put the glass down next to her as he went and sat in a chair not far off from Myrrna. "It would be sad if you died"

"Why do you care?" She did not understand the man before her. He was not lot the men she had encountered over the years.

"You interest me." Kasif traced a finger on the top of the glass. It looked like he was more entranced by the motion than he was by her.

Crossing her legs, Myrrna decided to test him. Acting seductively, trying to see if he would be the same as the other men he brought. "Why would an Arabian prince…find me interesting."

"Half Arabian" He looked at her as if he was not angry but wanted to set her straight.

She looked at the thief more closely. He was right. His skin was indeed tan but his hair was blonde as the yellow of corn husks. He did not have the nose structure you would see on an Arabian subject. Even Drago had that. She could not place it but he looked so…

"My father was once a great king. But like all kings, they get greedy. He wanted something forbidden and untouchable." Swirling the drink around, he found it comforting.

"Your mother?" Myrrna propped her elbow on the armrest as she placed her head on her knuckles. She was interested now.

"As you noticed by my features I am of a different race. Which is why my family hated me" He looked up at her and saw the sign of pity in her eyes. "Not abuse as you think but more of…mock by words. People are so stupid when they thick a weapon is more powerful than words."

"Quoting Kahn"

"You met him too." Kasif leaned forward in his chair as his legs were spread. "He is such an interesting fellow. He has all these wonderful gadgets."

She should have felt a shudder by his crazy eyes but instead felt calm and collect. "How did you become ruler?"

"Lets just say the lies were built to high and fell quite dramatically" Kasif was more like a trickster demon the way he smiled at her.

Myrrna studied the man before. Not long ago did the thieves step onto her shore and fought her warriors. When she did make it to battle, she was met with the King and Queen of thieves. The battle had stopped as these people came up to her as a way of saying hello.

She thought them deranged as the clans and stories told. But she did not see that. She saw a smart man and woman who are more deadly then her. It excited her for some reason.

Looking at her cups, Myrrna picked it up and looked at the liquid then back at the thief "Why should I trust you?"

"Because we both have what we want what the other people want" Kasif drank the liquid in one swing and then dropped it as it smashed to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they did meet the twins, they were something unexpectedly. Tuffnut and Ruffnut came from an island in the North. They were known as destructive and chaotic. They left a mess in their wake and got yelled at a lot.

But they didn't care. They found it more fun to watch people get aggravated at them. That's why when their home was attacked they were left with slavitude. But no one would want the destructive twins.

They did find use for them after selling a previous dragon boy. Putting them with others they can't remember, due to each child being far way from each other, they lived out their days.

Barf and Belch were there greatest friends and companions. Like them, they also like to create chaos. That's why the slave traders hated them. They would always cause a big mess, that they would have to clean up.

It was god send, that the King and Queen of thieves came to take them away. At first they did not know what to do with them. Kasif and Tresa did find it appealing.

Neither communicated with words. They both saw each other as interesting. It wasn't until the head and thief adviser, Sadid, asked them if they could give the okay to fix the fighting ring.

It struck an idea in Kasif that he ordered Sadid to make the arena stronger and bigger. Sadid asked what he would tell the men so they would get it done. One sentence struck the code. 'A Dragon human fight.'

It gave all the encouragement for it to be built in a month. People lined up and gambled for each battle. When the twins fought it brought glee and happiness to both sides. But same as Hiccup, the twins did not kill. Kasif and Tresa knew why. They were like them, where if something interests you keep it alive.

The fights brought the city more enjoyment everyday. It got even better when they received a letter from dragon about have a fight with his own. They packed up their dragon, the twins, and a few hundred men and women to head to Ryvvendar.

It was perfect and god send. Everything was to their satisfaction. The Warlords' relationship grew deep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kasif opened his eyes as he smiled darkly to himself. Dropping the wine to the floor, he grabbed a hold of his wife's hand. In it was a bladed dagger. It fell out of her hand as she allowed her husband to rub and kiss it.

They smiled darkly to each other as he picked her up bridal style.

Tresa traced her hand over the side of Ksif's face as she whispered to him. "Keep me entertained."

Kasif smiled and began to walk out the doors.

As they left, the room was more clear. It was a circular room with an all out view of the city. On each corner of the inner circle was lined with thin wooden crosses that held Skelton's on them.

Like the King of Theives said "_**You shall watch your city for all eternity….."**_


	15. Ruffnut and Tuffnut's side story

They were odd and deranged. They liked to see things on fire. People fighting. Destruction. That's why Ruffnut and Tuffnut were so easy to accept their new lives. Don't get them wrong, they don't like being caged. It made them less able to move around and cause pain to others. Not real pain, more like a giant mental headache that made people want to kill them. They loved that.

They do not remember anything from their old life. Only the yells, fire, and obliteration of buildings and people were clear in their minds. There were flaming sheep. That's was always fun to watch as people scrambled to put it out.

Now that they think about it. There was a room that they were forced to be in by those fun guys with all the leather. They grabbed them with a bunch of other children and a brought them down this hallway that wasn't very bright.

Once they got to the end they heard weird and strange sounds coming from the front where the door was. That's when chaos happened. The other children tried to fight or were to in shock to do anything as they were pulled to their doom.

They found it interest when the one girl fought back. She clobbered the man good, but he held strong. They wondered if they would be eaten. They each hoped it be the other first so they could watch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were shoved into a cage and fell to the floor on their stomachs. Once they looked up they saw the two headed dragon.

They both thought 'This sucks'

Ruffnut wanted to see her brother's head torn off.

Tuffnut wanted to see his sister torn limb from limb.

A head for each. That was cruel of those fun people. They could at least have given them a single headed dragon to allow them some form of enjoyment to watch their sibling be tortured.

They both stood up and stared at the beast. Both heads looked at the twins with interest and patients. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until Tuffnut thought it be fun to push his sister to the dragon.

Ruffnut stumbled forwards from the push but then launched her foot backwards as she gave a brother a mighty kick to the stomach. Tuffnut fell to the floor on his back before he looked at her with anger.

They both, then, launched themselves at each other as they tussled on the floor. Biting and punching each other with all their strength. There was even some skin from the other in their mouths.

The dragon stared at the two as they rolled around on the floor. The two heads were shocked by the two humans' interaction. They were like two baby dragons fighting each other. That made them decided to intervene.

The twins felt themselves be picked up by the back of their shirts as they were forced apart. But that did not stop them as they tried to reach and kick their other.

The dragon got more annoyed and pulled them further apart.

Xxxxxxxxx

"You know, you are not really that bad" Tuffnut was laying neck of the dragon head he called Barf.

His sister laid next to the other head which she called Belch. "What are you doing?"

"Sshhh" He harshly shushed here as he grabbed the horn on Barf's head. "We are having a conversation"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes at her brother. It was true that her bother had a nack for coming up with things that other people could not understand. Now that she thought about it, it would be fun to talk like a dragon.

She gave a growl at her brother and in return got growl back. They kept it up as if it was a game but the two heads growled back as if to say 'no fighting'.

"One day we have to teach you guys how to destroy things" Tuffnut leaned over the dragons head and looked at him from upside down.

"Ya, remember that empty room"

They both high fived at the fun memory of destroying things. They then heard the sound of doors being opened.

Only yesterday did that happen when the fun guys walked in to drag the pile of unqualified children out. They wondered what happen to those guys. They probably were forced to clean something. That's what they had to do when they exploded something in the fire that one time.

Looking over the dragons head, the four tried to see who it was that was coming. They heard sound from the weird fat guy with the shiny outfit. It was so pretty. They shined to brightly. They would love to get their hands on those necklaces or bracelet. Barf and Belch could have the rings.

He talked nervously to these two strange dressed people. They hardly wore any clothing. They were tanned skin and had blonde hair like them. In their eyes, the twins could tell there was something off about them. It excited them to find out what.

They looked at the strange people. A growl from Barf and Belch to them made the twins understand that they wanted them to be quiet. They did not know why at first until it came to their heads that it could be fun.

It was fun when people would think of them as idiots. They were smart but they had times when they did not want to be, thus they let the other be the smart one for a while.

It was always fun to watch people get confused as to why one twin had something smart coming out of their mouth when the other one acted like an idiot. They would go back and forth in confusion on trying to think until their brains hurt.

These people on the other hand did not mind. Instead they stared at them with curiosity. The twins could see in there eyes that something was right and vey wrong. These two looked to love chaos and destruction like them. But something inside them just did not seem right. Like death was not far behind them. It made the twins even the more interested.

"I definitely think you would like them" The fat man said greedily.

"How so?"

The twins watched as the blonde tan man looked at the fat man with devilish curiosity. It made the fat man babble like an idiot. It was fun to watch.

They looked back at Ruffnut and Tuffnut before giving a final purchase of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

That nap was perfect. It was nice to be rocked back and forth on the boat. But now, it was just too hot.

The sun blared down on them as they were inside they metal cage on the back of a cart. Barf and Belch were with them and the dragon felt the heat to. Even though Barf and Belch said they were used to heat like this because of living in some kind of hot place. It still felt awful.

Apparently, they had to go a lot more miles before they were going to reach their destination. That just made it more annoying. It was so boring out here. They tried to play the 'I see something cool and guess what it is' game, but for the last hour it got boring then the two hundred and twenty fifth time they named it sand.

Soon they came to a halt, when they set up camp. They did not know why. The sun had not gone done yet. But here they were, setting up camp.

Their question was soon answered when the sun went down.

Why does this place, those people call a desert, make up its mind? Hot in sun and cold at night. Thank the gods they had blankets and the dragon's body to keep them warm.

Ruffnut let out a yawn and Tuffnut eye's began to close. All three were sound asleep and snoring when the twins felt Barf and Belch pick up their heads. Tuffnut flopped to the floor while Ruffnut was able to sit up slightly awake. They both looked around as to why their dragon friend had moved.

That's when they heard it. The sound of something moving around. Looking, they saw the sand began to move around the sleeping camp. It made it was around the soldiers and was heading straight at them.

Barf and Belch began to growl more as they became agitated. The twins watched as it came closer and closer with sand moving. It came to an abrupt halt when it stopped right in front of the cage. Sand flew everywhere as Ruff and Tuff coughed.

They were hoping to get a taste of the sand as one point. Back in their hometown, they would eat dirt and bug on certain occasions. But this sand, taste horrible. Their beach sand had that nice salty taste but this was bland and dry.

Once done spitting, they looked back over the side of the cage. Two white eyes popped out of the sand as it stared up at them. Curious to what it was, they stared back at it. They both waited for the creature to do something but it never did. Barf and Belch had to blink there eyes and soon Ruffnut followed.

It was all up to Tuffnut now. He had never lost a staring contest in his life. Well, except to his sister that one time. But neither of them promised to speak of it.

Tuff began to feel his eyes water in need to be blinked. It felt awesome and hurtful at the same time. He loved it.

But their game soon came to an end when something fell upon it. A sword sliced into the creatures back as it head bucked up along with it tails as it soon flopped to the ground dead.

Tuffnut stared back up at who the sword had belonged too. He saw that it was that man with the blonde mess hair and jewelry. He did not look bother by the cold or that he had killed Tuffnut's new stare mate. He only smirked as he pulled the blade out of the creatures back. He turned his back to them as he made his way back to camp.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut hated the man that day. He had gotten rid of their fun new friend. It would be a long time before they liked him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their new home….odd. There was sand and rocks. These stone buildings and houses. Nothing like their old town which was made of wood. Green did not grow much here. There were no trees or grass to play in. People here smelled funny.

The twins did find it enjoyable to watch a man pickpocket from one man to only get pocketed himself.

But now, they were thrown into another cell. There was some light that came from the bars above. They also saw that they had company with them. Other dragons that were very different from their home. These looked very similar to that sand creature they had seen in the desert. They wondered if that was a dragon too.

Tuffnut right away tried to talk to one of them.

All they do is stare. Why does everyone stare? It is a fun contest to see who can stare longest enough until they blink but come on they were bored.

It wouldn't be till a couple of years did the twins understand the dragons. They apparently were scared and curious about the two knew humans. They were odd and different from these people. These people like to hurt them. Torture them. They even saw some of them feast on their brethren.

That's when the twins new roles came into play. They were hand these awesome masks one day. They looked at them over and over as one put their mask on their head. They found it entreating and frightening. They liked them.

But when they were pushed into that large arena did they really find out what they were for.

Like Hiccup. They had to fight dragons. But these dragons bared themselves in sand and were hard to see. It was so much fun.

The twins would go back and forth. Switching roles of fighter and defender. They were an amazing team. When they first took down the dragon, did they really become confused.

People kept shouting these words called "Jig"

What did jig mean and why did they wanted them to do it. The twins soon received their answer when the dragon told them it means to kill.

Kill? Why would they kill? It would be boring if they did. That's why they did nothing. Through their mask's they stared up into the stands. People began to stop as they did not know what was happening. The crowd then became restless and angry. It was fun to watch.

That's when the gates opened again and a couple of guards were let in. The twins stared at them. A smile grew on their faces as they began to walk towards them.

They watched as the men's faces became afraid as the twins walked in front then behind each other. They became one then diverged. It was like something out of a myth. When one stopped in front of a soldier, the man noticed something. There was only one.

Behind he was attacked. The man flopped to the ground as he tried to get to his feet. Tuffnut launched himself forwards as he struck another guards. His sister, right behind him, as they continued their attack.

It took about an hour, but soon the twins were thrown back until they thumped to the ground. The soldiers stared wearily at them. They did not know if they had been knocked out do to them wearing the masks.

It was only till that dark skinned trainer came in did the twins rise to their feet. The soldiers looked at them with shock and fear. They held up there weapons to protect themselves.

A whip was sounded as the twins looked at the trainer. They began to move as they followed the man back to their cages. They were done for today.

XXXXX

How to describe the other dragon children.

Astrid was a beauty but deadly as the scorching sun. She was head strong and could put up a damn good fight. It was fun watching her beat the crap out of that Snotlout boy. He was crying tears.

Snotlout was hot headed. He was fun to watch as he shot off his mouth at stupid stuff. They like making fun of him and thought it was watching him make a fool of himself. They found it interesting and annoying when he called them names. That's why they would mock the name he gave them. It annoyed him when he called them muttonheads and they told him that they were statue of muttonheads. He really wanted to knock their block off.

Fishlegs was a bookworm. Plain and simple. He had big words come out of his mouth that the twins did not understand at certain times. He had this way of knowing things that sounded interesting and useful. They loved it when he went berserk.

Hiccup was something else entirely. There was no way to describe him but a living dragon boy. They sometimes wondered if he wore human skin to hide his scales. He lived with a dragon family, well so did they but not like Hiccup.

The twins were pretty close to Barf and Belch but some of the other desert dragons were not so good when it came to a talk. They mostly end up playing games or having a staring contest. Hiccup's dragons, however, listen to him.

It made them wonder why. He was not big and strong. He was small. They had to admit that he was smart. Yes, he was book smart like Fishlegs, but when they fought against Hiccup in the rings it was the most fun they had in years.

Reading. That was another thing they found odd. Who wants to read? While they'll still alive? They would have plenty of time to read when their dead. Right?

Books were useless to them if they just needed to battle. But Hiccup and Fishlegs did make it sound interesting. Even Astrid got involved.

It wasn't until one day did Tuffnut steal and book and wanted to know more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The fifteen year old Hiccup tried to get some sleep. They had arrived in the City of Thieves this morning and to him it felt weird and different here. In the morning it was hot that made him peal off his long sleeve shirt just to keep cool. But at night it was freezing. Thank goodness they put the torches on. It helped a little to make heat.

The boy leaned back as he could heard Toothless's soft breath. He tried very hard to concentrate on that to help him lull to sleep. But he was distracted by the sounds coming from next cage over. He looked over his shoulder to see Tuffnut looking through a book.

It surprised him very much since he knew the boy could not read. He and his sister, along with Snotlout, would allow Hiccup ,Astrid, and Fishlegs translate what others were saying. It did get annoying and they group forced the three to at least pick up on some words. So it was very understandable to question what Tuffnut was doing.

Hiccup crawled over to the side of the cage as he looked through the bars. He glanced over Tuffnut's shoulder to see it was some kind of Arabian Nights book.

Tuffnut was startled by Hiccup but quickly recovered as he nonchalantly talked to the boy. "Oh hey Hiccup. Cool book huh" He looked back as his book as he flipped to the next page. "I like the pictures."

"Huh" Looking Closely at the book, Hiccup noticed some of the stories. "I've read this one before"

"Really?" Tuffnut looked at Hiccup with curiosity before looking back at the book. "What kind of book is it?"

"Groups of thieves, a badass sailor, and a genie" Hiccup said casually.

"Really" Tuffnut stared at the book more excited. Tuffnut bit his lower lip as he turned to Hiccup. "Could you….could you…"

"Sure." Hiccup knew how the twins felt about reading. They rather be dead than read a book. But he knew with the right encouragement, he could get Tuffnut reading a few words.

As they both became engross in the lesson, it was only a second later did Ruffnut show up to take a peek. Tuffnut became upset by it as the twins began their petty bickering. Annoyed, Hiccup told the two they he would teach them both and thus the lesson started again.

XXXXXXXXXx

Years had passed and things were getting interesting. Well, for Ruffnut. There was a new boy. He was not a dragon child. No, he was a trapper. To the others they should hate him. To Ruffnut, he was hot.

She and her brother new that Snotlout and Fishlegs were pinning for her. Blame it on hormones and Hiccup and Astrid love connection. She just liked him.

It was gross to Tuffnut. He had fun watching the two go at it for his sister. But then this trapper kid shows up and stirs the pot. It was so disgusting when his sister would coo and try to reach for the boy. The only kick out of it was seeing him cringe when he came to their cage.

He would gag, she would kick. It kept up for many months until finally she got the idea that he didn't want her.


	16. Kahn's side story

In one of major rooms inside the Biblock city, the Warlords had come to the mighty, knowledgeable city to have their gladiator battle. The room was well lit, a large decorative rug laid on the floor with a table and bookshelves against the wall. The lords and ladies sat in their chairs in the center of the room.

The scholar and Barbarian were at it again with their fights.

"You barbarians would not know your tongue from you dick" Kahn mocked the King of Barbarians.

"Says the man who has no dick to come on" Gadar breed the words like daggers.

Kahn scoffed at the man. It was perverts like him to think a man's parts were the meaning of life.

The group grew amused as Mynna looked at the two thieves "I'm more curious as to why you two, who fuck much more than he, have no offspring of your own" Giving them an all knowing look "I don't think you would kill them"

Tresa looked at her husband amused. It was true. Kasif and Tresa had many different kinds of lovers that bothered neither of the couple. It was odd if you were in a normal relationship. "Should I tell them or…"

Gettting up from his chair, Kasif went to get more wine for his cup. "Tresa and I can't have children"

"Because…." Kahn believed there was more to the story than that.

"Ever heard of Leng i cmendur" Kasif poured the red liquid slowly into his cup as he the whispers "It is a plant that can make a man stand up against any poison"

"With the cost of losing their sanity" Kahn clarified.

"Well you don't think Tresa and I were born like this" Kasif looked at the group with a mocked, raised eye-brow. "When you live in a world where everyone wants you dead for a throne, there's a price for living this way"

The group looked at Tresa, who just smiled and drunk her cup.

Kahn was very surprised that these two would go so far. Kahn and his people really didn't have a choice with their lives. A life where people believe that the gods are dead…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kahn had a good life by the age of thirteen. In the beginning he was a religious man, old enough to be a monk and be an apart of the Christian Scholars. They held the biggest library and focused on teaching the mass. He wanted to be part of that society since he first heard stories when he was little.

This year he was able to head off with the rest of the men and boy to the glories place. He was packed up and ready to leave for his journey. He sat next to Father Brian in front of the carriage that was full of supplies. Father Brian would sometimes be nice and allow Kahn to drive the carriage every one in a while.

They were coming up to a hill when all of the sudden, their wheel got stuck. It wasn't a small pot hole. No, it was very large like someone had deliberately put it there. The monks tried to get the wheel out but it was stuck.

That's when it happened. They were attacked from both sides. Men of bandit garment held their weapons as they pointed them at the group.

Father Brian stood up from the carriage and tried to reason with the bandits. "We have nothing to offer you. We are just monks and apprentices on our way to the Monastery."

The bandit held his weapon at Father Brian. He then put the down a little bit before and gave the good father a punch in the face. The Father fell to the floor in shock and pain. That's when a bunch of men grabbed him and tied him up.

"Get the rest"

Kahn tried to pull away from the bandit. Like the others, he soon faced the same fate as Father Brian. They were tied up in a long role next to each other before forced to march off in a different direction.

Xxxxxx

They had been taken to Daralvenar, a heavy artillery of a slave port that was ten times different than Essos. This was less clean, and full of dumb men who think they could sell any random number of people. No organization or smart.

They had a head leader who knew some business trade, but his men were just hire thugs who were good with a whip. One of the whippers who stood in charge was ruthless and hateful. He brought fear into the slaves' eyes. Every man he trained into their own personal army was cold and lifeless.

Every stood in front of a man on a platform. Chain and arms were on them as they stared starved and in fear of the man before them.

"I am Magness. Your master and caretaker." The man gave a dark chuckle to himself. "Your old lives are over and you will have a new life as someone pet….."

The words sliced through Kahn like dagger. Why was he here? Was this one of God's plans for him? Kahn shook in fear as he tried to keep his breath calm.

A hand grabbed his as Kahn looked up to see that it belonged to Father Brian. He looked at the boy is sadness for whispered to him to be brave. They both began to pray that someone would help them.

That's was when one of the bandits grabbed Father Brian. He watched the Father was forced to walk off somewhere else.

He saw the Father be led up the stairs and onto the platform next to Magness.

"Do you still believe you will be saved Father?" Magness looked at the Monk with curiosity.

"Yes" Father Brian bowed his head

Kahn thought the Father as a brave man, but soon stood in chock when the Father's head fell to the floor in a flop. The body fell after as the sword of on of the guard's was put back in its case.

"You see this" Magness gave the head a kick and it fell to the ground in a flop. "There is no savior here"

Kahn just watched as he did not know if her should be crying or kept quiet. All he did do was let tears fall and look at Father Brian's head.

xxxxxx

Knowledge was power in this case. Kahn had learned over the years that he could hold these barbarians to do what he wants when they need him to translate. Every since he was a boy he knew different words and meaning thanks to his father.

He watched as the leader held onto his every word. The Magness was having problems with some of the books and ordered the guards to find a slave who could help him. Luckily for Kahn, his father wanted him to be an accountant before he decided to join the Monastery.

Thus the beginning of his life as a book keeper.

Kahn had his own room which he was allowed to skim through his own collection of books and was able to eat anything he wanted.

Whenever there was trouble in the yard such as disease or trouble in the yard he would help Magness decide the best course to keep if profit alive.

He indeed was saving lives, but people did supper. The whippers were relentless and did not care if some died from to many lashes. He decided that to day he would have a talk with Magness about that.

Xxxxxxxxx

The torturous kicked him over and over. Knocking the life out of him with no need to stop. Once he did stop, he spat on Kahn "Remember you place _**slave"**_

The man was satisfied with the bruised and bloody lump on the ground. He turned his body to walk back down the hall.

Hats when something took over Kahn. He became consumed with rage. He lifted himself up as he felt around. Hand landing on a rock, with adrenaline running through his body, he attack the man.

Hitting him over and over and until his head was a bleeding mess. Once Kahn calmed down he got off the man and spat on him. Anger deceased as he realized what he just done. Looking down at the blood on his hand, he could not believe he killed someone.

The sounds of footsteps were heard as Kahn looked up to see one of the slave soldiers. He was tanned skin and had black hair. He had the face of a boy if not for his height, people would think he be in his early teens.

He stared at Kahn with disbelief. Fear consumed Kahn as he backed against the wall. He watched the man come closer to look down at the dead man. Looking back up as Kahn and stared at him for what seemed like hours, before he picked up the dead body and tossed it over the side. It plashed in the water below at the body sank for the fish to eat.

Kahn looked up at the man before a shuffled away in shock. Turning the corner he left in fear the man would tell.

Xxxxx

It had been hours now and still no word. They just talked about how they could find the general and that he must be drunk somewhere. It was funny how disorganized these people were. If they actually looked they could have found out that the general was missing.

Kahn quietly ate his food as he heard someone slide in the seat in front of him. He did not look up to meet them. Still afraid that it could be one of the guards, ready to kill him for his treachery.

After a few minutes he looked up to see the soldier that helped him out a few moment ago. He did not say anything but looked at him.

"What do you want?" Kahn whispered quietly.

The soldier did not speak at first, it looked like he was working up the courage. "Gadoaf"

Kahn watched as the man held out his hand for him to shake. "Kahn" He was very confused but then thought that maybe the man wanted to blackmail him. "I don't have anything I can give you"

The man shook his head vigorously, " No no, nothing like that" The soldier tried to scoot a little closer. "You are the one who yell at the men for being unorganized?"

It was true he, did yell at the traders once in a while. This place was a poor excuse for a business. He pointed it out more than ones. That's why the general gave him a beating in the hall.

"And help out the others with food and medical supplies"

Kahn did do that. He could not let people go starved and in pain. He pretended to be as arrogant as slave traders. In realty, he was trying to help as many people as he can on the inside. He thought of it as a way of God telling him to save these people.

"We want you to help us"

That shocked Kahn. These people wanted them to assist them in an escape. 'That will never work"

Godoaf looked up at him in surprise.

"If you just get a few people out of here, they'll be sent right back here" Kahn looked at his bowl before a thought came to him. "We must take this place out as whole"

"Destroy the city" Godoaf was astonished by Kahn's words.

"Save as many as we can" Kahn told Godoaf to bring as many men who would support him. He was quiet shock when the man told him to meet him in the catacombs.

Xxxxx

One thing about the catacombs was that it stunk. The smell was ripe and it can make it hard to breath. Kahn had a cloth over his mouth as he made his way down. He saw a light up ahead and saw that it was a torch that was in Godoaf's hands.

The slave soldier brought him into a room that was more bearable and had lots of people. Hundreds it seemed like. All men and women ready to help the cause.

Kahn set his stuff on the table as he began explaining the plan.

Xxxxx

That night, the head leader moved back and forth inside his courters in fear. 'Where is that blasted general' The sudden click of his door brought him out of his stupor "What is it you bumbling idiots…"

The guards fell to the floor in a flop. The Magness looked up at the men who had entered his room. They were slave solider with Kahn in front.

The Magness was in shock as he raced to his window. Opening up the curtains he was in shock at what he saw.

The city was on fire and screams were heard. He looked back in the door way in fear and the men stalked towards him with swords.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had walked many miles and were close to the Monastery de Santa María. The island city shone like a light after a long journey through the gates of hell. With the former slaves behind him they made it to sanctuary.

They came up to the gates and were greeted by the head monk with his three men.

"Greetings my friend"

Kahn could not be so happy to see salvation.

xxxx

They sat in a large room that look like a place to sit and be meet. Kahn sat comfortable in his chair as the lead monk sat in front of him.

"I am so happy to see all of you. I was beginning to think that I was doomed to live in that terrible nightmare" Kahn was then halted by the raise of the leader's hand.

"I am glad you are safe" The lead monk began to speak. "But I'm sorry to say that you can not stay here"

"Www…What?" Kahn was very confused.

"You have trudged into the deepest hell and was able to emerge but I'm sorry to say that there is still darkness within you"

"I have been faithful to the cloth" Kahn tried to explain.

"Have you" The lead monk raised an eyebrow at him "You come to us after we heard you take down the city of Daralvenar….."

"It is a slave city….."

"That was housed to millions of innocent people." The lead monk's voice rang like dagger through Kahn heart. "You bring with heathens to us and claim shelter"

Kahn was in shock by the man's words. He could not believe that these people were the ones he would pray to come save him. That they would take them in and cure their sins.

"_**Knowledge is power, and God is our savior"**_

"We will give you three days to get everything sorted and on you way"

"_**Knowledge is power, and God is our savior"**_

Kahn grasped the hidden blade that he kept in his pocket. Gidaof was nice enough to allow him to have it for protect.

"And of course you may be saved if you were to….."

"_**There is no God"**_

Kahn ran forward as he slammed the dagger into the lead monk's chest. Anger consumed him as he repeated it over and over.

He stopped and heard the gasps and whispers of the other monk. Turning his head with blood on his face, he grabbed the dagger and stalk towards them.

Xxxxxxxx

Opening up the window, Kahn looked down at the former slave. They all stared up at him as if he was their leader.

Kahn raised the head monk's head "Kill them!"

It was all out chaos after that. The monks tried to defend themselves but it was useless since they had no training. Their soldier that they did have were useless as well to the trained killers.

The battle ended quickly as they soldier dropped the dead in the middle of the courtyard. The bodies began to pile up in big numbers. Kahn looked down at them his spot with a bored expression.

"What now my lord?" Gidaof asked.

"Lord?" Kahn chuckled at the thought.

"You are our leader sir. We follow you were ever you go"

Kahn thought about for a minute. It was true that now that the holy city was dead that they would be blamed and killed if they left. Do why not claim the city as their own.

Xxxxxx

Kahn was scrolling through the books as he became more fascinated by the next. All the words and claims were amazing. How to cure disease. The explanation of why an island became bigger. How could these monks leave all this knowledge away from the people. They could have saved so many people.

That's when he found that one page in one of the books. It was stuck in there like some tucked away secret. He took it out and saw the list of names and towns. They were coded but Kahn could figure it out.

They were list of unprotected towns that could be hit by the men of Daralvenar. The monks knew this. They were sending him away due to the fact he killed their profits. They were probably going to kill him off ones he left the city walls.

Anger filled Kahn as he crumpled the paper. A know brought him out of his thoughts when he turned to see Gadoaf in the door way.

"Sir?" Gadoaf stood up straight and in attention. "There are some people here to see you"

Kahn looked at the soldier. Eyes squinted, he walked passed him.

xxx

Once he was down at the bottom, Kahn and a few soldier looked out the gate. There stood a group of people with carriages and bags. Kahn was confused by this. "Why are you here?"

A man stood in front of the group as there spokesmen "We heard this is the city that takes in the damn"

That did not make sense to Kahn. Even if he was not religious man, he still did not want thieves and poachers in his city. "Why have you come here?"

The man bit his lip as he continued "We were cast our of our homes for being cursed and damned. We are simple people who love science and knowledge. But the church says were are heathens for not trust our fate to god"

Kahn looked at the people with surprise "And you think you can start a family here?"

"No sure" The man unbutton his hand as he showed him "We can not do that"

xxx

After that, more people started to show up. They heard the city except people who did not believe in god. Except the art of science and helped those who could not conceive.

The City was named Biblock, island of knowledge. They grounds were guarded by once slaved soldier who refused to leave. Gadoaf was head of the guard and stood by Kahn side.

They call Kahn the lord of the Mid. And those who fought to strike him met the end by his guard. His people loved and adored the man. Saying he with lead them in enlighten instead of false belief.

Xxxxx

Kahn walked through the courtyard with Drago. They both respected each other and came to understand one another.

"You and I are not that different as you might wish" Drago walked with his hand behind his back.

"You may be a intelligent man, but you still a barbaric." Kahn sighed. "I do not know what it was like on the other side for you but here things are different. You toy with people, control their lives and freedom"

"And you do not?" Drago smirked at the bald man.

Kahn had no idea what Drago was talking about. He did kill for sport. His people were freed slaves given another chance at life. There was no way they could be cruel as Drago's soldiers.

As they chitchatted away, all of the sudden, a man walked into the center. No one had ever seen him before. He wore a long robe like a monk. He brought his wooden cross up to his lips. Which was odd since no one here believed in god or gods anymore.

"God almighty cleanse this sinful place and pity these heathens"

The city began to roar with anger by the man. The man kept speaking of god and punishing them. Kahn and Drago watched as the monk kept speaking. It wasn't until some threw a rock as the man did he tried to defend himself.

But the man kept going. He began his long speech of how to punish these sinners for taking their holy city. That's got the crowd more riled up. A few made their way to the mink as they stood in front of him. One landed a fist into the man's face as the other soon joined.

It wasn't long before more people came and hit the man. Kicking and punching him with no end. The crowd became bigger as the monk was consumed by the mass.

The two lords watched the scene happen on the side.

"Not like us you say" Drago broke off from Kahn and walked up the steps.

Kahn watched his people go at it. He could see the darkness in their eyes like Drago had.

Xxxxxxx

Kahn and Godoaf were in the city of Tempest. They were going to meet up with the Amzons to talk about business but were held up. They sat in an outside restaurant as they watched the people go by.

They were enjoying their liquor when a fight broke out in the street. A crowd gathered as they watched the men go at it.

Kahn watched out of curiosity but looked from the corner of his eye at Gadoaf. "Do you enjoy it?"

Gadoaf was startled by Kahn. He was so focused on the fight that he did not realize that he was still with Kahn.

"Do you enjoy them beating each other?" Kahn watched the soldier's eyes go back and forth in fear. "Speak true, I will not hold you words against you."

Gadoaf let out a sigh of air as he looked up at Kahn with a pitiful look. "The men and I would go into towns and place bets on fights. We know its horrible and a sin to do it but we are drawn to it"

" Do not think of me as a righteous man" Kahn crossed his arms as he looked at the solider "For it is I who killed the general"

"And I who hid the body" Gadoaf looked back up at the bald man. "We know were former slaves and should not fall for the enjoyment of other slaves killing each other, but for some reason it entices us"

"I'm guessing it is not just you?" Kahn asked.

Gadoaf shook his head as it was clear to Kahn. Drago was right about the darkness that was in them. They were attracted to the misery of others. Even though they were just like them.

Gadoaf did not know what to say. He felt awful about his words of liking other pain. He was no different than the man who cut off his cock.

"You know?"

Gadoaf looked up at Kahn.

"I've heard Drago has this…dragon boy" Kahn squinted his eyes at the memory. "People say they find it quiet ...entertaining"

Gadoaf remembered the first time he saw that fight. Kahn had asked him to help with delivering some supplies to Drago in exchange for some of their raids. The first time he saw that battle, he was intoxicated by it.

Kahn seeing the dark smile that appeared on the man's face he knew that he got the right answer.

Xxxxxxx

He had a hate and a love for this place. Essos was a slave trading kingdom that housed million of slaves and other goods. This is where Drago got his dragons apparently. He was shown down the aisle of some cages. Inside was a bunch of cages stocked up with dragons.

The trader did say that these were the last of the children. Each cage he came by were either of interest or different. Two girls and three boys he saw so far. It was only until he got to that one cage did he find his prize.

He was a husky boy. Large and gentle, he did not look like a fighter at all. He had this large dragon with him that looked like a bloated sausage.

"Sadly this one is not much of a fighter. Can I suggest this one. He tried to fight off this Monstrous Nightmare the other day….."

Kahn did not listen to the man. He saw that the boy held something more in him than the slave trader would ever know. "This one"

The slave trader did not know what to think. He just nodded his head and got the paper work, but was stopped in his tracks.

"I also want ten dragons" Kahn did not even look at the man "You can show them to my trainer."

Gadoaf was surprised by this. He just nodded his head and followed the astonished traders.

xxxxxxx

It had been a couple weeks and the boy was not proving to be much of a fighter. The dragon called a Gronkle did protect the boy, like the mother would her cub.

Godoaf tried to go through dragon manual he found in one the libraries, to try and figure out what to do. Kahn walked behind him and asked how it was going. So far it was not so good for the new trainer. He had never come across beast like these in his time. He tried to figure away to get the boy to fight but he just wouldn't.

Kahn rubbed his head in thought. He watched the interaction between the Gronkle and boy. He hugged the dragon and cooed sounds to it. "Have you tried separating them?"

Gadoaf looked up at him

"Put the dragon in danger"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was amazing after that. The boy fought like a berserk, mad man. He punched the Groncicle in the face and the dragon felt to the floor in a flop. He raised to his dragon and she gave him a lick as the boy hugged her.

That's when things got better. The battles became more fearsome as boy and dragon fought off any challenge that came to harm either of them. That's why the up the game. While Drago put in one dragon in his, Kahn put two. One for the boy and the other for the dragon. It would force them to fight and protect one another.

The crowd loved it. Their dark thirst was quenched as they became the talk of the Mid. When he got letter from Drago for a match, how could they resist.

That's was the day he stuck it to Gadar. That barbaric man that stood for everything he hated. Ignorance and bliss. When the man learned that there was more to his dragon boy, he learned to never judge a book by its cover.

After that, he began to understand his other Warlords and their lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beaker came to a boil as the leaves rose with the water the began to fill the top. Boiling, the water became brown. The lords and ladies stared in awe at Kahn's invention. It had two beakers attached to each other with a metal ring that was attached to a metal pole to keep it up above the flame.

"Sorcery" Gadar stared in fear and awe at the strange device. He was thinking of the strange device as a potion maker. It's probably why the Bibilock looked so mad.

"Its called _siphon_, you dumbass" Kahn took the flame away and in minutes the murky water drained back into the lower beaker. "You're kind is the reason why your all doomed"

Kahn took the top beaker off and began to poor the hot tea into a waited mug. Taking a sip, he became delighted to the taste.

"My kind" Gadar was angry by Kahn's words. How dare he call him an idiot.

"Yes Mr Gadar, you are a religious idiot who would spent more time questioning your god than actually look for a reason." Kahn said bluntly.

All the warlords looked back and forth between the two. Interest and concern with how this will turn began to intrigue them.

"Let me tell you a story" Kahn looked down at the tea in his mug "There once was a great and powerful nation. Could take on anyone who came their way. Until an illness took over. People began to die, one by one. They used tools such as saws and blades to get rid of the infect. They burned their dead to not spread disease. They even prayed to their god every day. Whipping themselves until they were a bleeding red to repent. They even tried to hide away in their houses to get way from the disease" Kahn saw the fear and uncomfortableness in everyone's eyes. Trying to hide the fact they knew this story. "Until one day, a man came. He told the citizens to leave their homes. Get far away from the disease and get some sun light and fresh air. Some people listened to the man and survived. Most people died because they refused to listen. It took just one little to kill millions of people because they did not listen to reason. It was staring them right in the face and they could have lived."

Gadar tried to look away. He didn't want to listen anymore. But Kahn words were hard as rocks and steal.

"Knowledge is powerful. Without it, you all be nothing but wild animals trying to figure out how to light a flame" Kahn got up from his chair and walked towards his desk.

The group pondered for a bit. Startled and fearful of the man's words.

It wasn't until Kasif spoke to his wife that they all were brought out. "I like him"

"I know" Tresa smirked and looked to where Kahn went. "We should invite him over sometime"

"Here, here" They both clanked their cups together as they gulped down the liquid.

Kahn could only smile at the comment. He did not show his enjoyment for the darkness of others, but he, like his people, had tumbled down the hole to hell.

**(author notes: I had been planning to write this background for this character for a long time. He is supposed to be a science over religion type person. I understand that some of you are thinking that the slave people would be more justice for others instead of pleasure for pain of others. That's why there are certain parts that's I'm still iffy about, but from a certain point of view I wanted to write about if you back a person in a corner you might get a two effect. Either you break them in to an obedient mess or make a monster. That's why I think it works for this situation in the story.)**


	17. Fishlegs' side story

Fishlegs had always like dragons. He had no idea why but he always did. He just did for the longest time.

He grew in on an island in the Northern region. At least he thinks he did.

He remembered a kind mother and a gentle father. His father would take him on trips and show him how to track and hunt. His mother thought knowledge was better suited for their son. She taught him how to read and write from all the books she had collected over the years.

His favorite was the Book of Dragons. His village used it for information on how to kill dragons. They were a real pest in his village. His father would tell him to stay inside while he helped the village take care of them.

Fishlegs would sometime get a peak outside to see if he could see them. Massive creatures they were. They gobbled up food and stole their sheep. They lit the ground up with their fire. It was amazing to the boy's eyes.

That's why he was here in the Great Hall. Fishlegs was the last of the villagers to stay behind after dinner. He did not mind. As long as he had his book, everything was right.

That's why it came to a sudden shock when loud crackles were heard outside. He knew that it could not be a storm. They didn't sound like they came from above. More like they were hitting the ground.

That's when he realized his village was under attack. He ducked under the table as the doors slammed open. He held the book of dragons for dear life as he heard the men walk around.

Fishlegs saw the glint of the men's swords. He held his breath as he tried to not make a sound. He watches them man walk past him as he watched him look around. The men said words to each other before they gave up.

Fishlegs sighed in relief as he was glad to see the men leaving. He decided to turn to the left and met with a man's face. He did the only thing he knew he could do and let out a high pitch scream.

Xxxxx

He woke up on a ship with the rest of his clansmen. All chained up next to each other. They were sailing on high seas as the shipped rocks back and forth.

Fishlegs was glad he didn't get seasick. Thanks to his uncle, who had been nice enough to take him fishing once in a while. He just hoped it would not last long.

In a few hours, they made it to port. Fishlegs had been pushed out with the other children and forced to stand in line. He watched as the large overly dressed man came by them. He touched and prodded them like Fishlegs would see farmers do to yaks.

When the man came by him and gave Fishlegs as smug look "Kinda fat the boy is. Hopefully he will lose wait by the time he sells"

He hated that man's words. His mother always told him he was husky and should never to let anyone make fun of him about his weight. He was going to be big strong man. He could already throw an axe.

It sadden Fishlegs of the thought of his mother. And he was sitting with a bunch other kids ready to be sold to gods know where. It had only been a few days but he was already feeling distraught.

He was never a fighter or very strong willed. He had always his head in the books. His father did teach him to fight and he was not that bad. But he just never felt up to hurting anyone. Fishlegs just fear for his life when he knew that they would love to hurt him.

That's when the slamming of doors were heard as men came in. Fishlegs guessed it was to the block for selling. He saw them pick fourteen children and started dragging them away. One of the men came by him as he too was picked.

Fear drew fast into Fishlegs. His old life would end today. He would never see his mother or father and be forced to work as a slave for the rest of his life. He just prayed he would not end up like those nymphos he heard about from the grown ups.

They headed down the long hallway that seemed to never end for Fishlegs. He was surprised that they had not chained them up or tied a rope around their necks. Didn't they do that to people who would be sold?

His answers were answered when they came up to a door. Screeches and roars were heard from the other side as Fishlegs became frozen with fear. He did not if he was walking or dragged but he just remember the door opening and he being forced inside.

Rows and rows of dragon cages line the room. Fishlegs would have been in heaven if not for going to be eaten in a matter of seconds. The door in front of him was flung open as he was throw into the cage.

It shut closed as the Fishlegs hear the guard's footstep grow quieter. He felt the breath of heat and low tide. Eye widen and afraid, the husky boy did not move.

The breath turned into the sound of pants. Like something a dog would do to be fed. Confused but still did not move. It was only till he received a big lick to the face was be brought out.

Fishlegs blinked his eyes a couple of time before slowly looking up. In front of him was a brown Gronkle that panted happily at him. It did nothing but wait. Wait for what, Fishlegs did not know.

They stayed that way for hours until the Gronkle flopped the ground. It startled licking it paw before biting it foot. It looked back at the him before letting out a roar.

Fishlegs did not understand. He thought that dragons were suppose to each or attack people. That's what the book for dragons always said. He slowly got onto his knees as he looked at the Gronkle.

"Heeeyyy" Fishlegs did not know how to check a dragon so he just guess "Girl"

The dragon responded happily so he guessed he was right. It gave him a big lick on the face as it purred happily. He did not why but all that fear vanished. The sudden banging startled the dragon as she began to cower afraid.

"You're afraid just like me" He petted the dragon in reassurance. 'Why don't I sing you a song. That always helps me when I'm afraid."

The dragon agreed happily as she sat next to Fishlegs.

xxxxxx

Fishlegs and his new Gronkle companion, named Meatlug, sat in their cell as the boy hummed a song. Meatlug was happy to hear the boys voice. Even though she could not understand him, she still loved the thought.

Even though they were stuck in a cell. They still were happy as long as they had each other. But their lives did change. They were bought the next day by some bald man and taken to their new home.

Fishlegs was too scared to speak. It did not matter that Meatlug tried to comfort him. After a while, Fishlegs began to communicate with Meatlug. He had always a knack for picking up languages and was happy to be able to pick up Meatlug's.

Her voice was soothing. Mothering. She did her best to take care of her boy as he did her. No one could not tell which was the parent or older sibling.

But everything changed the next day. A bald looking man in a dress like outfit had come in. They did not know what they wanted from them. They looked him over before the seller spoke.

Hurtful words came out of his mouth. To him, Fishlegs and Meatlug were dead weight. Nothing good about them, but pets to look at by women.

But this man did not see them that way. He saw something similar to him in Fishlegs. They boy did not want to know what.

They were then bought and taken to their home only a few days later.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

How to describe their new home. It was defiantly different than their last home. This place was extremely clean and silvery white. Fishlegs did not know if they bought him to be prince or royal pet.

Meatlug a bunch of times would be seen licking the floor. She did love her rocks.

That's why they yelled at her when ever she did it. They thought that she could just take a giant bite out of the stone ground like it was nothing. They defiantly did not know their dragons.

Fishlegs did not know how much time past before both he and Meatlugs were forced into this large arena. They did not know what to do. He was gentle creature, he did not want to fight.

But Meatlug did fight. She would protect her boy from any danger that came their way. Fishlegs was grateful to her.

One day changed all that when he woke up to Meatlug not at his side. He was scared as he was ushered back into the arena.

He looked frantically around for his dear Meatlug. He caught his breath when he saw her on the other side. She was chained up tightly as she could hardly move.

Fishlegs began to rush towards her when he saw a Groncicle come at him. He had no time to admire the ice Gronkle. He ran far away from the beast until it changed its course. It was heading towards Meatlug.

She had no way to defend herself and was terrified of the ice beast. She watched the creature got close to her. That's when she saw her boy jump on its back. The ice dragon began to panic as it tried to get the boy off.

Fishlegs held on for dear life until he fell onto the floor. The ice dragon shook its body before looking back at him with anger. He looked back at his beloved Meatlugs who looked scared.

Fishlegs did not like that. He did not like anyone scaring his poor sister. Fishlegs rushed forward as the Groncicle came at it. He had no idea where this anger came from but he used it to punch the dragon in the face.

Ice fell off the Groncicle's face as the fist smashed into it. The dragon was sent flying backwards and into the ground unconscious.

Fishlegs wasted no time getting to his precious Meatlug and untying her. He hated what they've done to her. He hated them more when they kept doing it.

XXXXXXXXX

One thing he liked about Hiccup was that he was intelligent and had a live for dragons like he. He was kind and would allow him to enjoy their talk about the books they could read together.

And he rode the magnificent dragon called a Night Fury. He could not believe, when he saw the twins fight them, that he would get a chance to see one. He had heard they were high in the food charts for intelligence, speed, and accuracy. It was so amazing to watch Hiccup and Toothless fight as one.

Fishlegs hated Snotlout because he was an arrogant jerk.

When he punched that barbaric boy in the face and gave him something to be really scared about did he find joy. Fishlegs never knew why but he loved to gloat and make Snotlout feel small. He hated it when Snotlout would mock and find joy in his pains.

His Monstrous Nightmare was also the same and yet different. They both like to show off their strength. And they both had same intelligence of a pea. Snotlout tried to pretend that he was smart while Hookfang couldn't pay attention if his life depended on it. Hookfang also had this ability to listen to other people's command. One time during battle, Hiccup was telling Toothless to stop, instead, Hookfang stopped immediately with Snotlout flying through the air. Fishlegs laughed his head off whenever he thought of it.

Astrid was high strung and tough. Fishlegs could tell that she was warrior through and through. Unlike Snotlout who just thought he was born a warrior. She trained hard. Some of the days he would see her use Stormfly's tail as a bar to do pull ups. It made him wish that he had that upper body strength.

Stormfly was a beautiful female Nadder. Not as beautiful as Meatlug of course but still a dragon that held the words graceful and vanity. Fishlegs could tell that the two girls were very much the same in both warrior and beauty wise.

The twins were defiantly insane. It made Fishlegs wonder if they were dropped on their head as children. They had a need for destroying things. Just last week did they try and set things on fire with Barf and Belch. They also had this knack of going back and forth between stupid and smart with each other.

Odd and weird to hear one twin talk about

Barf and Belch were the same sometimes. And sometimes they would be more of older brothers to the twins. Whenever the twins got into their usual fights, which happen a lot more than Fishlegs would like to count, both the dragon heads would pull them apart and the twins tried to reach for each other.

Each dragon and child were different. Fishlegs at first thought it must have been where they had come from. But maybe it had more to do with just them.

XXXXXXXXX

Fishegs was a sucker for romance. He always wanted what Hiccup and Astrid had. Even if the two were too blind to see it most of the time.

They had that spark whenever they looked into each other eyes. It was like something out of a romance story. Boy meets girl. Girl hates boy for the first time but in time learns to appreciate him. Then there be that moment. That moment when they look at each other and want to be with each other. It made both Meatlug and Fishlegs sigh lovingly at the thought.

Snotlout would never get it. He was to busy trying to get an impossible one sided love. He thought that Astrid beating him up meant she loved him. It was stupid and idiotic that he thought that was some kind of romance gesture. Even the twins knew that.

One time, Ruffnut whispered to him that Snotlout must be a masochist by the way he liked to get hit a lot. Fishlegs was surprised that she would say that. Usual he would think her brother would use those words.

After a while, Hiccup began to teach the twins to read. At night when they were in different cages and the twins were no longer near Hiccup. Ruffnut would poke Fishlegs in the middle of the night to help her with a word.

It became like this more often and something began to spark inside Fishlegs. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted to be close to her. Sad to say so did Snotlout.

It all changed when Ruffnut's attention was soon focused on the new boy. A young trapper, who was forced to feed them. He would cringe every time he came to the twins door.

He did feel bad for him but still felt jealousy. He wanted Ruffnut to look at him at least. Like the old days.

But he knew that this was only a side note. That they would never be able to love as long as they remained here. In these cages and force to fight for the pleasure of other. He knew it when he heard Hiccup's and Astrid's masters talk that one time about having there Dragon Children mate with each other.

XXXXXXXX

Fishlegs and Meatlug were glad to see Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly, and Toothless. They were getting bored and impatient with the talk of battle. He was glad to learn it was another chance for a dragon fight then an actual battle. He really did not know why he preferred him getting hurt over others. Most the dragons he guessed he was worried about.

He watched as Hiccup was roughly pushed in and the trainers, Scourge, Godoaf, and Alkai, leave. Both looked around at the magnificent prison. Compare to their homes, Fishlegs' was a royal palace.

Hiccup whistled as he looked around. "Nice place"

"Why thank you" Fishlegs did not know if he should be happy or upset by this. They were trapped in cages and yet they looked be in something great. It hurt and was confusing to think about. Not good for the twins.

Hiccup ran his fingers along the stone. It was true like Fishlegs said. This place was clean and perfect. No cracks in this place at all. No wonder Fishlegs had a hard time getting way with keeping things.

Astrid laid on the stone ground. "Does it get cold at night?"

"Not really. They have a pretty good heating system"

"I loved to see that" Hiccup had always a joy for mechanics.

Hiccup had stolen a lot of mechanic books from scholars. He has been eclipse by it. But even with all his mechanic books, he still could not escape from his cell. His trainer, Scourge, kept an eye on him. And Fishlegs knew why.

Even with his knowledge, Fishlegs was not like Hiccup. Hiccup could plan things. He calculated ideas in his head that even Fishlegs could not comprehend thinking about. Fishlegs, like the other, knew that Hiccup had a plan for when they would escape.


	18. Gadar's side story

Gadar hated the idea of having those spoiled, arrogant Warlords here. His home wasn't something to be proud of in his society. Yes, he had the necessities they had but its wasn't some ultimate fortress, or giant city.

It was dirt roads instead of stoned roads. There were animals everywhere and farm. Wooden bridges and fences were their line of defense instead of the cement walls that those Scholars people own.

Gadar watched from one of the lookouts. He looked out as the green highlands for any sign of them. So far no one. All he knew was this was going to be a long few weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the Britania region, past the mountains and in the highlands, was the village that belong to the Barbarians known as the Gols. They held an army of a thousand bloodthirsty men and women. They have been at war with the Roman for over a decade.

Every since Rome changed their course and sent men upwards and across the channel into Britania, the Romans have been trying to conquer the country every since. Luckily, the Gols and other tribes have been keeping the Romans at bay, but it was only a matter of time before something broke through.

The village, however, was fortunately away from any of the battle grounds and the dense mountains on each side were able to keep the village at peace. In this village, the Gols use it not for weaponry but for farming, raising their children and for the elderly. It was a community that had no warriors and no need for violence.

The horns rung and the music played. A party was being played on this glorious night. Their chief and warriors were coming home today. They had successfully won another battle and were bringing home their spoils the have required from the war.

Every wife, lover, and family member was happy to see their love ones return. Especially the young boy, Gadar. His father was finally returning from his long journey. And in one of the stone houses, his father, Chief Alaric was telling Gadar the story of how they had won against the Romans. How they crushed they enemy into piles of broken bones.

Gadar loved hearing his father's tale of he ripped the spine out of soldier back. He still wore a piece of that bone that he wore on a necklace around his neck as a pendant. He smiled darkly at it whenever he looked at it.

Chief Alaric then turned his back and took out something from his pack. Gadar tried to get a look at it but all he could see was a shiny tint to it. His father then hid it behind his back before he presented it in front of him.

It was a Roman sword. It was extremely shiny and made out of pure metal. It was very different from his father's sword. It held no fur on the hit and no blood stains from the victim. His father had always told him that swords from Romans were used for prettiness. They tried to hide their shame to kill.

Gols were never like that. That's how they became one of the top tribes to dominate this region.

After that, his father took him by the hand and guided him out of the house. It was dark outside but the fires lit up the village. They headed to one that was crowded by a lot of other soldier. They stood in front and waited.

That's when Gadar saw it. One of his father's soldiers was carrying out a bunch of Romans. They were striped of their armor and weapons. They looked angry and afraid. Some yelled out in their strange tongue. It made Gadar excited to see what would happen next.

One soldier grabbed a man and forced him to knee in front of them. The Roman did not look afraid. Instead, he was angry. He spat at his father and said words like 'Roman'. Gadar guess that his man was the leader of this small group. Some worth fighting.

Chief Alaric stared down at the man. He grabbed his son and put him in front of him "Know your enemy, my son"

With that he placed the sword in the boys hands. Normal boys would just stare at the blade then back the man. They would hesitate at first until they work up the courage or get yelled at to do it. But not Gol boys. Right when they walk they are learned to fight.

So of course, Gadar stabbed the Roman leader in the chest. The roman gasped for breath before falling to the ground in a thump. The crowd of Gols screamed and howled in joyous at the young boy's kill.

Gadar watched as he turned his head to watch his father raise an arm and the rest of the Romans were killed. It was a glorious site as the Romans laid on the ground dying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The festivities grew to a close as the last of the feast had been eaten. The village was quite as the snores of the sleepers and the chuckling of men drinking could be heard.

Gadar was sleeping in his fur bed as he slept lightly. His knew sword clutched in his hands. He slowly lifted his eyelids when he heard the sound of soft footsteps. He knew it could not be his father.

A smile appeared on his face as he knew it would not be long till the other kids want to come and see the sword. Gadar lifted himself up as the kids gathered around to see.

xxx

Outside, the men were continuing to drink and talk when one of the men fell down. The other looked at him with curiosity but believed he drunk himself stupor. But when they looked close enough, they saw that there was an arrow in his back.

Before one of them men could run off and tell, they were too struck.

In the tree behind the village, something moved in the dark. They were light on their feet as they made no sound. They quietly made their way to the village without being seen. Every time they saw someone they shot them with an arrow.

It was not until a young woman was about to leave the bar when she saw one of the men fall down dead at her feet with a arrow in his back. She let out a scream as she yelled 'intruder'.

All the warriors raced out of their homes and houses. Sword, axe, shield in hand, they charged at the enemy. They slashed and diced. Their archers shooting their arrows and hit the enemy with everything they got.

When the enemy started to retreat, did the Gols go after them. They enemy headed into the woods and the Gols thought they had them. It was not till a bunch of arrows shot out did the real battle commence. Out shot Roman soldiers as they attacked the Gols.

The Gols were unprepared as the battle turned into more of a bloodbath with only one winning side.

xxxxxxx

What seemed like hours, the battle had finally ended. Hundred of dead Gol warriors laid. Arrrows stuck out of some of the bodies as the gruesome smell of death filled the air.

On the back of a white horse was a General, Roman soldier. He walked around the field as if he was the emperor himself. His white horse finally stopped when it was in front of the last of the Gol warrior.

All nine of them were on their knees with their hands tied behind their back. In front of the eight was Chief Alaric. He glared up at the General with hate.

The General gave a snort as he looked at the man next to him. _"Good work Agro. This will be a great victory for the Roman Empire."_

Chief Alaric glared at the giant dark haired Barbarian. He was clad in dark fur. He was fully beard and had the eyes of a traitor.

Ones the general moved on did Alaric speak, "How could you betray us? Betray your own kind"

Agro bent down in front of Alaric "You only think small my friend. If you want to rule you will have make friends with the enemy."

"_Enough talking Agro! Kill the bastard!"_ The General yelled at Agro from afar.

With that, Agro took out his sword as he sliced off Alaric's head. It fell to the floor in a flop and rolled until it was by the warriors' feet.

Agro left his men to finish the job and made is way to the rest of the villagers. He walked in front of them. Tapping his dripping blade, he watched as all their faces fell in sadness and fear.

Gadar was one of the ones in front. He tried to not show any fear to these traitors.

"_A deal is a deal right" _Argo spoke to the General.

"_Not quite" _The general got off his horse and walked over to the villagers. _"Where is the heir?"_

Argo did not answer him which made the general madder.

"_THE SON! You incompetent idiot" _the general took out his sword as he pointed it at Gadar. "_I can't have his offspring ruining everything when he comes back to kill me_

Gadar knew this would happen. He waited for Agro to tell the General that he was the son of the late Chief Alaric, but instead he was met with a surprise.

Argo did not grab him. Rather, he grabbed the boy next to him and put the lad in front of the General. It was as if he were saying, 'there he is, kill him'.

Gadar watch as the next minute, his friend was dead on the ground. He was fearful regarding to why the man did that. He could have easily killed him. Put an end to the Gol line, but instead he survived. He would not know why for years to come.

XXXXXXX

It had been twelve years, since that faithful day. In the small village of Ocla, Agro and his men were getting ready for another war with a neighboring tribe that was having trouble with the Romans.

He had made a deal with them that he could rule the country. As long he abided by his end of the deal to take out anyone who would rise against them.

The warriors of the tribe were not interested in war right now. They were more focused on what was going on in the middle. A fight had broken out between one of the older veteran against young adult Gadar. They fought with their fist as each were bloody in the face.

The veteran charged at the boy as he tried to grab him around the waist. Gadar snaked his arm around the man's neck. The man gave him punches to the side as he tried to get his head out. The man was losing air as his face became red.

Gadar did not let him go as they both fell to their knees. The man was losing breath. It wasn't until someone finally pulled them apart did the man semi gain consciousness.

One of the men shouted at them and told them there would be no fighting. They would punish them later.

Gadar made his way over to the camp where the rest of the young adults like to hang out. He sat down on one of the benches as Archar came over to him.

"You know your going to be in a lot of troubles for that"

Gadar just chuckled at him as he tried to dress his wounds.

The flap to their camp opened when a soldier walked in "Agro wants to see you"

Gadar just smiled darkly and followed the man out.

xxx

They entered one of the larger tents that held Argo and his captains. A map was laid out on the table that showed how and where they were going to attack.

Gadar looked around at the table and saw the representatives from other tribes here. They did not look happy or excited about Argo's plan. When the soldier interrupted their conversation, they all looked up.

Argo told the men to leave as he gestured Gadar to come in. The boy walked in and seated himself on the chair in front of Argo.

"I've heard you've been getting into fights?" Argo crossed his arms.

"A man made rude comments at me. I punched him in the face" Gadar shrugged his shoulders.

Argo laughed at the boys comment. "I like that about you" Argo came closer to the boy. "You have fighting spirit. Ever since you were a lad."

Gadar watched Argo reach behind him and bring back a sword in his hands. It wasn't just any sword at that.

"Ever since the first time I saw you when I visited your father, I've always thought you would be a waste there." Argo held up the sword to Gadar. "You deserve real glory. Like me, you are worth more than those fools think"

Gadar took the blade out of the man's hands.

"You deserve to be king" Agro watched the boy's eyes scan the sword before looking at him. "What do you say? You want to be my heir?"

Gadar looked at the man with a glossy look. He looked back at the blade and traced it along with his finger.

When the young man looked back up at him with a happy smile did he think he won him over. He was in for a real surprise when Gadar stood up and slammed the blade into his shoulder. "W..wwwhhhyyy"

Gadar smiled darkly at the foolish traitor. "Your right, I do deserve to be king" He bent down and looked into Argo's eyes "Not like you who licks someelse's cock to get where you are"

The traitor fell into his chair dead. Sword sticking out of him as his eyes became dull.

The tent flap opened and Gadar looked to see who had come in. It was one of the representatives. He was shocked at the site he saw. He looked from the dead Argo to the boy.

Gadar thought he would have to fight another and pulled the sword out of Argo's body. The dead body fell to the ground in a thud. Gadar held out the blade and waited for the man to call for help. He was met with surprise.

The man did not call for help, but instead got on one knee. He put his arm on his chest and bowed his head.

It was a start.

XXXXXX

Three years it took for Gadar and his followers to take back their homes. Four years to clear the Romans out. Five years for Gadar to be named King.

Gadar ruled with an iron fist. People say he is deranged. Some say he is smarter than he lets on. Most say he is just insane.

The barbarian tribe took up most of the East and lad seized to anyone who fought them. They tried to sail West but were halted when they came upon an army of strange dress Vikings. They wore strange looking helmets that had no horns that the tradition Vikings wore. Their hair was extremely dark, darker than black if they believed.

The man in front was built and tall. If you put him next to Gadar's men they think him a giant. He wore dread lock hair and a cape over his left arm. He and his army was nothing like he had expected.

Gadar wasted no time and yelled his men to attack. The whole army launched themselves at the strange Vikings, but was halted when creatures came down from the sky and spat fire at them.

Gadar could not believe it. He had not seen such creatures since the tale of old Mabigion. When large beast from the sky would attack homes and villages. They stole treasures of gold and silver, making homes out of their spoils.

It was the first time any one them saw such creature. Magnificent beast they were. Gadar secretly wished he could slice ones heart open and gorge on it like food.

They attacked with a great force. The catapults from the enemy were bigger, heavier, stronger. They were much more impressive then their. When the catapults launched their ammo, they were more than just boulders, some shot large poles of wood.

Gadar wished they had something like that in his arsenal.

The battled halted as the both sides pointed their weapons at each other. They all defended. Waiting, they waited till one of them decided to attack.

The strange army began to part as the giant man made his way through. Gadar did the same until both were standing in front of their army. They stared at each before they understood what the other wanted.

The battle would have gone on for hours until one side ended up dead. They knew which side it would be. That's why the decided. The leaders will fight each other, one on one. Who ever wins takes the territory.

Both took up arms as they held each other at point neither held any shields to protect themselves. They danced in a circle as the waited for the other to attack.

Gadar had enough of waiting as he launched himself at the dreadlock man. The man blocked the attack as Gadar slammed his blade against the man's. He pushed Gadar of his blade and tried to slice him.

This kept up for an hour when Gadar was pushed pack with such force, he fell to the ground. The man's sword pointed at him as Gadar looked up at the man. They both glared each other for a long time.

After the long glared before they let out a laugh. The soldier had no idea what was going on. The dreadlock man gave a hand and Gadar took it. He was brought up to his feet and introduced himself.

The man known as Drago became Gadar's greatest ally. He even showed him

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

What to say about dragons? Big. Fiery. And a big pain in the ass. They did nothing that Gadar wanted them to do. How did Drago control these creatures in the first place? It would be better if he them killed. Which he did.

But when rumors struck Gadar's ears about Drago's dragon child and fighting arena how he pass up the chance to have one of his own. Problem was, he was also the last to know about it. Thus, when he went, of course, he end up the last dragon child.

Good for him though was the boy was like them. The only problem was he was a pain in the ass. The man told him he was called something like Snotlout. Weird name, but some how fit the kid. He was arrogant, cocky, and bullheaded. Him and his stupid dragon.

Don't get him wrong, it was fun watching the boy get pummeled by the red Monstrous Nightmare. How they would yell at each other? And then they put up a fight against his soldiers. He would not do what he said. When he told him to fight he would ignore him and play around.

Yelling those strange words and his name a bunch of times. He little wanted to strangle the brat for not doing what he said.

He thankfully when got his buddy, Voltig involve in this. He was brutal and put more warriors into shape than he saw any general did. That's why when the day came when Snotlout needed to be punished; Voltig knew how to take care of it.

The boy was very fond of his dragon friend. That's why it had to be done.

After that, the boy was more cooperated. He fought, defeated, and won. Sadly the first fight against another dragon child he lost. But then again, who would not lose to a crazy Amazon bitch.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gadar watched the horizon. No one was coming. He did not know if that was a good or bad thing. On one hand, he wouldn't have to live with the humiliation of his small home compared to their glamorous ones.

On the other hand, how dare they not come to his fort? He was great too. He ruled the east with his mighty army and was proud of it.

He watched and waited. Gadar became more frustrated by the minute. He only stopped moping when he saw something coming. Grabbing the eye-glass in one of the guard's hands, he looked through and saw someone coming.

"Finally"


	19. Snotlout's side story

Snotlout had always been prideful. Every since he was a kid, his father had always taught him that he needed to be strong, powerful. 'Sleep is for the weak' his father would always tell him. But that day, when his whole world came crashing down, was the day that Snotlout hated.

His home was under sieged by slave traders. He watched as his father left his mother and him to go fight them off. When they came a raided their house, Snotlout tried to protect his mother, but he was only a six year old boy. He had been trained but still was weak compare to a six foot man.

One hit and Snotlout hit the wall with a thud. He seeped in and out of conscious as the man picked him up and dragged his mother by her hair.

He remembered a ship, but it was hard to remember because of all the black outs he had. He remembered a group of people. He can't remember if they were part of his tribe or just random.

Snotlout feared for his life that day.

Once on land he was put with all the other kids. At first he was forced into a dungeon like room and forced to wait. Wait for his doom. But when the door strung open and a bunch of men came in did he fear.

The men search around and grabbed a bunch of children. He still does not remember to this day who they were. Only that he, and long with them, were dragged out of their cell and pushed drown a narrow hallway.

At the end, they came to a large door where the sound of roars, growls and heat came from. The door was unlocked and open as inside were large dragons of different species. Snotlout prayed to the Gods that he would not be eaten. He saw the girl next to him try to break away from her capture. But like her, they were all pushed into a cell and doors locked behind them.

Snotlout tried to shout for help and begged to be let out. When he felt hot air, did Snotlout looked behind to see that a gigantic red Monstrous Nightmare was staring down at him. He backed away from the beast to the far end of the cage. He was freaking out. Why did they do this? Why did they put him in this cage?

The Monstrous crept closer still growling at him.

Snotlout was so afraid. He tried to find anything that he could throw or defend use to defend himself. So far he found nothing.

The red dragon just growled before he shook his head and went back to his corner. He still growled at the boy like it meant to stay away from him. They stared at one another as the day became night.

Xxxxxxx

Day passed and Snotlout woke up to the sound of doors opening. He looked up to see the Nightmare sleeping on the ground with his tongue sticking out. He did not know if he should chuckle or still be afraid.

Snotlout then heard the sound of voices coming from the far entrance to see a bunch of men coming down the hall. They looked into the cages as they looked like they were counting.

"Ten dead, five still alive" Said one of the men as he looked down at Snotlout.

Snotlout eyes widen as he looked to his right. He was in shock at what he saw. There on the ground was a boy. He was no longer breathing as his eyes were wide as bugs flew onto them.

"Dead by fear, most of them" The soldier whistled to the men as they got into the cage and dragged the boy out. "Sad profit to go"

Snotlout watched as the dead boy's body was dragged out along with a bunch of other children.

"Sad that only one child was able to handle a dragon"

"Handle…more like adopted, hahaha"

The men laughed as they walked out the door with a loud shut behind them.

Snotlout stared as the words repeated in his mind '_**Some kid was able to train a dragon, impossible'**_ Snotlout looked to the Monstrous Nightmare. He was afraid. But he did not want to be shown off by some kid who could train one of these.

He crept closer to the dragon as he tried to get a better look at it.

Once he got close enough, he could feel the heat from the Stoker dragon's body. It grumbled in its sleep, as if it was having a nightmare or was just uncomfortable. Snotlout put a hand on the dragon's head and its eyes sprung open.

It gave a fearsome roar as its body went on fire. It screamed and clawed the ground with its face. It was so agitated that it probably attack anything.

And that thing could be Snotlout himself. The boy tried to back away as his back hit the back of the cage and Snotlout tried to hide himself. He did not want to die.

"_**Stop being afraid Snotlout"**_

His father's voice rung through his head.

"_**Your a Jorgenson, act like it"**_

Snotlout's strong father's voice rang through his head as it worked up the courage inside of it. He could not be afraid. He was a Jorgenson. They were never afraid of anything.

"_**Your not gonna let some small dragon scare you, are you boy-o"**_

The boy charged at the dragon as he grabbed the dragon by the head. The Nightmare was in more agitation as it tried to shake the boy off. Snotlout hands drifted down as he was able to grab a hold of one of the teeth from the dragon's open mouth.

With one more thrash, the tooth dislodged itself and Snotlout flung to the ground with tooth in hand. Both boy and dragon were startles, but the Nightmare was different.

The Monstrous Nightmare felt around his mouth with his tongue, tilting his head to the side and felt "_Its gone. The pain is gone!"_ Looking down at the boy he saw the terrible misfortune in his hand. _"You made it go away"_ The dragon was so happy that it nuzzled into the boy.

Snotlout was surprised when he saw the dragon come at him and nuzzled him. He looked in his hand and saw the tooth was full of holes and decayed. "Was that what was making you so uncomfortable. A bad tooth."

Snotlout knew how it felt to have a rotten tooth. He one time had this really bad tooth that his father had to pull it out. His mouth definitely felt better after that.

Snotlout rubbed his hand over the dragon face and the dragon began to purr. It was an incredible feeling.

Xxxxxxxxxx

For many days, the two had become the greatest friend. The only problem was that neither of them could understand each other.

"What!? What is it Hookfang?" Snotlout had come up with the name Hookfang for the Monstrous Nightmare which he thinks the dragon liked it.

Hookfang was agitated again and did not like being caged up. He wanted to fly, move around, do something. Why couldn't the boy get it? How can he stay cooped up?

Snotlout watched Hookfang come up to him and snorted smoke in his face. "Hookfang, would you calm down!"

"_How could you be so calm? The room is small. I can't even move in here. I swear I'm going to lose it if we don't get out of here!"_ Hookfang could not believe this human could just stand there all calm. Didn't he want to get out?

"I know you probably can't stand being cooped up in here but you need to calm down" Snotlout was getting frustrated by the dragon.

"_Why can't you understand what I'm saying!"_

"Why can't you understand what I'm saying!"

They both stared angrily at each other before they heard doors open up. Looking over they saw a group of men entered. Which wasn't always good. He had seen many children and dragons be sold off to many of these visitors. It was only a matter a time before they were too.

They both looked through the bars worriedly to see who had come. They were both startled to see a fur clad man. With a bunch of other that were taller and looked stronger than his father. They were not normal.

"These are the last of our dragon children…..sadly"

They scanned down the caged until they stopped in front of there's. They stared at each. Snotlout in fear, while the man glared down at him. He wanted to say something but he was too afraid to.

That's when a shadow cast over him. Snotlout looked up to see Hookfang growl at the men with hate and disgust. It did not faze the men. They just scoffed at the dragon.

Snotlout did not like that. Only he could make fun of Hookfang. Gathering enough courage, he growled at them man.

The man just smiled, evilly, at them "We'll take 'em"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been many days since they arrived at their new home. All they could say was their own home was much better than here. It was so barbaric. Hay all over floor and iron looked rusted.

Hookfang even tried to shoot a fire blast at the door to try to see if he could singe it. It did nothing but make the bar look the same.

After that they became cocky. They were forced to fight which only made their pride grow. Of course they did not kill. Even though he acted tough, Snotlout could not bring himself to kill. He knew that his father's voice was coming back to call him 'weak, spineless, and pathetic'. He hated it, but Hookfang was always there to comfort him.

All that had happen to him, Snotlout knew that without Hookfang, he would not be sane. It was the dragon the kept him going.

He just never knew how important until the one fateful day.

Xxxxxxx

Snotlout did not know what he did, but he had stupidly encouraged the wrath of the barbaric trainer, Voltig. The six foot man glared down at the boy with anger as blood seeped down from his arm.

Voltig looked down at the boy with anger as he watched the boy looked at him smug and then spit at him. A term of disrespect.

In reality, that would be a good thing. It showed that the boy was wild and good for gladiator combat. But to a Barbarian, it meant differently.

He wanted to take his anger out on the boy, but he knew that he would get a lashing from his king. Thus, he turned to the Monstrous Nightmare.

Snotlout watched in terror as the man grabbed a whip and snapped it at Hookfang. He tried to get out of the men's hands and get to Hookfang. He watched in horror as the whipped snapped and the cry of a dragon followed.

Xxxxxxx

Snotlout petted Hookfang's head as he tried to sooth the dragon. "_I'm_ sorry_ Hookfang"_

Hookfang knew that this wasn't his boy's fault. He was just glad it was he who got it.

That day there were more careful. They listened when they wanted them to do something and fault when they told them too.

In a few week, those thoughts would be changed.

xxxxxxxx

When Snotlout first saw Astrid, she must have been an angel from the sky. She was a goddess. He tried to say something to woo here in the beginning. All it did was get him a punch in the face.

Hookfang found it hilarious until he was attacked by the Nadder. That's got Hookfang angry and caused the dragon to light itself on fire and attack everything. That's how the match ended and them being lead back to their cages.

He could see Voltig looking at him in annoyance. He did not want to anger his trainer. Even though far off he could see that skinny brown hair boy giving that patch guy a thing or two. Wasn't he afraid? Didn't he fear what they would do to him or his dragons if they didn't do what they wanted?

Xxxxxxx

Over the days he was able to learn a lot about his fellow companions. Each different and Interesting in their own way.

The twins were crazy and deranged. They loved violence and would join with him in remarks and to comments about the others. But they had this problem of coming back and taunting him. They would be on his side for a fight then switch to make some snide comment at him. If there wasn't a bar between them, he would definitely punch them in the face.

Astrid, of course, was still gorgeous. She had a spirit of any Valkyrie he had ever scene. He fell even more hard for her. Even when she was playing hard to get.

Fishlegs was annoying. On the first day he made these smart remarks at him that made him want to punch the fat boy. When they got to fight he was more than excited to give Fishlegs a good tharshing, to bad half way through the fight, the boy went berserk. Litteraly, he tried to kill him with his bear hands. What sane person would do that?

Then there was Hiccup. One word…. Small…..puny…annoying.. irritating and so sure of himself that he wanted to put him in the ground. He had this Night Fury that was over protective of him. It was like the boy was his baby or something. He would defiantly have fun with that.

xxxxxxxxx

He never liked Hiccup. He was small and puny. A know it all. Everyone loved Hiccup. The dragons. The dragon children. Even his own master wanted Hiccup. What made the boy so special.

Sure he had a Night Fury. So what. It was just a big scary dragon that was lightning and death itself. Hookfang was much bigger and tougher than that. He would show them. He would take down Hiccup with his bare hands.

Xxxxxxx

It had been another day for Snotlout and Hookfang. They would soon be joined but the other dragons and children. It was their kingdom's turn to show off their arena and hold the fights.

The door swung open as in came more dragons and that patchy guy. Scrooge or something. He was dragging in a half naked Hiccup. Water dripped down the dragon boy's body as he was tossed into his cage next to his Night Fury.

"Get in there and shut up!" Scourge yelled at Hiccup, who in received got a glare from the boy along with a kick into the bars.

Scourge was startled back as he looked from the boy to cage. Hiccup had given a powerful kick to the bars that made them vibrate and move. Scourge stared warily at the cage. Fear that it would brake open and hel would be loose. "You sure these will stand"

"They have kept many of our most power beast in place" Voltig did not like how Scourge made his home sound weak. "This way"

They both watched them leave as the door slammed shut. Hiccup scoffed at he then felt Toothless give him a lick. The boy patted the dragon on the head as the dragon continued his own cleaning.

Hiccup looked upside down at Snotlout. "_How's it going?"_

Snotlout just let out a huff in frustration and turned away from Hiccup. _"Can't believe your owner still bathes you."_

"_Well, they're not going to let me do it"_ Hiccup knows that Snotlout never liked him. Even when they were forced to fight together, Snotlout would never help or listen to him. He would run off on his own and get himself killed. Hiccup just let out a sigh as he pushed Toothless head away from him and climbed out of the dragon's arms.

Hiccup walked around the cage and saw how it was more like a barn with stone walls and hay on the floor. Just like his home, cages were lined up on each side. Hiccup wouldn't be surprised if he saw a goat or sheep come by. He grabbed a hold of the bar and gave it a tug.

"_It's not going to work"_ Snotlout got irritated at Hiccup's attempt. _"It's not like we haven't tried that."_

Hiccup let out a sigh. He did not want to fight with Snotlout. The boy went back over to Toothless and the Night Fury opened his wing to allow the boy to lay down with him.

Snotlout watched at the boy still scanned around at his home. Even he had to admit it. Everyone else knew it. That their home was very sad and old world-ish. Compared to everyone else's home, their home was nothing but a sad example of a farm house with cages.

Snotlout knew that inside, Hiccup must be laughing at him.

Xxxxx

Later that night, Hiccup was lightly awoken by the sound of muffles. He squinted his eyes open to look for where the sound had come from. He looked over at Snotlout, who was hunched over something with Hookfang right beside him.

"_Ingth…thar…"_

Hiccup could hear how Snotlout got frustrated every time. He quietly got up and silently walked over to the bars to see what Snotlout was doing. When he got close enough he saw that in the boy's hands was a book. That struck him as odd. Snotlout and a book were as odd as Toothless getting together with Hookfang.

Hiccup watched as Snotlout got more irritated by the second. Deciding to intervene, he let out a coughing sound.

Snotlout became startled as he looked up at Hiccup in surprised. He quickly tried to hide the book and acted like nothing was wrong. "_What do you want?"_

"_I was wondering if you need any help?"_ Hiccup was kind and gentle. He did not want to anger Snotlout.

"_Help? __pffft__. I don't need any help"_ Snotlout tried to act oblivious to the question Hiccup was asking.

Hiccup just became annoyed and tried to keep calm. _"Look Snotlout, I can help you if you need it"_

"_How many times….."_

"_Snotlout, enough!_" Hiccup had enough of this. _"What are you so afraid of?"_

"_I'm not afraid"_ Snotlout looked away from Hiccup. He did not want to tell him. That puny boy who had everyone attention.

Hookfang hated seeing his boy like this. He knew how it felt to be outshined. He liked attention and wanted Snotlout to be happy. That's why he gave to boy nudge in comfort.

Inside, Snotlout liked how Hookfang was trying to cheer him up, but his pride told him he could not be seen this way.

"_Come on Snotlout. Let me in"_ Hiccup sighed as to why Snotlout can not just tell him. _"I know we had our differences and …."_

"_We are different"_ Snotlout made it more of a statement.

"_And there nothing bad about that"_

"_There's everything wrong with that" _Everything just flowed out of the boy_ "Hiccup is so smart. Hiccup is so brave. He has a Night Fury. All the dragons are his friend. HE CAN EVEN DAMN READ!"_

Hiccup stared at Snotlout. He knew that a lot of that was true but still. _"Is that was this is about? You want to read?"_ Hiccup tried to figure out what Snotlout was saying.

"_No! I can't read." _Snotlout shoved the book away from him as he brought up his knees to hide in.

The bars were enough that Hiccup could put his hand through and grab the book. He opened it up and glance through the pages. _"Snotlout, I'm sure…"_

"_No Hiccup"_ Snotlout just felt so defeated. _"I can't learn. I'm…I'm too old"_

It was true that they were in their late mid teens. But Hiccup knew that anyone could learn. _"Snotlout….what's given you trouble?"_

"_I don't know, I'm great at everything" _

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the boy obnoxious behavior, but allowed him to continue.

"_Its just….all these squiggles and lines. I can't understand it._" Snotlout hated this feeling. _"Heck, even the twins can read"_

Hiccup smiled at Snotlout. He could understand what it felt like to be left out of things that everyone else. He used to feel like that at one time. _"Come here almighty one. I'll help you"_

Snotlout was not so sure at first, but after awhile, Snotlout was able to read a few words. He felt so proud of himself. Snotlout guessed that Hiccup was not all bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It angered him. Snotlout watched as Hiccup and Astrid became close. If you could ask anyone, they would say they would be the perfect mate. Everyone knew it.

Even their masters were considering them to breed. It made him sick. He had pined for Astrid for a long time, but she never returned it. He had always thought the she was playing with him. Rejections were a sign of love. But it was more of his deranged fantasies.

That's when he tried for Ruffnut, but the competition between him and Fishlegs was annoying. The boy did not deserve a beauty such as her. He tried to reason with Tuffnut for help, but the boy only laughed and found it amusement.

Sadly, none of them had a chance with the deranged blonde beauty, for she was in love with that young black haired trapper.

Snotlout watched as the young trapper was feeding them their dinner. He would always get squeamish whenever he would get to the twins cage. He watched as Ruffnut would try to reach through the small bars and clasp a piece of the boy's garments.

Tuffnut found it disgusting as he would gagged at his sisters attempt. Making loud sounds until his sister gave him a giant kick with her foot.

xxxxxxxxx

Snotlout looked at them in anger and disgust. He hated how they fantasized over their love for each other. Hiccup with Astrid and Fishlegs with Ruffnut. Ever since Ruffnut got a clue that the Eret did not want her she instead pined for Fishlegs.

Tuffnut would never find love. He probably did not know what love is.

But Snotlout, he wanted that feeling. That feeling that he could be with someone. The want to be with them till the end of time. He wanted that. He wished for that. He just wondered. Would he ever get that?

**(Thank you for sticking with me. I hope that shortly I will have the next chapters up soon)**


	20. Chapter 10

Ships from all over the world came to magnificent Island of Fógnuðr. The large island was filled with, shops, games, and all kinds of things to entertain its guests. There are a lot of places for people to gamble away their money. There were taverns for food and drinks until they got drunk. There were even luxurious places for nobles to stay. But in the center of it all, was the large, beautiful, white stone Fighting Arena that even brought the Roman Coliseum to shame.

Everyone was excited to see the new island. It had just opened up after fiver years of being built. Before the only people who were allowed on the island were the workers, who had finished and left, and the Warlords' lackeys. Everyone was curious when they saw large ships just a few days ago going to the island. The rumor was that the entertainment part of the island was on those ships. Something about the dragons and fighters had to be brought there early for preparation. It was odd but made people all the more curious and excited.

That's why; the only people on the island were by invitation only. Something that was similar to a premiere. Everyone was filled with excitement for getting a change to see the fights.

There was one main group that seemed to stand out from the other people. Their ships were docked along the harbor with a unique design to them. They had a dragon like _head_ decoration on the front of their ships. The sail had a very unique design on them. It was a spiked dragon that shot lighting from its mouth on it.

These ships belong to the terrible Viking tribe known as the Berserkers. Head leader was a young man no older than twenty called Dagur the Deranged. He had short scurffy hair and had a blue scar like tattoo across his left eye. His red short beard juts as scraggily. He looked more like a deranged pirate.

And deranged he was. Not only did he kill his father to be head chief, he would also decapitate and killed his enemy without remorse. He cackled and laughed at his enemies demise. Even some say that his mind it not in the right.

The reason such as demented man was even allowed to attend the island was for a certain privilege he had. The Beserkers were kind of Drago Bludvist secret army that he would deploy to take out anyone who apposed him. That's why Dagur and his Berserkers army had lots of lee-way. They could kill and pirate any island his choosing. Even cause some hel in some regions.

Next to the scruffy red hair boy was Savage. He used to be Alvin's right hand man, but had felt that his old leader had lost his taste for blood. When Dagur became leader of the Berserk tribe, he had come to Outcast Island with a proposition. Join him and be the wealthiest and fear Viking in the entire archipelago or become like the rest of the flock and withier and die. After that, how could Savage refuse.

Dagur and Savage were chatting away as they soldiers unloaded the boats. It did not take long for Dagur to get agitated by being forced to stand a wait for some guide to come and show them around.

Dagur's arms were crossed as he rapidly tapped his fingers on his upped arm. "Come on already. I'm so bored right now!"

"Patience sir" Savage tried to calm his boss down. "I'm sure they'll be here any moment"

"They better be" Dagur was a little angry about the wait.

They then heard the sound of yelling and shouting from the dock over. They turned to see large long boats that could belong to none than the Romans. Both Vikings knew those ships well. From when those Romans had tried to dominate the North a long time ago. Luckily for them the Warlords had put a halt to their plans.

The Romans must have sent their best representative, Concus. He was the leader of a small army, but was also, just recently placed on the council in Rome. Romans called him a war hero, most called him an ego maniac. He was head over heels with some rich man's daughter. They say he would do anything to marry her. He even brought her and some other nobles and servants with him to make him look good.

Not far from Concus was his general, his second in command, Proculus. He was courageous, a strong fighter, no one could match him in a dual. And he was very faithful to Concus. But there was something about him Dagur couldn't put his finger on.

Dagur's attention changed, when not far behind the Romans were the different Nobles. Most of them were woman while the only a few can be identified as males. The giggle and laughs of the woman filled the air as they fanned themselves. They dressed dinned in silk and jewels, their hairs curled and put up to show off their face.

"Prissy little people aren't they" Dagur had a broad face on. He could not believe that these toga wearing people were once the most scariest people in all of Europa. His sister was scarier then them.

"Don't be fooled" Savage knew the rumors about Concus and Proculus. "I've heard he attacked the tribe of Celtic horsemen"

"A bunch of horse loving tribe gave them trouble?" Dagur did not know whether to mock or just laugh his head off.

"I heard they were once part of Warlords Gadar's army. Suddenly they broke off from the barbarian tribe and thus the Romans were allowed to destroy the little tribe." Savage looked at Concus and his men.

"Huh" Dagur watched them too, but then noticed something coming down from the Roman ships. "Gladiators?"

"Must be the Roman entertainment" Savage guessed as they watched the chained buff men travel down the plank to the docks. "Must not be happy about hearing how their last in the entertainment business. Coliseum has been put to shame, I've heard, now a days," Savage could not help but chuckle. "Must really want to show off"

They both laughed at the Romans attempt to show off. Some of their men who had gone to these games said it was like no other. And that no man could stand up to these so called Dragon Humans.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The day lingered on, by the time noon had hit. Everyone had settled in to the island. That's when the yelling and the herd of people stalked towards the coliseum. Everyone was so excited. They wanted to see some blood and action.

After what seemed like hours, everyone began to settle into their seats and chat with one another. Back in the halls, people were shouting at the Bookmarker, while the other men took notes down on a large chalk board. On it were bets on who would win the fights.

Most people thought that the Roman gladiators would win. They were strong and monstrous. They could handle anything that came their way. Even bears, lions, and tigers could not stand up to them. So, of course, they thought that even dragons would be no match for them. None of the gamblers could see the smiles on the Bookers' faces.

Up in the boxes, all the nobles and leader sat in their chairs as the rest of the crowd sat and cheered. Looking dignified and bored, they watch the arena.

"When will they hurry up" Cried on of the nobles.

"You must be patient, Lord Caius" Lady Cassia tried to calm the fat noble man. She tried not to act disgusted by the man's attitude. Her father and mother had taught her better, but she still felt sickening when she had to attend these things. Unlike other Noble ladies, she felt appalled by the idea by men killing men. But she minded for her father, who had practically begged her to go in his place.

"Lady Cassia is right" Corvus patted Cassie's hand as he gave a sly smile. "We must be patient with these _**barbarians**_"

Cassie pulled her hand away as she tried to look as if she was fixing her hair. Inside she was disgusted that Corvus had touched her hand. He may act like a gentleman but he was the most lady chasing, short tempered man she had ever met. She was lucky that her servant and her best friend Herta were here with her.

"I hope they get started soon" Herta tried to take the attention of her friend. She began to fan herself as she looked over the rail. "I'm curious to see this so called Dragon Human. Do you think they have wings and claws. Or maybe even a tail" She whispered to the other girls who laughed at her comment.

"They are nothing but barbaric humans, my lady" Proculus came over from behind the ladies and leaned against the railing.

"That's a shame" Herta pouted a little bit, but it only last a short while. "Oh well, guess we'll just have to see who can put up a better fight"

"No one can beat a Roman Gladiator" Lord Caius stated it like it was a fact.

Herta smiled behind her fan as she looked at her friend with a smirk. Cassia knew that look anywhere. She wanted Caius to be wrong, and wanted something exciting to happen.

It was not till the sound of a large horn was blown did everyone turned and looked up.

xxxxxxxxx

All attention turned to the Imperial _Box _that the Warlords sat. The one who stood up first was, Drago Bludvist the warlord of the North. He addressed the crowd with a loud booming force. "Welcome my friends, and honor guests, to our new Arena"

The crowds' cheers' echoed through the stadium.

Drago calmed the crowd as he spoke again. "And I would like to thank our Roman allies for bringing in some new entertainment."

Covus waved his hands but he heard the small chuckles from the crowd. He leaned back in his chair as his temper grew, for how dare those idiots laugh at him.

Drago sat down in his chair as he let the Lord of Thieves continue. "How is everyone doing!?"

Everyone shouted and stomped their feet.

Kasif held up a hand to calm everyone down. "Are you ready, for some blood, fear, and action!?"

The crowd cheered more.

"I can't hear you?" Kasif received even more shouts as he smirked in glee. "Then how about we get started" He pointed to the arena as the large gates to one of the main doors began to open.

"I told you he'd be a good crowd pleaser"

xxxxxx

Behind the bars, the Roman Gladiators stood. They had no idea what to expect. They had fought in all kinds of different arena's, but something about this one just felt terrifying and wrong. And that was a lot coming from these gladiators.

Their handler finished reciting their motto before the large gate began to open. They all jogged out into the light and met with the sound of the crowds. Looking around they saw that the top of the arena was caged with dark metal bars. The ground was sand and large rocks. Even though it was big as the Roman Coliseum, it felt more dark and mysterious.

They stayed close to one another. Scanning around, they saw nothing but rocks so far.

It was not till one of them strayed from the group did a red, Monstrous Nightmare jump out from behind the rocks. The dragon snared at them causing the Gladiators backed up. As they backed up, another dragon popped out from behind the rocks. Soon, they were surrounded by all kinds of dragons.

The Gladiators held up their shields and they grouped together. They watched as the dragons surrounded from all sides. It wasn't until the one Gladiator looked up to see six masked figures up on the rocks.

The crowd cheered in glee at the turn out. Even the Vikings and Romans grew interested. They looked closer with great interest to see what would happen next.

The gladiators stared up at the six as they watched them and the dragons carefully. The one that looked like a masked Viking sat in front of the group.

Hiccup tilted his head as if he was mocking them. Challenging them to come and fight them.

One of the lead Gladiators, walked in front of the group. He stood strong as he stared at the six through his helmet.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup as if she was saying 'you want to take this or should I?'

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. He jumped from rock to rock, until he landed on the ground. Putting one hand on his hips, Hiccup gave a hand motion to the Gladiator.

The gladiator took this opportunity to charge at the strange creature. With every swing of his sword he missed his target. The Gladiator swung his whole body with his swords at the Vikings.

This gave Hiccup the chance to jump back and then climb over the warriors back. Before jumping off, Hiccup gave the warrior a harsh kick to the back as the Gladiator stumbled forward.

As the warrior stumbled forwards, one of the dragons, a Nadder, growled and fired its magnesium fire at him. The warrior had little time to put up its shield before it lit it a flame. The warrior quickly through the shield to the ground, and the shield became nothing but cinder. The man stared in shock at what just happen.

Hiccup only smirked behind his mask, before letting out a dragon like roar. The dragons from all around lit the sky with smoke and flames.

Behind the mask of the Roman Gladiator was a face of anger. He did not like this. The creature was not trying to scare him, but mock him. The way creature acted, was as if it was say, 'that's all you got, how boring'. This angered the warrior. He gave a mighty yell before all the gladiators charged.

Xxxxxxx

The battle became encased with blood and fire. The gladiators were holding up well, but the Dragon Humans were something else. It was like nothing they had seen before. The crowd howled for more.

Dagur was very enticed by the battle. He watched with such glee in his eye that even scared some of his men. "Did you see that!? Hahahaha! Look at that one! I've never seen someone twist their body like that! Do you think they have any bones in there?"

Savage was too enticed by the battle to answer Dagur's question. He only glanced over to the Romans to see how they were fairing in all this.

Xxxxxxx

The most of the Romans watched in awe while some in anger. Cassia could not take her eyes off the arena. It wasn't until she heard the sound of wood breaking did she looked to see Corvus crushing the arm of his chair.

It was very easy to get the man relied up. So, of course, he'd be mad when his own Gladiators were losing the battle.

Cassia looked over at her friend when she heard her gasp and cheer. She watched as her friend pushed herself forward in her chair when she gave a big cheer. It was very obvious that Herta was routing for the Dragon Humans.

Cassia had to admit that she too was allured by them. She wanted to see the outcome of this battle.

Xxxxxxxx

Each of the Gladiators was exhausted and tired. A few fell to a knee in a huff. The one warrior looked up at the masked creature to see that it was not tired at all. It's as if this whole thing was just a warm up exercise to it.

Hookfang glared down at them from behind Hiccup. His riders, Snotlout gave a snap of his finger and the Nightmare lit up the field.

The crowd expected to see the Gladiators on fire. By the time they looked back at the field, they were surprised to see the Gladiators alright. The ones who have watched these fights the longest knew this would happen. After a while they thought of it as a good thing. They would get to see more blood and place more bets on the fights

The warrior watched a black dragon stalk towards the Viking-like creature.

Toothless rubbed himself against Hiccup before the boy climbed on the Night Fury's back.

The Gladiator watched them leave with both shock and relief. For this was something that he was never fought against?

xxx

The horns sounded again as Kasif spoke. "I hope you all were delighted by the first event. Sadly we must come to a halt."

The crowd began to awe and boo at Kasif's comment.

"I known, I know. I too feel the joy being stripped from me, but tomorrow is a new day." Kasif put his foot on the railing as he lifted his arms to the air. "Tomorrow, the real fights begin."

After that, the shouts and cry of the crowds rang through the coliseum.

XXXXXXXX

It had been three days out of the seven. Every fight was more amazing than the next. The gladiator fights were no longer amusing anymore. People wanted more dragon fights. But what they really wanted to see was more Dragon Human fights. They were so amazing by them. They fought against not only the dragons but each other as well.

It was hypnotizing to watch them control their dragons with easy. Everyone had a favorite. Whether it be the crazy twins with their two headed dragon or sly angel who was quick and deadly as her Nadder. The crowd wanted more and the Warlords knew. After this, everyone would want to see their glorious battles.

But tonight, darkness rained over the streets as torches became the only source of light in the busy streets. Parties rung as the people used their spoils to pay for drink, food and whores.

However, in one of the inns, where the Romans nobles lie, four young roman ladies chatted through the night.

"And did you see how he twisted his body as his sister stabbed the gladiator in the leg" Herta was lounging one of the chaises. She lifted her cup into the air with delight, Herta sipped her wine happily.

"Sister?" One of the girl's raised an eye-brow to Herta's comment.

"Well of course" Herta made it sound like it was obvious. "I know some boys can be lean but show me a man that thin with boobs and I'll believe you about her being a boy."

Everyone rolled their eyes and gave a laugh at Herta's comment. All the girls were lost in their own chatter that they did not notice that Cassia was not paying attention.

Cassia was lost in her thoughts about what transpired today. She only came out of her thoughts when she felt her seat begin to sink.

"What's got you lost in thought?" Herta questioned her friend even though she knew the answer.

Cassia did not want to answer Herta. It was true that the battle was amazing. The way those Dragon Humans moved their body. How they command the dragons with ease. She had never seen anything like that before. What made her even more amazed, was that they did not kill. Yes, they did hurt most of the Gladiators but no lives were taken. It just made her wonder why. Cassia was brought up believing that they were mindless beast. But now…..

"They got you curious, no?" Herta looked at her friend with a devious smile.

Cassia rubbed her arm in a blush, before she saw her friend get up.

"You coming?" Herta put down her cup as she walked towards the door.

They all looked at her in shock, but followed her anyway to see what she was up too.

Xxxxxxxx

Herta was leading them down some stairs towards the back entrance of a building. It was close to the coliseum, but it was more like a big dungeon. It did not take Cassia long before she caught up to Herta's scheme.

When Herta did not hear her friends' footsteps behind her, did she turn around to glance at the girls "What's a matter? Scared?"

The girls looked from one another before one spoke up. "I'm pretty sure that we're not allowed to see them. I've heard that a lot of people have tried to get a look at the Dragon Humans and received nothing but a yell and a kick out the door"

"That's because they need a little…..persuasion" Herta walked towards the guards as she let some of her dress slip.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been a long day for Hiccup and the rest of the riders and dragons. The boy was older, his hair still shaggy and some muscles had formed. He was not as muscular as Snotlout, but defiantly changed from how he was five years ago. He had taken off his shirt do to it being a little hot tonight. He leaned against Toothless as he tried to get some sleep.

The dragon was happily asleep as he mumbled and licked his chops from time to time. Hiccup chuckled at the thought of what his brother was dreaming of. He looked around the room and noticed how everyone was trying to get some shut eye. He was going to join them when they were startled awake by the sounds of a girly voice from above.

"Yoo hoo, boys"

Then there was the sounds of the guards trying to get back to attention, "Sorry ladies," The sound of the force confidence from one of the guard's rang. "You can't come in here. I have to ask you to turn around and leave."

"That's too bad" The female voice became more seductive. "My friends and I just want a little peek."

It sounded like the guards was trying to keep his composure, but was failing at it. "Iiiii aaa….don't think that a…a…"

"Please"

Hiccup could not help but roll his eyes. Man, were these guards gullible. It was like how Snotlout and Fishlegs were like when they fought over Ruffnut. Hopefully he wasn't like that when he was with Astrid.

"Okay….only for a minute"

The doors began to open as they could see some female in a long dress on the other side of it.

"Thank you so much" The lady then grabbed a hand belonging to another female. She pulled her along as they walked in. They crept very carefully as they looked into her cages.

Hiccup raised an eye-brow at the women when they began to gawk and giggle at them. An idea lit up in his head as Hiccup stood up from laying on Toothless. "_Follow my lead"_

The Romans watched as Hiccup got up from his seat and walked towards the bars. The women gasped in surprise and back up a little as they watched the half naked man coming towards them.

Hiccup rested his hands on the bars as he looked at them with a devious smile. This caused the ladies to giggle some more.

Astrid decided to stay against Stormfly. She knew what these women wanted and it sure wasn't her or Ruffnut.

The girls began to giggle some more, even one gasped when Tuffnut jumped onto the bars and hung from there.

The sounds of the girls must have alerted more people. For only in a short time did others start to enter. Hiccup could already guess that the guards in charge of them were probably bribed. He was surprised that Scourge would allow these men to guard them. But for now, it form an idea into his head.

In only a few short minutes was the tunnel full of people. All squawking and gawking at them. Like a bunch of birds that wouldn't shut up.

They only quieted down when a strange man adore in Roman soldier attire walk through the door. The people began to part for the man as he walked up to Hiccup's cage. Toothless gave a low growl at the man, but Hiccup shushed him with his hand.

They glared for what seemed like hours. It was if they were studying each other. Neither side new as two what could be going inside their heads.

The glares were cut short, when a yell from Scourge caused the people to look up in shock and fear "**WHAT THE ZOROASTER IS GOING ON IN HERE!"**

Scourge and the other trainer looked around the room to see a bunch of people. He glared at the guards, who shrunk back in fear. He growled at them under his breath for he would definitely deal with those idiots later.

Alkaia decided to take over before Scourge did something stupid. "Alright everyone, out"

With the clap of her hands, everyone move towards the door. Last of the bunch was, Proculus. He gave Hiccup one last look before he decided to leave. But he was halted when Hiccup grabbed onto his sleeve with his fingers.

"Ju nuk e dini frikë, e përgjithshme. Për çfarë ju pret pas kësaj është shumë më e keqe se frika juaj më e madhe."

The words out of Hiccup's mouth startled Proculus. He stared at Hiccup, wide eyed, before the young rider untangled his finger from his sleeve and went back to the black dragon.

Proculus wanted to speak, but was halted when a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Let's go" One of the trainers led Proculus out.

Hiccup stared at the Roman general with a devilish smirk.

"_What are you up to?_ Astrid looked at Hiccup with curiosity.

"_I think I found our way out"_

xxxxxx

All the nobles chatted happily away with each other. They were so excited that they were able to see the Dragon Humans. They were quiet surprise that they actual did look human but still.

As the laughs rung through the air, only Herta noticed the general acting strange. He was looking out from the balcony. He looked as if he was deep in thought.

"What's got you eaten, general?" Herta leaned forwards against the rail and stared at the General.

Proculus did not answer Herta. Instead he was too deep in thought about what the Dragon Humans had said to him. No one knew that language, it had not been spoken by anyone since….since his ancestors' days.

After all that had happen these past days, he had to know what the Dragon Human meant. _** "You don't know fear, general. For what awaits you after this, is far worse than your greatest fear." **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The finally day had come. The end to the magnificent Fights had come to a close. Everyone was packing up for the journey home. Ships were setting up sail and placing their customers on board while others had already set off.

Only few watched the Arena from a far. The one who watch with a devious intent was none other than Dagur the Deranged. He too had gone to see the Dragon Humans that night and one got his attention. He wanted him. Even though, the creature was rightfully Drago's. Drago would beheaded him and place his head on a spick for all to see if he had taken young Hiccup.

But Dagur just wanted another look at him. To fight him. That's why a plain formed in his head of taking the cargo ship and the Dragon boy with him.

xxxx

It only taken a few days, but everything was set. Scourge looked out at the Arena. It was fun watching their little Hiccup fight those Roman Gladiators. Funny how they thought they could take out their dragon boy. The only problem through this whole experience were those idiots.

He let his guard down for one minute and allowed some newbie soldiers to guard the cells. He could not believe they were tricked and bribed with women and coin. He will definitely give them a good lashing.

The cargo was set and all the ships were ready to head out. Sadly, Scourge could not a company the ship with their dragon boy on it. Apparently he had to wrangle in a new dragon just off yonder shore. It made him displeased with the whole idea of leaving the cargo ship alone to one of his soldier. Even if they were the best, he still did not like leaving it to chance.

"Sir" One of the soldiers saluted to Scourge.

"Make sure you get there" Scourge then took out a knife and put it up to the man's throat. "Or I'll have you head"

The man gulped as he ran towards the cargo ship to yell "Take down the sails, we're shoving off"

Xxxx

After about an hour after leaving shore, the ships drifted apart not to long ago and the large North cargo ship was now, sailing the watery ice and rock banks of Jötunn Graveyard. It was the only way to get the cargo safely back to Ryvvendar with out the problems form sea pirates and theft.

It did give the men the willies just drifting down this bank, but they had no choice.

Xxxxxx

Not far from the cargo ship was Dagur and his fleet.

"Are you sure about this sir?" Savage was more frighten by Drago than Dagur at the moment. "What if he finds out it was us? You know what they say he does to…."

"Silence Savage" Dagur smirked devilishly at his second in command. "We'll give them back to Drago as soon as we're done with them. I mean come on, how he gonna know we took them?"

"I don't think he will"

"Exactly" Dagur shrugged his shoulders as if it was obvious.

"No sir, I mean…." One of the Berserkers pointed out in to the ocean near the cargo ship.

Dagur pushed the man out of his way before he looked closer at what the man was talking about. And then he saw that the former Outcast was right. Dagur could see not far off from the cargo was another ship. "What the…"

"Romans" Savage looked out as well.

"You serious" Dagur looked at Savage like he was crazy.

"I know that sail and boat anywhere" Savage and Dagur watched the boat close in on the cargo ship.

In only a matter of minutes, did the battle commence.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hiccup was slightly startled awake by the sounds of someone above. Opening his eyes slowly, he was surprised to see he was on a ship. Usually they had them out for transport. But when his eyes drifted upwards did he understand why. A fight must have happen because not far off was a bunch of holes.

The holes caused fresh air to flow through and the light smell of the sleeping powder to die down. Hiccup gently nudged Toothless awake, as the Night Fury gave a big yawn. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon head gently to quiet him down.

The Night Fury looked up at his brother sleepily and saw the boy point up. The loud sounds of people fighting got the attention of the other dragons as well. For soon they were all startles awake.

Hiccup became more awake, as he made his way to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Finally, the last of the Persian men had been taken care of. Proculus put his sword away as he made in way around the ship. He only stopped when he found the hatch he had been looking for. He began to order his men to open in up.

The Roman soldiers gave a pull on the large wooden plank. It began to open slowly. They stared at the half open hole. What they did not expect was a bunch of Dragons to rush out of the hatch and fly into the sky.

Proculus was amazed by all of this. His men began to panic as they took out their weapon and fired at them. They only halted when the dragons fired back. Since these men had never fought beast like this, it became more of a one sided battle.

The shots only stopped when the Dragon Human made screeching sounds that halted them. The dragons stopped, looked around, and then decided to fly away.

Proculus looked at the boy one more time before he too watched the boy fly away on the back of the Night Fury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the southern shores did the female Amazons sail. They expected to reach home in two days and they were making excellent timing. But suddenly, the boat began to shake. All the women looked over the side to see a pod full of tidal dragons attacking the ship.

The amazons tried to defend themselves from the hot water and blast of sound. They shot arrows into the water on the one side of the ship. They hoped to hit at least one of the dragons before they sunk the boat.

But unknown to the amazons, that this was planned out. On the other side of the boat was none other than Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless blasted a hole into the side of the ship. Hiccup lifted his shirt as he darted into it.

The sleeping air began to seep out as the dragons began to stir. Hiccup made his way though the isle of cages until he came to one he wanted. Inside were Astrid and Stormfly sleeping peacefully.

Hiccup was so relieved to see her but he had to hurry. He began to work on the cage door when a sound of panic upstairs, could be heard.

Hiccup finally got the cage door open as he reached for Astrid. He shook her awake as her eyes began to slightly open.

"_Hic..ccuupp"_ Astrid could not tell if this was a dream or reality from the tiredness that took over her.

"_We have to leave now"_ Hiccup nudged Stormfly awake. He then carried Astird out and back to Toothless.

By the time the other Amazons had arrived, Hiccup, Astrid and the dragons were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the battle, Hiccup and Astrid had freed the other riders. Everyone was safe and sound but they knew that this would not be the end of this. Their masters will do anything to get them back. They only had one choice, but to split up.

That's what Hiccup and Astrid had done. They had flown through the night and were cold and tired. They decided to head as far north as they possible can. Far away from the hel that once dubbed itself Europa. They needed to get away. To a safe haven they could call their own. And maybe one day….see their friends.

Another day had passed and the chilly air blew through the cold, icy sea. Astrid was on the back of Toothless, behind Hiccup. She tried to keep warm from she lacked clothing for the weather. She shuddered into Hiccup back as she looked at Stormfly who was not far behind.

Hiccup knew they had to land somewhere before it got dark. He just wished they could find other animals beside fish to eat. At least then, they would be able to make a fur blanket for Astrid.

The dragons glided into the puffy clouds to escape the watchful eye of the boats that may come by them. Hiccup tried to concentrate on finding shelter for the night.

All the sudden, a large dark shadow began to loam over them. By the time Hiccup looked up, all he remembered seeing was a large dragon with a mask figure on its back.

**(AN: Hey everyone, sorry it's taking so long to update these. **

**Note to anyone who is typing or writing a story. If you every have a chapter in your head that inspired you or is just plain stuck in your head, ****type or write it out first.**** This chapter was my inspiration to write this story and sadly I wrote this in chapter order when I should have just written it. That's why I had such a tough time getting back into writing this part. **

**Also, if any of you are wondering about the Romans. Yes, they are from the movie Pompeii. That movie was the inspiration to write this story in the first place, (and since I was still in the hype up moment when HTTYD 2 came out) that I wrote those characters as side/minor characters in this story. They may or may not come back for later chapters, but I wanted to ease your mind by explaining why these characters sound familiar or why they are in here at all.) **


	21. Chapter 11

Four years had past since the great escape. The skies were blue and the islands were rich and colorful. Lots of dragons staid in this domain, they were happy with their families and fellow friends. This region was lucky enough to be untouched by Drago and his army. For the icy walls that hailed their shores and sides made it tough to enter. Only those with wings can reach the luxurious realm. It was peaceful and perfect in the Northern utopia for dragons alike.

All of the sudden, a black object shot across the sky. A few dragons perked up from the screeching sound. They looked to the sea as they saw something dart across the open water.

The black creature's wings spread out as it glided across the water. Shouts were heard over the sonic sound, for on the dragon's back was a rider. Covered in linen and leather was the twenty-two year old Hiccup.

Toothless cried in delight at the speed both he and Hiccup were reaching. It was not until something zoomed by them did they see that it was Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup looked at the Night Fury as Toothless looked at him. Both came to the same conclusion.

Astrid and Stormfly flew through the sky as if they were the winners. It was short lived when Hiccup and Toothless zoomed pasted them. Dead pan at first, they flew after them

xxxxxx

His wings flapped slowly as Toothless came to a stop on one of the cliff looking over the island. It was so colorful and weather was nice. Hiccup got off of Toothless so he could sit on the ground and watch the view before them. Toothless perked up when he looked behind them to see Astrid and Stormfly come in.

"Well hello milady" Hiccup got off the ground and made his way over to Astrid. He patted Stormfly on the neck as she greeted him. "How was the view?"

"Nice, but it would have been better if you had taken…." Astrid stopped what she was saying as they both turned their attention to the end of the island. Over the fog and forest between the two large rocks was a large heap of smoke.

It did not look like a smoke from a fire. It could be from a dragon. Or it could be something far worse. They both knew they had no choice but to check it out.

Xxxxx

Hiccup and Astrid flew across the sky on the back of their dragons. They came over the last of the orange forest before they hit the burnt ruins of the dead forest. It looked like a dragon had gone into an all out fire war.

There was no green or brown dirt in sight. It was all black and charred. As they headed a little further up, they met with the icy sea. What shocked the riders the most was that there was a large ice crystal structure before them. It was as if some great disturbance had disrupted the waters and caused one of the glacier to shoot up from the cold depth below.

"What happen here?" Astrid turned to look at Hiccup.

"You guys need to get out of here" Hiccup stopped as he looked at the destruction.

Astrid shook her head as she tried to tell Hiccup she could help. But he did not want to risk losing her or… "I'll fly around up here with Stormfly and see if I can find anything. If we see any danger we'll fly way"

Hiccup knew there was no changing Astrid's mind. "Just stay far away from any danger, don't go towards it"

"The same could be said to you" Both Astrid and Stormfly nodded before they took off on the other side of the glacier.

Hiccup and Toothless glided along the other side as they scanned the water. Toothless purred in concerned. Hiccup patted his brother's head as he too was concerned.

Over the years, the Hiccup, Astrid, and the dragons had gone so far north that they were able to go undetected by Drago or any of the other Warlords. The only problem was that trappers would use this area to hunt dragons.

Astrid and Hiccup have tried to keep the trappers at bay but they could not keep this up all the time. If Drago or Myrrna had found out that Astrid and Hiccup were up here, they would come and take back. And they could not go back.

Lucky for them, they had also been that other rumor about the Dragon Rider Vigilante. The one who had been causing problems in this region before Hiccup and Astrid had arrived. He was really grateful for the rider, in more ways then one.

Hiccup was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard shouts. As they made there way towards it, Hiccup and Toothless were in for a shock when they came upon a vessel.

"FIRE!"

A large net was shot at them and Toothless dodged it. The Night Fury tumbled around as they glided around the ship. The trappers kept on firing at them with every net missing their target.

Hiccup had enough of this. Toothless shot a couple at the weapon. The trappers backed away as the two boarded the ship.

Toothless let out a growl as Hiccup did as well. All the trappers were startled by them. It wasn't until the captain of the crew came in front of them did he hear the words.

"Is that who I think it is?"

When Hiccup looked at the man, he could not believe who it was. He had not seen that him in ages. Hiccup could not tell if he should be excited to see the trapper boy or upset.

X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X

It had been so many years since the trapper had seen Hiccup. Not since that faithful time at Island of Fógnuðr.

Eret, son of Eret was not your normal trapper. Yes, he worked for Hiccup's old master Drago Bludvist, but he was very different. Eret had come from a small village in the northern Archipelago. His father was a trapper of sorts. In the beginning they hunted dear, boar, and sometimes bear, but when his father, one day, took down a dragon did everything change.

That's when Drago Bludvist required Eret's father's service. It was more like work for me or have your village burn down and love ones on a stake. Thus, his people were forced to work under Scourge in the trapper department.

That's how Eret new life began. While his father was force to trap, Scourge thought it be a good idea to have young Eret learn how take care of the dragons. Such as feeding, cleaning armor, and taking care of their stalls. Something about not wanting to kill dragons until their purpose was fulfilled. Eret had no idea why until met Hiccup.

Eret had never seen the dragon boy before, but had heard rumors about him. He had always wanted to see what Hiccuo could do but his father thought it would be too cruel to see one boy fight against the bloodthirsty beasts. Scourge told him unless he had money to bet or real reason to see the fights, then he better get to work.

It was not until that, day six years go, did he meet the dragon boy. Scourge was upset about something and assigned him to feed the dragons and dragon boy. When Eret first heard that, he became pale as a dragon in an eel park. He did not have time to beg the one-eye man before he was yelled at to get to it.

Eret could still remember that encounter. He gulped as he pushed the doors to the room open while pulling the heavy wagon of fish. Running through the teenager's mind was that the room would be darkly lit, blood dripping down the room as fire from the dragon shot across the halls. And at the end, would be the dragon boy with his Night Fury.

The boy would probably be covered in dragon scales and have sharp pointing teeth and claws, his eyes red and slit, with a thirst for blood. He would probably reach through the bars and try to rip Eret to shreds.

…..The dark room was true. But sadly, no blood or fire. And Hiccup….the dragon boy looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. The boy looked more human than any of Drago's men. The boy looked to be the age of mid teen. He was laying his back against the Night Fury's belly as they stared at Eret.

Eret saw that the teen had no scales or claws. In fact his nails looked rather filed down. His hair was short and a messy brown. Eret, at least, thought the hair would be longer, greasy, and tangled. He just wasn't…wasn't what Eret thought he would be.

When green eye met with brown, did Eret see something. Curiosity? He did not really known. He wanted to get a closer look. His hand touched the cage door, when he felt the back of his shirt be picked up as he was thrown against the wall.

That startled him as he looked up to meet with Scourge's. Words could not escape his mouth as Eret looked petrified at the man.

"Don't you _**ever**_ open this door again" Scourge hissed at the boy.

"Iiii didn't mean too" Eret begged.

Scourge looked back the dragon boy, who tilted his head as he smirked. It looked like he was mocking Scourge. Scourge let out a slight growl as he banged his foot against their cage. It did startle the other dragons but these two just looked at the one-eyed man with mock.

Eret watched as the Night Fury let out a yawn and brought his head down to sleep. Even with the dragon asleep but the boy kept up mocking smile. It was if the boy enjoyed seeing the dangerous man in anger.

"Don't be fooled by him"

Eret looked up at Scourge with fear and curiosity to what the man was getting at.

"He may act dumb sometimes, but he's definitely smart. Real smart." Scourge began to play with the bars as if it was a puzzle before a barred slot was open. "We even had to make his cage extra tricky."

Eret watched as Scourge put the fish into the slot before closing it. "How many…"

"Eighty-fucking-four" Scourge slammed the slot closed as the loud band echoed through the hall.

xoxox

Every since that day, Eret wanted to know more about Hiccup. He would sometimes ask the other trappers what they thought of the dragon boy. It was all the same.

'Great fighter.' 'The dragon conquer.' 'Should have seen him fight that last dragon.'

At one point, a fellow trapper decided to help Eret with his curiosity. That's how Eret saw his first battle. It was amazing watching Hiccup take down that Thunder Claws. Quick and agile, the boy jumped onto the dragon's back as he tossed the dragon to its side.

Everyone shouted and cheered. They were excited and entranced to watch the boy take down the dragon. But the fight Eret watched was different. The boy wasn't entertained or happy to fight.

Eret could see it. How the boy would turned and growl at the crowd. How he spat in Drago's direction. This was not the trickster boy he saw back in that cage with the Night Fury. This was…someone else.

Eret did not know why, until his father told him about the Excermess.

That's when it made sense to Eret. He and his people were not the only prisoners of Drago. And Eret learned even harder over those years when he was taught the trade. And one day, Eret learned the harshness of their world when his father did not return home one day.

That night, Eret snuck into the Fighters Room. He did not know why he did it, but he just sat on the cold hard floor in front of Hiccup and the Night Fury's cage. Eret sat there, in silence.

They did not need words to communicate. They both knew that they were different and yet alike. They were trapped in a world where people like Drago were always on top. That people like them had a certain purpose for this world. Eret the Trapper and Hiccup the dragon fighter. They both were orphans in this bloody world.

The next day, Eret was put in charge of his father's ship.

X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X

When Eret heard that Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon humans had escape was he happy. They were finally free. He just wished that he did not have meet both him and Toothless here and now.

"Eret" Hiccup was happy to see the man.

"Hiccup" Even though his men were surprised by Hiccup's perfect speech, Eret was not. He went over to Hiccup and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "How long has it been?"

"Four years" Hiccup patted Toothless on the head in reassurance as the dragon cooed.

"Time flies" Eret was about to say more when the squawk of a Nadder was head from above. He watched as the Nadder landed on the deck of his ship. He could not believe it.

Eret's eyes widen at what he saw. On the back of the dragon was the Amazon dragon fighter herself. Eret was not surprised to see Hiccup run towards the bird like dragon. But what did surprise him, is what was handed to him. "Is…that…."

In Hiccup's hands was a brown hair toddler. A boy in fact. It was the spitting image of Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup placed the boy on his hips as he sheepishly looked at Eret. "This is…my son, Ike"

Eret mouth gapes as he raised his hand.

"Congratulations"

Eret needed to strangle who said that. "Are you insane!?" Eret went nuts. He shouted one minute then reverted into his cool, mocking self as he held up two thumbs up. "I'm mean congratulations on having your first child. How old is he?"

Hiccup held out his son in front of him as some kind of shield. "…Three"

"Wowww. Really" Eret gave Hiccup a dead pan look.

Hiccup could help but nervously chuckle at the comment. The twenty-two year old watched as Eret rub his eyes as if he had a headache. Watching the trapper walk to the railing and look over the ship.

When Astrid came up next to him did he put their child in her hands. They both knew something was up. Hiccup walked over to the railing and placed his elbows on wooden surface.

It felt like hours when Eret started talking again. "So what are you doing up here?"

"Staying with mom"

"I thought you were an orphan?" Eret was surpised by this.

"So did I" Hiccup thought back. "When Astrid and I escaped, we headed north. That's when we met her in these mountains….."

"Wait a minute" Eret shot up as he looked at Hiccup in shock. "You mother is the dragon rider vigilantly?"

"You've heard of her" Hiccup tried to not chuckle at the trappers action.

"Every trapper knows of her" Eret tried to regain his composer.

"We just found out today that she was a female"

Eret glared at his men. They were busy playing with the child in Astrid before they looked back at their boss. They quickly separated and got back to work.

Eret let out a sigh before placing his head on the railing. "I should not be surprised" When Eret looked back at Hiccup did he see both he and Astrid confused. "Of course you don't know"

"Know what?" Astrid asked.

"You started something" Eret leaned back as his hands grasped the railing. "Ever since you escape it was like a signal to all the families and tribes to fight" Eret then looked back at the two as he began his news. "Essos was destroyed not to long ago. Drago's and the other War Lords are pissed"

Both Astrid and Hiccup gasped by the news.

"You two started something and it big"

Xxxxxxx

Hiccup and Astrid said their goodbyes before they started to leave. They were happy to see their friend again and it was sad to see him leave. But he had to go. Both sides knew.

Eret gave them one final advice before he watched them leave._** "Watch yourself out there. Drago's pissed that you escaped from him and will doing everything in his power to get you back. He's searching everywhere to find you. And he will be more than happy to see what you created"**_

It ran chills down both Hiccup's and Astrid's spine. Hiccup looked back down at his son, who curled up in his arms. He was not going to let anything happen to his son or Astrid if he had anything to say about it.


	22. Chapter 12

It was just the wee hours in the morning at the Dragon Sanctuary. The sun had just risen over the horizon and everyone was still asleep. Except for one little boy. Ike was an early riser to say the least.

What he loved more than anything was the flights he would take with his parents. That's why little Ike was now quietly making his way to his parents' bedroom. Astrid and Hiccup lived in a separate room from Hiccup's mother and their son Ike. It was in one of the stone floor ice caves. The two lovers were sleeping on a pile of fur and straw. Astrid was lying on Hiccup chest while he wrapped his arms around her. A blanket of fur laid over them as they breathed quietly.

Ike was amused by his parents. A devious smile formed on the little brown hair child, before he carefully made his way to his parent. The child tried to avoid his parent's dragons. The Night Fury and Deadly Nadder were sleeping quite peacefully by his parent's bed. The dragons never strayed far from his parent's sight. It must been all those year together that made them act this way.

Ike slowly crawled on his parents bed until he was near his father's and mother's face. Take in a big, silent gulp of air, the boy let out a big dragon roar.

To anyone else it would have startled them awake. Hiccup, however, opened his eyes slowly, while his wife's eyes remained closed but her face scrunched in annoyance.

"I'm going to kill that kid" Hiccup looked at the ceiling annoyed. He was not a very good morning person ever since Ike was born.

"At least the sun is up this time" Astrid refused to let her new pillow leave her.

"You two promised me that we can go on a sunrise flight" Ike pouted at his parents.

Both Hiccup and Astrid looked at their child then back at each other. They both groaned as Hiccup put his arm over his eye. "Ask your Grandmother"

"She said that if you promise something you should fulfill that promise" Ike stated it like it was obvious.

"Your mother chickened out and is leaving us to deal with it" Astrid growled annoyed by Valka's devious plan.

Hiccup just groaned some more as he did not want to get up. It felt like they had just went into a peaceful slumber before their three year old child decided it was time to get up.

Ike was getting annoyed. He wanted his parent up now. He shook his father's body and cried "DAAADDDDYYY! MOOOOMMMYYY!"

"_Fine"_ Both Hiccup and Astrid groaned.

Astrid got off Hiccup as he followed her to a sitting position. They both let out a yawn as they stared at their dragons. Both were still asleep. Hiccup decided to remedy that. Hiccup grabbed his straw cover pillow and chucked it at Toothless. The Night Fury startled awake as he looked around to the source of the hit.

When Toothless saw his brother and mate's tired faces with their hatchling jumping around like he was on dragon nip, did Toothless understand what was going on. He pointed his ear/horns back as he glared at Hiccup "_I hate your kid"_

"_Blame her"_ Hiccup pointed to Astrid.

Astrid hit Hiccup in the back of the head for his comment _"Your genes, your fault"_

It was true though. His mother would tell him stories of when he was a baby and would always scream his head off for attention. Sad to say, she could only say that.

Valka had been taken away from Hiccup when he was only the age of one. Still not old enough to remember his mother and all that she did for him. When she still lived in the village known as Berk, she was married to Hiccup's father, Stoic the Vast, Chief of the Hoolagin tribe. During a dragon raid, Valka had been carried off by her, now Stormcutter, Cloudjumper. He never meant to harm her. For she, like Hiccup and the other riders, believed that Dragons were never meant to harm people. They just did it to protect themselves. Sadly on Berk, it was an unpopular opinion.

Now, Hiccup was reunited with her. They both taught each other all they had learned and known. Also, Hiccup and Astrid had joined in his mother's business of rescuing dragons from trappers. It was very unfortunate to see Eret yesterday. It had caused fear in the duo.

Astrid and Hiccup feared that with Eret's arrival, Drago would not be far behind. What would they do to them when they captured them? What would happen to Hiccup's mom? The very worst, what would happen to their child?

"MOOOOMMMMM! DAAADDDD!"

Hiccup and Astrid were brought out of their thoughts when they looked down to see their pouting boy. Letting out another groan, they both got to their feet. Their dragons let out a yawn as they walked along side their riders to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Valka had just returned from her morning patrol when she saw her family walk in. She was not surprised to see the two tired parents and bouncing three year old grandchild pulling his father's arm. Valka could not help but laugh at the sight.

"Its not funny mom" Hiccup moaned as he sat down on one of the rock stoles. "Does this kid ever sleep" Hiccup's head fell to the rock table as his eyes began to close. He would have been successful in falling asleep if not for feeling his child's eyes on him. "Kaffe"

Thank the dragon and Viking gods for Kaffe root. It was a root that did the same thing that coffee would do for a normal person. And boy, did Hiccup and Astrid need some Kaffe root.

Right away, Ike went to one of the basket and produced two Kaffe strips. The boy ran over to his parent and handed them to each one. He did not know why his parents and grandmother liked that stuff. It tasted icky and nasty.

Hiccup chewed on the strip while his head was on the table. He had no will power at the moment but soon was feeling the effect of the root. He could hear his mother trying not to laugh out loud. He had to admit, Astrid and him probably looked ridiculous right now.

"Please tell me this is a phase" The hurtful look on his mother's face made Hiccup feel awful. He knew that it was hard for his mother to come to terms with what happen to him. She wished she could have done something, maybe even been there. Things might have been different.

Hiccup reverted his eyes away from her, only to see his son staring back at him. Letting out a groan "Fiiiinnnneee" Hiccup sat up.

"Eat before you leave" Valka produced three dried fish strips that Hiccup had made, do to the fact both his mother and wife could not cook, to him and Astrid.

"Thanks mom" Hiccup to the fish from his mother as he finished the last of his Kaffe.

They might as well get moving, before Ike jumps out the window.

XXXXXXX

Outside, the fresh cold air hit the riders and dragons in the face. The crisp breath felt good and helped Hiccup and Astrid wake up some more. They glided through the air as the sun hit the glaciers causing a nice blue to shine out.

"Okay, I have to admit" Astrid looked to her husband and son as she shrugged "This was a pretty good idea"

Hiccup could not help but smile at Astrid. But the romantic moment was short lived when his son yelled at him to go faster. Giving into to his son's demands, he shouted "Let's go Toothless!"

They flew threw the air with speed. Hiccup and Toothless did tricks such as barrels rolls, dives, and backward flips. Ike giving yelp and scream of delight at the tricks.

It was a wonderful day for the family. Hiccup decided to finish it off by heading into the clouds.

Toothless beat his powerful wings as they shot through the puffy clouds. Ike yelped when the water partials from the cloud hit his face. Hiccup could not help but chuckle at his son as Ike played with the cloud.

He watched as Ike touched and waved his hand through it. The boy tried to grasp some of the fluffy cloud so he could play with it. It made the boy unhappy when h could only run his hands through it.

Hiccup smiled down at the boy. He only stopped when he felt a hand touch his head. When he looked up, he saw that his wife above him. A smirk appeared on his face as he crew closer to her lips.

When Ike had finished playing with the cloud, did he look up at his father. He gave a face of disgust when he saw his parents kissing.

Hiccup and Astrid slowly broke off as they heard there son start to fake gag. Stormfly and Astrid drifted up right next to them while Hiccup gave a light tap on the head. Ike just squealed from the hit as he rubbed his head at the light touch.

Hiccup could not help but chuckle at his son's playfulness. He decided it was probably time for them to head home since Hiccup's mom would probably worry if they staid out any later. Plus their child must be hungry for lunch. Hiccup and Astrid did not need an energetic, hungry boy right now.

They dived through the cloud and came upon Glacier Field. They were very surprised that they had made it this far out. Glacier Field was an area in the ocean that was filled to the brim with big wads of glaciers. Over time the harmless field of ice had soon became a large death trap. The Field felt as if it was always changing, as if the glaciers were shifting about to make a maze of itself. That's why most creatures who ventured into Glacier Field became stuck in it never ending labyrinth.

But if you had wings and could fly over it, it would be a dragon's paradises. It was a great place to test their mobility. A place where they could do summersault and back flips through the ice hoops and cervices. But to Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka, it was a great place for a trap.

Will all the twist and turns that the glacier wall caused it became impossible for anyone to see what was on the other side of it. Especially, if a trapper used it.

Even if they headed back up to the clouds they still had to move around the tall mountain glaciers that popped through the clouds. They could go higher into the sky but it would not be good for their child to stay to long up there. Thus, the only choice they had was make their way through it.

Toothless cooed in concern for this idea. Hiccup patted the dragon in reassurance, even though he believed this was bad idea.

Astrid drew closer to her husband as he handed their son to her. They both knew that if they got into trouble it would be better if Astrid took their son. Hiccup was a better flier, while Astrid was a better warrior. If they would have gotten caught in a net, they knew Hiccup would get out of it better. But with their son….it may be a different situation.

xxxxxxxx

It had felt like hours since they made their way into Glacier Field. The twist and turned along with the same color walls made it harder for them to make their way out. Toothless was trying his best to use his sonar while Stormfly left a few of her spikes on the icy walls.

It felt as if they would never get out of here. Ike would look up at his mother worriedly. He was hungry and knew that if he said it, it would only add to the pile.

Astrid smiled and patted his head. She reassured him that they would be home soon and his father would prepare a big feast when they returned.

Hiccup groaned at Astrid comment. He really hoped his son's cooking ability would take after him. It was annoying that he had to prepare three meals a day or else they would only have roasted food for days. One thing that surprised Hiccup, was that all Astrid and Valka could do was put meat on a stick and roast it without getting it burned. It was a survival technique anyone could use. And it was a good thing for a while but the food became bland once Hiccup introduced spices to the mix. Thus Hiccup turned into the cook of the family.

Finally, after one last turn, they were able to see through two large glaciers the open water. Relief washed over the group as they headed towards the exit.

All of the sudden, the sounds of squawks and roar filled the air as a herd of dragons rushed towards the group. They were caught in the middle of a panic. Hiccup and Toothless tried to get out of the swarm and get to Astrid, Ike, and Stormfly.

That's when he heard it. The sound he had heard many times since his had become a vigilante. The sound of a net launching into the air. Astrid and Stormfly had little time to react, when a large net wrapped around them, and a couple other dragons, as they fell from the sky.

Hiccup and Toothless dived at the net. Hiccup put out his hand and tried desperately to reach his family.

Astrid held onto her son, while she tried to get out of the net. They fell to the ground in a thump. Thank the gods for Stormfly. The female Nadder tried her best to protect her sister and hatchling from the fall. But it was short lived, when all the dragons tried to thrash themselves out of the net.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless back as he reached for his weapon. The blade popped out of the sheath as it flamed up. Hiccup and Toothless began to attack the trappers. Slashing, shooting, and kicking them way, Hiccup made his way to his family.

Hiccup kicked the last trapper out of his way as he made it over to the large net. He slashed the ropes which caused them to spilt open. He pulled out Astrid while she still held Ike to her chest.

Hiccup was about to pull them towards Toothless when they saw a bunch of bolas being wrapped around the Night Fury. Ropes wrapped around the black dragons muzzle and body. Toothless was unable to move an inch from the strong tight ropes.

"NOOOO!" Hiccup cried as he reached for his brother.

They turned their attention to the sound of Stormfly to see her being captured as well. Before the Nadder could get fully out of the net, she had been grabbed by her muzzle and pinned to the ground. Multiple trappers climbed onto Stormfly as they wrapped her up.

Hiccup and Astrid had no time to react when a large metal age fell from above them. Hiccup did the only thing he could. He grabbed a hold of his family, and protected them from the cage hitting them.

xxxxxxx

The loud thud of the cage sounded throughout the ship. Trappers were in glee at the big catch they caught. Finally they caught some good dragons for Drago. And a little bonus, the dragon vigilantes. Today was a fine day.

One of the trappers made their way to look inside the cage to see the trapped riders. What he did not expect, shocked him to the core. "You better get the boss for this"

His fellow mate did not understand why until he too looked into the cage. Quite shocked he was. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the upper ship. His boss definitely would want to see this.

It only took a couple of minutes for Scourge to appear. He was very annoyed that his men had called him for some kind of dragon problem. But when he told them it wasn't a dragon problem did he think the same as his men.

Scourge was very excited to see in the cage would be the dragon vigilante. Not only had the stupid rebellion become a huge distraction but the vigilantes as well. In the beginning there was only one. And one was not big problem when hunting dragons in a large space. But for the past five year more of them had appeared. It made if harder to capture dragons now.

That's why Scourge was here. He was assigned to take care of these…_**nuisances**_.

But what he was in for was a big surprise. As he made his way through the crowd of his men, Scourge came to the opening part of the cage. Looking inside he was in for a big shock.

For inside the cage, was Hiccup the Nothern Dragon human. The boy had his body hunch over Astrid of the South protectively. They both growled at them as they held his gaze of hate.

Scourge could not believe his find. But what surprised him more was the fact the girl was holding something. It looked like she was trying to shield something from his eyes and the trappers'. Getting a closer look, he could not help but gleam.

In the girl's arms was a small boy. It was the spitting image of Astrid and Hiccup.

His mind clip as he smirked at the three "What have you done"

**(AN: okay everyone, I know it has been established that Astrid can't cook. But one day when I was watching Httyd, I noticed that in one scene, all the kids were cooking chicken (and one fish) on the fire. I released it was a survival technique. Stick meat on stick and do not burnt. **

**So I came to the conclusion that she must at least know the food basics to survive if she got stuck on an island somewhere. Such as pick berries that are not poisons and kill and roast food. The only problem I see her having when she could is that she can't put any combination together, such as spices or foods that a normal chief/cook would do to make a decent meal (or a frinkin sandwich) and not attempt to kill someone. **


	23. Chapter 13

At Ryvvendar, Drago was held up in his office. He had his elbows on the table while his head was in his hands. He was glaring hatefully at the map. Ever since that little brat had escaped his clutches, everything has been falling apart.

Rebellions were happening all across Europa. Even the other Warlords were having problems in their areas. So far the rebellion had successfully taken down Essos and any other pirates or slave camps in the vicinity. Thus, Drago had no choice but to rely on his trappers, which was going fine until a few years ago.

That's when Drago's trappers were also having trouble bringing in a new supply of dragons, due to these vigilantes. They had caused so many problems that Drago had begun to lose more of his territory by the minute.

Drago rubbed his head as he tried to think. It wasn't until the knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "What is it?"

The door opened up to reveal Scourge himself. He saw how exhausted and annoyed Drago was. He knew just the thing to bring the man out it, "You may want to see this"

Drago glared at the one-eye man. He did not have time for anymore disturbances. He needed to think, and Scourge's small problems weren't helping.

Seeing the anger rising from the dreadlock man, he tried to remedy it. He gave a devious smirk as he said "You definitely want to come and see this"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup banged his legs on the cage bars one last time. He used all his might to break the cage, but it held. The bars were too small. They were only small enough for Ike's hand to stick through. And both Astrid and Hiccup were not willing to sacrifice their three year old's hand to just get out.

Hiccup fell to the ground in exhaustion. He had to get out. Both Astrid and him knew what would happen if Drago found out about this. Hiccup tried to get up again to continue when he felt a hand grab his arm.

Hiccup turned to see Astrid shaking her head "_Save your strength"_

Hiccup knew she was right. They had taken both Hiccup and Astrid's weapon and armor. They did not have the dragons. They had to save their strength to protect their son. For what would come through those doors would be far worse.

When the sound of a door opening, did Hiccup move closer to his family. He leaned over Astrid as she held her son close to her chest. They both held a glare when the two men enter the room.

They knew it would happen eventually, right in front of the stood Drago and Scourge. The man had a face of glee. Of course, he'd be happy to see his dragon boy.

"Well, well. This is a surprise indeed" Drago was more than excited to see Hiccup, but to find out that they had a child while out on their outing was humorous to say the least. "It seems you had a lot of fun out there"

Hiccup growled more at the man. How dare he accuse Astrid's and his love as just sex. They were not a bunch of mindless animals that just mated because they were in heat.

"I'm so glad you still have that fire in you" Drago turned his attention to Scourge. "Should we still see if he remembers how to fight?"

Hiccup and Astrid did not like that look in the man's eyes.

With a snap of Scourges fingers, a bunch of men opened the cage and roped Hiccup. The boy tried desperately to get away. Hiccup dodged the ropes one by one. He back up as far as he could until he hit the back wall. As the men made their way in did Hiccup grow in fear. Astrid of could her own, but he still was worried about their son.

That's when one of the trappers got an idea. He stocked towards Astrid and Ike as they made their way towards the wall. Astrid growled at the man. In dragonese, she told them to '_stay away'_. It was more than obvious in her body language and mood that she will can anyone who hurt her baby.

Hiccup quickly ran in front of them. He protectively stood in front of his family. That's what the trapper wants. For once one day placed the nose around the young man did five more follow. The men pulled with all their might as Hiccup viciously pulled against the bonds.

Astrid held in to her son close to her as the little toddler cried out to his father with tears in his eyes. Ike could not understand why they were doing this to his daddy. He only had the comforting words of his mommy to calm his down.

Both Astrid and Ike watched as Hiccup was pulled out of the cages. They cage doors was closed and lock. They then watched as they head out the main doors to the cell. The doors were opened as Astrid and Ike could only watch Hiccup being pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup was shoved out into the fighting Arena. They gave him no armor or weapons. Also, Toothless was not here to protect him. But right now, all he could think about was his family. He needed to get back to them. He slammed his hands against the tall metal bar doors, trying desperately to get on the other side.

The only thing that brought him out of it was the sound of a gate opening up from behind him. Hiccup glanced behind. He could already guess that this would be his challenger. Just like Drago had said, he wanted to see if Hiccup remembered how to fight. He looked to other sided, expecting to see a dragon bolt out. He instead met with something else.

Hiccup knew that Drago would not stop after Hiccup was gone. Why would someone like Drago Bludvist stop his profit and enjoyment out of one missing Dragon Human. This must be his replacement. Just like how Hiccup was, the new Dragon Human came in dressed in armor and mask. By his side was a large red and black Titan Monstrous Nightmare.

The large dragon growled angrily at Hiccup as it glared at him. Hiccup tried to search around for a weapon. But of course, they were so pissed that they would leave Hiccup undefended.

Hiccup had no time to react when the dragon shot forward. Using his old moves, Hiccup dodged the Nightmare. This made the Titan angry. The dragon flame up as it ran after the boy. The twenty-two year old had to come up with an idea. He decided to use its size against it. Hiccup started running towards the wall.

Once Hiccup was close enough, he turned around and raced towards the dragon. The Nightmare charged at him with full speed. Hiccup had only a minute to react when he jumped high above the dragon's head and stomped onto the dragon's back. Hiccup made a flip as he landed safely on the ground.

The Titan dragon could not stop itself when it hit the wall with great force. The Nightmare became dizzy as it was to busy trying to right itself.

Hiccup watched the dizzy Nightmare before he turned his attention to the masked figure. He knew he needed to prepare himself. It had been a long time since he fought another dragon rider like himself. And he didn't have Toothless to help him.

They both began to circle each other. Hiccup had only a little time to react when the rider came at him. Hiccup held up his arms to defend himself as the rider gave a mighty kick. It was powerful. It caused Hiccup to slide backwards from the force.

Looking back up, Hiccup was unprepared when the rider came at him again. This time, Hiccup was pushed back as the leg connected to his side. The young man fell to the ground in a huff.

Hiccup clenched his side from the powerful attack. He looked back up to see the rider circling him. He could feel through that mask the smirk he was giving off. _'__**Dragons, did he act like that back in the day'**_ By the time Hiccup got back to his feet the rider charged at him again.

Hiccup was tired of this. He switched to offense mode as he dodged the rider's kick. Hiccup used his body and put a lot force into his fist. His hand collided into the mask and caused the rider to stumble back and onto the ground.

Hiccup was about to charge at the rider again, when something hit him from behind. He fell to the floor as his back burned. Looking back, he saw that it was the Titan Nightmare. Hiccup tried to rise to his feet, but he had only little time before they came at him again.

XXXXXXXX

Astrid sat worriedly in their cell. She held Ike close to her as she rubbed his shoulder in reassurance. With everything that had been going on today she was just glad that nothing had happen to him. It had not taken long before her boy had cried himself to sleep.

Astrid turned her attention back to the doors. She just hoped Hiccup was alright. It was as if her prayers had been answer. The doors had opened and in came the trappers with Hiccup. But once she got a closer look she began to wish she hadn't known. For once the cell doors opened and was Hiccup shoved in, did Astrid really get a good look at him.

Hiccup was burned, bruised, and bloody from the bottom down. His one clean clothing had been dirtied with blood and dirt. He looked as if he went through hel.

Hiccup tried to sit up but it was tiring and painful. The commotion must have awakened their son for Ike launched and grabbed a hold of his father. Hiccup hissed at the pain from his son's touch.

Astrid quickly pried Ike off Hiccup. She scooted closer to Hiccup to get a good look at him. She examined his injuries and noticed how none had been treated. They both knew this was Hiccup's punishment. They wanted Hiccup to feel awful. To be in pain and never defined them again. It was a harsh lesson, but one that would never break Hiccup into submitting.

The sound of the doors opening again brought the family back to attention. Hiccup saw the person and dragon that he had fought come in. Astrid did not need Hiccup to tell her who they were. By the way the acted and were together she could already guess.

They watched as the two were led to their cage and locked in for the night. Lucky for them, the family had the _**pleasure**_ of having them next to them.

Without his mask and armor, they could see that he was no older than seventeen. He had long black hair that came down to his shoulder. His bangs were pulled back in to a pony tail and on his face was a goatee. He stared at the couple before sitting against the Nightmare's side. "_So, your Hiccup and Astrid?"_

Astrid glared at the boy.

"_So what they say is true, you have an icy glare"_ For that the boy received a kick to his cage by Astrid. The boy smiled softly. "_Thorg"_ He presented himself with his name as a way to melt the ice and lighten the mood.

Astrid was still not happy with the boy. She looked at Hiccup would hissed in pain whenever he tried to move. "_You didn't have to hurt him that much_" Astrid tried to comfort Hiccup. Even though she knew that had to fight, it did not mean you beat your enemy until they were half dead.

"_Not my choice_" Thorg looked at the family before looking at the ground in sadden eyes. _"Scourge said make it hurt. Wants him in a bleeding pulp."_ He patted Titan's head. _"And you now what happens if Scourge's orders aren't met"_

It was true. Hiccup and Astrid knew for a very long time that what the trainer or master says goes. Or punishment will be on them or on their dragons.

"_How bad is it?"_

Thorg knew Hiccup wasn't asking about himself. "_Drago got pissed when you left. He got Titan and me a year later and security has been tight ever since No one has been able to escape again after you left."_

Astrid looked at Thorg for answer to a question she did not want answered _"The others?"_

"_Heard that most of them have been captured again. You two are the last"_ Thorg looked sideways at the boy that was by Hiccup and Astrid. _"Your kid?"_

They did not answer him. Thorg knew why too.

While the adults talked, Ike was ignored. The small boy looked up at his mom "Why are we only speaking in dragon talk?"

Astrid patted her child's head. "_Its better this way"_

It wasn't an answer to Ike's question and Thorg could see the kid becoming confused. _"It does not matter. Human or dragon. They will abuse you until they get what they want. And dragons, did you two piss them off big time"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had been perfect for Drago. He had Hiccup back and a new addition to his Dragon Humans. He had just sent word to Myrrna about require her Dragon Human. He knew she would be in for shock when she found out what Hiccup and Astrid had done together.

They had planned for this to happen a long time ago. Instead of getting a new Dragon Human from Essos, they wanted to breed their own. Two great fighters forming a child was the perfect blend. It was suppose to be a few months after the Great Games, that it was suppose to be done. If they formed a girl, it went to the Amazon's, if a boy, it went to Drago.

And of course, Astrid had to stay with the child until it could be weaned of her. Thus, once off, Hiccup would help train his son to fight. It would have been perfect. If not for the escape.

But now all of that was fixed. Hiccup was back, and his son would be introduced to dragon fighting soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Off in the northern reaches of the archipelago, Valka and Cloudjumper where flying to a certain destination. Not to long ago, did a couple of dragons come by the nest to tell her the most terrible news. Hiccup and Astrid had been captured by Trappers. Drago's trappers no less.

Worry filled Valka as she tried to coax Cloudjumper to go faster. She needed help and she knew where to get it.

Across the sea waters, they started seeing boats, ships, and fire. When they got closer to the land, did they see the smoke of burned buildings.

It had been the rebellion who caused all of this. They had destroyed another of Drago's outpost and freed all the Viking prisoners. The dragon had long gone flew away from the prison. Must have wanted more of their freedom, then to be killed by Vikings. That's why the Vikings were surprised to see a dragon coming at them.

"Stoic"

Stoic the Vast looked from the table full of maps to the sky. Once he saw the lone dragon, did he walk slowly towards it.

Cloudjumper landed on the clear patch as he let Valka off. He stared at the men who held up their swords, axes, and shields. Cloudjumper scoffed at the idea of the Vikings hurting him, but right now his sister needed him to be calm.

Stoic walked closer to the large dragon. When he got a closer look at the Dragon, did he see what kind it was. He grabbed his axe from his back and was ready to charge at the beast.

"Stoic, wait!"

Stoic's eyes widen when he looked at the Rider. When it took its mask off did his world come crumbling down. "Valka"


	24. Chapter 14

Days seemed to pass by in a flash. But soon, the day final came when Scourge came down the stairs holding the dreadful, sleeping lantern. It was lights out after that for the dragons and riders. Because when they finally awakened, did the real horror begin.

Hiccup and Toothless were right back on the Island of Fógnuðr, inside their cages waiting to be forced to fight. The twenty-year old was happy to see the black dragon again, but right now it wasn't such a great reunion. Hiccup wounds had healed a long time ago but he still felt the pain inside about being here. He needed to get out….before he never sees Astrid again.

That's right, Astrid's old master was here for her. Not long ago had they seen the horrible female master. She was angry at Astrid. They said words, such as 'they would fix her up when they get home'. Hiccup didn't want to know what that meant.

For now, Astrid and Ike were held up in a cell somewhere while Hiccup and Toothless were shoved into this cage waiting for their turn. They must not want her to fight because of the child with her. Or they thought they Hiccup and her would be too much of a distraction if they were together. Hiccup really didn't know.

Right now, Hiccup had to think of a plan.

While trying to come up with an escape plan did the blast of horns bring Hiccup out of his thoughts. Looking up into the stands, he heard someone, he had never seen before; speak to the audience inside the Arena. Hiccup figured the fat/build man must have been some kind of announcer guy to get the crowd riled up. Things have definitely changed since Hiccup and Toothless had been here.

"Welcome back everyone!" the announcer hollered. "I know, I know. You have missed these games! Craved them!" his voice became darker as he looked at the crowd. "We have a very special warrior here with us! It has been a long time since we saw a Night Fury fight"

The crowd screamed and shouted in excitement.

"Especially a Night Fury with his Dragon Human, Hiccup" the announcer received lots of praise for having the Dragon Human back. "He is strong, brave, and can take on any foe that is sent his way!"

The crowd was on the edge of their seats. They wanted to see Hiccup and Toothless fight.

"Sad to say, they are for the final battle" The audience booed at him as the speaker tried to ease their pain. "I know. I want to see them battle too" The announcer pouted but soon grew to joy. "But don't worry. We have lots of more exciting fights to be seen"

Hiccup watched as the crowd grew more excite. He sneered at the mass. It was so easy to rile these people up. They called them mindless, barbarians when they want to see them destroy each other for their own entertainment. Hiccup prayed to the gods that they would fall, and fall hard.

"First off! Camicazi and her dragon, a Changewing"

The bar doors open as a blondr messy haired girl in a white skeleton mask came in. There could be no dragon seen by her side, but to the all knowing eye that the dragon was right behind her.

"And let us not forget our beautiful, deadly Heather with her dragon, a Razerwhip"

Not to far off another bar door open revealing a girl clad in silver metallic armor and a mask with a metallic dragon next to her.

"Fight!"

The girls charged at each other. The Changewing spat hot acid while the swift Razerwhip ducked and tried to hit it with her sharp tail. With both their speeds, they were evenly matched.

Hiccup stared in awe at the Razerwhip. He had never seen a dragon quite like it. Its body looked like it was made out of metal. Its tail was sharp and deadly as it cut through the rocks as it they were butter. This dragon could only have belonged to the sharp class. It was an amazing dragon, he just wondered how the rider matched it.

"_Cool, huh"_ in the next cage over from Hiccup was Snotlout.

Hiccup did know if he should be happy or sad to see his friend. The twenty-two year old looked around to see all his friends. They have all changed quite a deal. Fishlegs and Snotlout were trying to grow a beard or mustache. Ruff's face had become long and pointier. Tuffnut looked still the same but a looked a little love struck.

Hiccup was about to ask when Snotlout pointed to the ring. He watched the fight and saw how Camicazi fought. She had a fighting style similar to her Changewing, with a combine effort like the twins. Hiccup was about to think that she was the one Tuffnut was falling for but once he saw the deadliness of the Razerwhip, he just couldn't decide. Tuffnut did have strange like to deadly objects.

"_Pu-lease"_ Thorg was on the other side of Hiccup's cage. He let out a huff of annoyance by the two non stop talking.

"_And I see you met your annoying new roommate"_ Snotlout had a distaste for the kid. He did not know why but for some reason he just hated the kid's prideful attitude.

Hiccup didn't think Thorg was that bad. The kid did have a big bipolar disorder, but who wouldn't here.

The crowd let out a scream of cheers and move trumpets sounded. Both girls were out of breath but it seemed to be that only Heather was left standing on her feet. Once she was claimed winner, they went back to their cells. And the next fight was ready to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the island walls, no one would have guessed something was amiss in the ocean. The sun was beginning to set, as the last of the games were being announced. No one had bothered to pay attention to shores.

The guards walked the roads while some were in the watch towers listening more to the cries of battle. They were too enticed by the cheers of the crowd to really pay attention to the sea. They still kept up their guard though and would glance ever so often as the water. They saw nothing so far. Thinking all was right they continued with their business.

Out in the ocean, however, a small group of dark colored ships and boats began to come about. They slowly made their way to the large island. They docked themselves not far off from the coast. The ships were in a perfect spot to being their first phase.

Some of the warrior from each boat climbed over the side and into the water. They grabbed a hold of the Tidal Class dragons as they made their way to shore.

Once there, they scurried about. The warriors made there way to the guards. Some headed to the ones that were just walked around while others headed to the watch towers. Once they sliced and screwed the guards, did the ones on the tower start to signal the boats.

On the boats, the rebellions lay. Once they saw the signal, they knew it was time to move out.

On one of the ships, Stoic spoke to his men "Ready lads, this is our moment. Our final stand against these tyrannies"

All the Viking warrior silently cheered. They each got to their battle station.

"Get ready, everyone. Once were crack this open, all hel is going to break loose" Stoic gave his command and a catapult launched.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup's battle was coming up next. He kept his calm as he got ready. But what he was not ready for, was a boulder to come from the sky and hit the upper part of the coliseum.

It took only a short minute for panic and yelling to ensure. People tried to run to the exit. Guards and soldier were yelling at the crowd or men. They tried to get to the doors, but the panic was causing problems.

A whoosh sound was heard above as more boulder came flying in.

Toothless wrapped his body around Hiccup for protection. The sound of heavy hits and screeching sound of metal came to their ears. Dusty filled the air as panic became more and more.

After was felt like hours, Toothless unwrapped his wings. Hiccup stared. The arena was destroyed. The metal cage above had been broken and destroyed. Each floor had boulders, rubble and broken seats. The best part of all of this, was that Hiccup's cage was broken. There was enough room for Hiccup to squeeze through to the other side.

Hiccup squeezed himself through the gap, with Toothless's help, and made it to the other side. Next came Toothless as the dragon managed to get himself through. They both turned their attention to the others. A few cages had been bent and broken. Only a few had enough room to escape.

Thinking quick, Hiccup grabbed one of the broken bars and placed it into Fishleg's cage. "Help me with this"

Right away Heather, Thorg and the twins began to press on the bar with Hiccup. The other dragon tried to work on getting the other free as well. By the end of it, all of them had been freed from their confined cages.

"_Where's Astrid?"_ Fishlegs asked

"_She must be in the lower cell blocks"_ Hiccup tried to remember the map of this place.

They were brought out of their conversation when another powerful blast hit the ground causing a shake. They all tried to keep their balance as they each looked from one to the other. They needed to get moving. This whole island was coming apart.

Heather cried out 'that they need to head this way'. They all followed her down the tunnels and hoped Astrid and the others dragons were alright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid held her son close, while Stormfly did her best to cover them. The whole ceiling could fall apart any minute with all the shaking it did. The dragons were panicking inside their cages. No one knew what was going on. There are no window to see what was going on outside and all the guards and trappers had disappeared. All they had were the booming sound and the shaking of war.

Astrid became worried. What if no one came for them? She felt her son being to shake as she tried to reassure him.

"Astrid? Ike?"

The voice sprung Astrid and Ike to their feet. They shouted "Here! Were in here!"

The slam of the door could be heard as Hiccup came running in. Once he saw the three in the cage, he ran towards them. He grasped the bars as he stared at them. He was so happy to see that they were alright. But it was short lived when another shake and rocks crumbled down, brought them out of their joyful moment.

"We need to get you out of there" Hiccup grabbed a hold of a rock and slammed it onto the lock. After awhile, the lock broke and Hiccup pulled open the door.

Astrid ran into his arms as they kissed. They pulled apart to see everyone staring at them. They both shyly laughed from the awkwardness.

"Hello" Little Ike said hit to everyone. "Who are you?"

"Well I'm Camicazi…"

"No time for introductions woman. We need to go" Tuffnut ran past the group as he and everyone else start break the locks on each cage.

They were on the last of them when the ground started to shake again. That final shake broke the ceiling and dusty filled the room. Once the dust was cleared they saw that the large piece of broken ceiling had come in the middle. On one side were the Hiccup, Astrid, Ike, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Heather, while the rest were on the other.

Thorg looked through the rock crumble to see if anyone was alive on the other side. "You guys okay?"

"Yes, were fine" Hiccup looked around the room and saw their only exit was the door they hand entered through. "What about you guys? Can you see any way out?"

"There's an opening that the ceiling caused that we can climb out of" Ruffnut hollered from the other side.

"You guys head that way, we'll meet at the harbor and get out of here" Once Hiccup finished, they headed out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The twins' group headed up through the ceiling. They each climbed out to see that they were in another room. It could once be called luxurious, but now was a mess of rocks, dust, foods, drinks, and broken pieces of furniture all over the floor.

As they made their way deeper into the broken room, they saw more of the room fallen to pieces.

"_Spread out and look for away out_" Thorg order the group.

The twins head to the other side of the room. In through the door they saw that one of its big columns had broken off and fell to the ground. As they made there way towards it, they were shocked to see one of their old master lying under it.

Both Tuffnut and Ruffnut did not know what to feel. Sadden, angered, happy? They did like him at one point but then there was the whole thing about using them. It made them hated the years of confinement they were put through. They had a taste of freedom only to be taken away again by this very man. Could he really be killed by just a column?

Tuffnut was about to take a closer look when he saw the man's eye open and staring at them.

"Funny huh, dying like this" Kasif watched as the twins stared at him. The man could only let out a chuckle of the thought of the twins understanding.

The twins turned their attention when they heard their companions called to them.

The broken king watched them get up and leave him. He reverted his eyes to see his wife not far away. Stretching his arm to her, he let out his last breath of air.

xxxxxxxx

Hiccup's group raced through the tunnels as they made their way out. They could see the exit but were met with a difficult situation. War was definitely happening. Every where they looked it was people running or getting hit or killed. It was total chaos that the group was so sure if they should enter it. But they had no choice but to leave when the dragons pushed them out.

All the dragons sprung into the air as they, too, join in the fight. They breathed fire, water, and air at the soldiers. For all the pain they caused, for all the misery those humans had caused all those. They would surely pay them back for it.

The group watched the fight escalate, but were brought out of it when another flaming boulder hit the wall above them. They spread out and looked for cover.

The walls from the building came tumbling down to the ground. Toothless grabbed a hold of Hiccup and shot forward. They stumbled to the ground as they tried to regain their composure. He looked back to see that all the dragons had protected their riders. Hiccup was relieved when he saw Stormfly unfold her wings and Astrid and Ike were under them, unharmed.

But he was brought out of it when het he sound of yelling, did Hiccup look up to meet it. He saw that the deep voice belong to Drao Bludvist. The Persian man turned and saw him.

Anger filled Drago as he pointed his bull hook at the boy "You"

Hiccup scrambled to his feet as he prepared himself.

Drago launched himself at the twenty-year old. He slashed and thrashed his bull hook at the Rider. Hiccup dodged every swing the man gave. He backed up since he had no weapon to fight of his own.

"Hiccup!"

Turning his attention, a sword was swung his way. Hiccup grabbed the hilt of the blade as he blocked the attack from the bull hook. Drago pushed down on the boy as he growled at him.

Hiccup felt him slipping. Then a sudden blast hit Drago off.

Looking up, Drago looked all over for where the blast could have come from. That's when he saw them, Toothless, with a bunch of other different types of dragons. Even the ones that Hiccup hadn't seen in a very long time, joined in.

They began to fire at Drago, causing the man to stumble back. And eventually, lose is arm. He looked from his missing arm to back up was Hiccup standing right in front of him.

He watched as the boy he had known for thirteen years stare down at him. The Dragon Human made no movement towards him. Instead, Hiccup dropped his blade and walked away.

"You can't leave me here" Drago became circled by angry dragons. "You can't leave me here!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The harbor was just up ahead. They would finally be free. That is, until something stopped Hiccup in his tracks.

"_What wrong?"_ Toothless nudged his brother with his snout. He could not understand why Hiccup would stop when they were so close to freedom.

Hiccup was to preoccupied to reply to the black dragon. He was in shock at what he saw.

Not far from him did he meet his mother's eyes. She was looking back at him with Cloudjumper right behind her. It felt like forever since he saw her.

He was surprised when a built red hair Viking came towards her. But what scared him most… was that he knew that Viking.

For the first time in a long time, Hiccup saw his father. Next to his mother, the man was a giant. All the memories of the tall giant came flooding back to him. He wanted, so desperately, to run to them. To hold them real close and be a family again, but he knew that could not happen.

There would always be people like Drago. People, who would abuse their relationship with the dragons and use it for their pleasure. They had to get away. Away from all the hurt and confinement. They need their own home.

Giving one final look at his parents, Hiccup turned back around on Toothless and flew off.

X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X

It had been five years since, the great rebellion. Everyone in Eurpa was at peace. No slave traders or cruel rulers to tell them what to do or where to go. They were finally happy. The same was with the Haddocks.

Valka had moved back home with Stoic. She felt that it was safe to come home to the island of Berk. But she still craved to see her beloved son, Hiccup.

It was the same with Stoic. Even if it was for a second, he was still proud of his son. How grown up he was and how much of a leader he had become. He wanted so much to pat a hand on the boys back and ask him all kinds of questions.

But Valka and Stoic knew that would not be possible. Not since their disappearance.

One night however, all that changed. Helping Gobber in the shop, Valka was in for quite the surprise when someone shouted 'Dragon Rider'

Quickly she rushed out the blacksmith's shop and down towards the square. Inside, she prayed it be Hiccup. But instead, she met with a short, curly, red hair girl on the back of a Raincutter.

She looked around the village asking people in some strange language. Her accent sounded clipped and her r's trill. She must have come from a far off land. The villagers tried their best to understand the girl but the language was unknown to them.

That's when Valka made her way to the girl. "_Can you speak dragonese?"_

"_Finally, someone I can communicate with"_ The red head was so pleased that she found someone who could speak dragonese. "_I'm looking for Paradisie?"_

"_Paradise?"_ Valka was confused by the girl's words.

"_Yes, the place where all dragon riders and dragon live in peace"_ The girl explained.

Valka was shocked to say the least. Hiccup was still alive and well. He was living a place called 'Paradisie'

Stoic came see what was going on. He was in for a shock when Valka grabbed his arms and told him where they might find Hiccup.

XXXXXXXXX

Across the large body of water, just north of the Roke Mountains, laid the large island called 'Paradisie'. Houses and streets adored the rocky clips. People rushed about the street while some dragon flew across the sky, while the other dragons lounged about.

It was perfect home to dragons and riders alike. They were free of slavery. They would not be abused for their gifts. They could have a family and start a life here. They could be free.

That's how it was for Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup was leaning back against Toothless while Astrid slept next to him. He was looking over the cliffs and watched the waves crashed into shore while the smell of earth filled the air.

Slung around Hiccup was a large cloth that held his new born daughter in it. Hiccup had given Astrid a day off since she had been tiredly up all night. The baby girl had finally fallen asleep for a while. Hiccup was so relieved by that, but then he suddenly heard a giant thud sound behind him.

Luckily both his girls had not awakened, but Hiccup did not know if he should feel angry or sorry for son. The boy had crash landed into the ground with his face full of dirt, behind the eight year old boy stood his red and yellow Nadder, Firefly. The teen dragon squawked as he tried to get his rider up right.

Hiccup could not help but chuckle by his boys antics. "_You okay_"

"_Ya, perfectly fine dad_" Getting the last bit of dirt out of his ears, Ike sat down next to his father.

They both stared off into the see. Not far off did they see something fly in the sky.


End file.
